The Hero of Light
by Abomination2
Summary: The Hero of Light, A new adult, a sage, and a King, all at the same time. Him and his friends will fight against the evil that is yet to come. Some shounen-ai pairings and such but, no yaoi or yuri. (Complete)
1. Change of events

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything Nintendo.**

* * *

I am new to writing fanfiction stories (this being my first), so please any sort of constructive criticism helps! Thanks!

* * *

A person in green clothing flashed before a girls eyes. BANG.

"Ouch" said the boy in green.

"I am so very sorry!" a girl about his age said.

She was wearing a hoodie, and it hid her face up until the incident. The boy was in green street clothes similar to those of someone very familiar.

"It's okay. I didn't realize that I was so unobservant." said the boy who reminded her of someone she knew.

"Dark! Is that you?" She yelled hugging him.

"Uhm.. Errr- No, my name is Link." He said as his face flushed red.

"What, don't play games with me boy.." She purred.

"No, I am serious I am not this Dark person.." He said this as he picked himself off of her.

"Whaaa- you look so much like him! Are you related to him?!" This time she said it in a obnoxiously loud ear drum bursting sort of way.

"I am not related to anyone miss." Link said rubbing his arm, very awkwardly she would've added.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I am an orphan." I say shyly.

"You're an orphan!?" She looked shocked.

"Yes, I am in fact an orphan.." He said almost sarcastically, not like she would know.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Hmm, let me make all this up to you! Follow me! Hehe." She giggled.

Link reluctantly followed this strange person. She took many different routes and rounded many corners and found themselves in front of a potion shop. She could tell Link had a raging headache. She purchased a very expensive red potion for him, he took it looking at the solution it looked almost like blood in a vial.

"Umm, I forgot to ask your name" Link hesitated.

"Oh! Silly me my name is Zelda." She giggled a little.

"Well, Zelda why are you going out of your way to buy me something this expensive?" He said in a calm voice to make it sound like no one has ever treated him this way before.

Which was true to some extent other than the children at the orphanage who looked up to him.

"I did it because I can see your head is throbbing... Or rather I sense it" She smiled.

"You can sense me having a headache? 'Cause last time I checked no one can possibly do such a thing."

Link laughed.

"You don't think I can't sense that? You don't believe in magical arts do you?" She looked awestruck.

"Not really, no." he said with a lopsided smile

"Hmph, I can show you a lot of stuff like that when we get back to my place!"

"Oh? You are going to show me where you live?"

"Yeah my dad shouldn't mind. At least I don't think he should."

"Well then let's get going!" Link sounded eager.

"Eager beaver much?" She chuckled.

"Well no, I just don't have anywhere else to go..." He sighed.

"Oh..."

An awkward silence fell over them for a few minutes. Until Zelda motioned to follow her.

They walked through Castle Town down the main road. A very fast-moving four door sedan came roaring down the street. It was heading right towards Zelda. Link tried pushing her out-of-the-way in time. The car clipped her side and blood was gushing everywhere. Link in the spur of the moment ran over to Zelda and thought of what he could do. He pulled out his phone and called the police. And then hung up to try to calm the crying girl who was now getting attention from a crowd forming around them and the car that had crashed leaving the person dead against the steering wheel. He then remembered that he did not drink the red potion that was in his pocket.

"Zelda, stay calm I called for an ambulance they will be here soon. Oh yeah! Drink this." He forced the vial of red potion into her hands. She drank it and was feeling better she was able to stand up and the blood flow stopped. The ambulance came blaring and the lights were flashing. Link jumped out-of-the-way and told the EMT what had happened. They told him to come with them to explain the rest. He did.

"Hey, Link..." Zelda tried forming the words but, they fell short.

"It's okay Zelda just stay calm they called your dad."

"They WHAT?! Oh am I will be in huge trouble! I was not supposed to go out of the house!" Zelda started crying.

**Link's POV**

I patted Zelda's shoulder saying she would be fine. I may have just met her but, I think we will be great friends especially after today's events.

"Zelda you will be fine. I am sure he will understand." I soothed her.

"I hope you are right Link. (Sniff) Oh Link..." She sobbed.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If you see armed guards come into the room don't be surprised" She frowned.

"What?"

He stopped when the door pushed open to show several armed guards walk in bringing a man who resembled the President of Hyrule Daphnes Nohansen, with two kids that seemed about his age one looking just like him with silver hair and dark red eyes dressed in similar clothes to Link's just in all black. The other being tan and having red eyes and blonde hair like himself and dressed in a dark blue shirt with some sort of red symbol on it and skinny jeans.

"Zelda! What happened?!" President Nohansen yelled.

"Dad, me and my new friend Link were walking around the city and then a car came rolling down the street and he tried to save me but, the car came to fast and still hit my leg pretty bad. But,he gave me red potion before the wound killed me from blood loss."

"Is this true Link?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"None of this sir business, I think any friend of Zelda's has the right to call me Mr. Nohansen."

"Okay, Mr. Nohansen. Yes, everything said was true. We bumped into each other near the potion shop."

I said.

"Well we should let Zelda rest." Mr. Nohansen kissed her head and told me to follow him and everyone else.

"Bye Zelda." I said.

"Cya later Link" She called after me.

Mr. Nohansen had me pile into the back of his black SUV with the two boys that were with him. I sat there wondering if my life was picking up for the better or this was just a random turn of events that will not impact my life.

We pulled up to the Hyrule House and drove in the back way. We got escorted out of the vehicle and followed Mr. Nohansen to the sitting room. It was a large lavish and luxurious looking room with marble floors and vaulted ceilings. There was a large fire-place, a huge TV, and many seating areas.

Mr. Nohansen had the three of us sit down but had me sat right in front of him. He clearly wanted to talk to me.

"Well, I think it's about time I know about the mysterious boy who saved my daughter." Mr. Nohansen said in a kind gentle voice.

"Well, Link.. Where do you live." He asked politely.

"Mr. Nohansen, I don't live anywhere." I said and kind of frowned and embarrassed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was recently kicked out of my orphanage for turning 18."

"I am sorry Link. Hmm." he sat there thinking.

"I have an idea for you Link. How would you like to stay here?" He smiled and leaned forwards a bit.

"I- I would love that." I said shocked.

At this time we started socializing learning about everyone and who they were. The guy with silvery hair his name is Dark who is Zelda's boyfriend. The other guy sitting next to him with blonde hair and strangely red eyes is Sheik.

Dark we figured out is my total polar opposite, well almost.. His parents died in a plane crash after trying to get here on business with the president. Zelda found him and asked if he would live here. He agreed. They then started dating not too long after and have dated now for 6 years. Dark also likes playing an instrument called the ocarina, which is my favorite instrument so maybe we do have some things in common. He doesn't like horses though... Which horses are my favorite animals.

He also loves, and I mean LOVES the color black. More than I love green I believe.

Sheik is not so much my polar opposite, he is nice as it seems. He enjoys playing a harp which is rather unique. He also likes doing gymnastics which is also unique. He enjoys weapons like knives and swords. He and Zelda have known each other since they were young. Impa his Aunt was the Speaker of the house and friends with Mr. Nohansen. Impa was his only guardian. She was killed not long after her fifth year in the house. The first year Mr. Nohansen was president. Sheik was 6 at the time. And, Zelda's best friend.

Then, it was Mr. Nohansen's turn to tell me a bit about government and politicians. I sort of spaced during his spiel but, I got a few things out of it. In Hyrule a President can be re-elected 5 times and each term is 6 years, it has been that way for about 1,000 years. He is on his 2nd term going on 3rd because he got re-elected just last month. He told me about his life I didn't bother listening but, I feel bad now since he was so gracious. He then told me how he quote on quote Beat the living shit out of the last person that tried to become president I won with 92% of the votes. He was also very liberal or so he says but, hell if I know what that means...

I laughed a little at that. I thought it strange that the president was funny. He then also had champagne served to us which was weird we are all underage. He could be the most laid back president ever. We drank then realized we had chatted for hours and it was almost midnight.

He then lead me to an unused room, it was amazing! It had the same feel as the sitting room with marble floors and the works a big TV and everything even a bathroom. I've never seen such compassion! He saw my shock and gave a hardy laugh.

"Link, saving the only thing in the world left dear to me... It means a lot to me. And, I have been known as "The family man" it does make me look better in the news." He winked and hit my shoulder with a loud THUMP. I winced. He laughed harder at my dismay. "Link I have a question for you... Do you want to become my son?"

I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Look, you don't have to think about it now... Just I-I come to think of you as my son for some odd reason. I know it may seem weird for me to ask this soon but, I could see it in the way Zelda regarded you she looked at you as if immediate family as if you were... say like myself."

I still stood there thinking I didn't know what to say. I felt happy... For once in my life I actually felt happy.

"Also, no if you ask it isn't the bloody alcohol that is making me ask you this..." He laughed.

Come to think of it I think of him as a father now. Go figure...

"You know what Mr. - Dad. I think I would like that." I almost started tearing up because this family that I didn't even know really existed had become so much like one in less than 24 hours.

Mr.- Dad smiled at me very pleased.

"Son, I think we will have a good time together. Oh and I will have a lot to discuss with you tomorrow."

He clapped me on the back again in the same spot saw me wince again and burst out in a laughing fit.

I couldn't help but laugh it was something about his laugh that was overly contagious.

"Okay so Link, tomorrow will be a big day for you and Dark, Sheik, and Zelda. You will soon be known to them as my son and several more things I already have in store. So, you should probably get some sleep."

He then came up to me and gave me a fatherly embrace and I returned it. I was smiling and he walked off with a "Night Link." "Night dad."

I slept better than I ever had in a warm bed and it was King size. I drifted to sleep in no time.

"_Link!" Saria found me crying on the corner past the orphanage._

"_Oh hey (sniff) Saria" I tried to hide my tears._

"_Why are you crying, it's your birthday!"_

"_I am getting kicked out of the orphanage this week."_

"_What?! Link you can't go! We are your family!"_

"_Saria... I am (sniff) sorry. But, Kafei and Anju are kicking me out so I can find a job and a place to stay."_

"_They can't do that to you Link! They can't!" She started bawling._

"_I am sorry Saria but, it's not my home anymore. I have to venture to Castle town."_

"_Link that s'not okay you can't just go off alone! I can't let you!"_

"_Saria, I can't stay I told them I would go. I need to find someone who can afford to take care of me."_

"_I know Link, I just can't see you go like this!"_

"_I will be okay Saria."_

"_I know you will Link because I will pray to the goddesses something amazing happens to you."_

_I smile "Thanks Saria. I have to go now, you be good okay?"_

"_okay Link"_

_I kiss her head and leave to Castle Town._

I hear some knocking on a door. I look up unsure of where I am. Then I realize I am in the Hyrule House.

"Son, time to wake up we have a full day ahead of us and your stuff from the orphanage is right in front of the door."

"Really?! That's great okay just a minute!"

I rush to get to the door grab the stuff and head back in to shower and get ready for this new day.

**Link's Dad POV**

I laugh as I see Link grab his stuff it makes me feel good that I can help my new son with all this.

I call to one of my butler's to make a delicious breakfast for 5.

I am then escorted to the hospital and pick Zelda up.

Sheik was already sitting in the TV room playing what I think is a war game not sure it was loud all I know.

Dark would be at the house any second though so I hurried and got Zelda in the car.

I arrived back I helped Zelda out of the car and we made our way in to the kitchen. The butler's were about down and Dark just arrived. I called for Sheik and Dark and we all went into the dining room to eat breakfast. I then called Link out.

We all start eating and when we finish I stop Sheik before he starts running back to play video games and stand up to address everyone.

"Link, is now part of the family." I hold up documentation to prove legal guardianship.

"That's great! Oh my goddesses Link!" Zelda shrieks. Oh that girl can be a handful at times.

"Wow that was fast!" Sheik stands up and walks over to Link and claps him in the same spot I did many times.

"I think I have a bruise now..." Link says clenching his teeth.

We all laugh. I think this was the right choice. My heart starts to swell with joy.

"Welcome to the family, Link!" Dark shouts.

**Link's POV**

I really do think I have a bruise. Then my new dad asks for my phone and I handed him my really old broken phone. He throws it in the trash. I was in shock. I wouldn't think he would throw away the one thing I needed for contact with Saria. But, to my relief he already transferred contacts over to a brand new phone that he handed me.

"Wow, thanks dad!" I shout.

"No problem. Just don't break it like your old one." He laughs.

"Well I have had that thing since I was like 10."

"Haha! Well no more worries with that anymore!" He laughs more, he is really over the top. I smile.

I give my number to everyone.

They then lead me off into the TV room where they are playing a game. I wouldn't know what it's called but, it looks like tons of fun.

"Hey want to play?" Sheik asks me with a smile well at least I think it's a smile he has a scarf over his face for no apparent reason...

"Sure man. So how do you play?" He looked at me shocked.

He then goes about explaining it to me.

"Then just use the trigger to fire and there your set."

"That was less complicated than I thought."

"Yeah it's easy don't sweat it!"

(Insert war noises and zombie sounds)

"Link you are like a master I thought you didn't know how to play..." Dark said almost pouting.

"I didn't until Sheik told me how... I swear.." I start laughing as I beat him 5 to 1.

"Impossible... stop lying man." Sheik had removed the scarf and scowled.

"Haha! You guys are such sore losers!" I laugh triumphantly.

"Since you're so good at this game why don't we try something else." Dark says.

"Like?" I ask.

"You'll see." Dark pulls out "Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword".

He puts the disk in and starts the game up.

He hands me the controller without telling me how to play.

I beat the game in about 30 minutes time.

"What the fu-"

"Language Sheik..." Dad walks by.

"How do you do that Link?! And your dad is a hypocrite!" Sheik stood in awe of my dad and the fact that I just beat a 12 hour game in 30 minutes.

"Are you the hero?" Dark starts laughing.

"Not sure... I am not sure of a lot of stuff now..." I say seriously.

"Not sure of what?" Sheik asks.

"Not sure of anything that's going on. But, I think the goddesses like me."

"Probably I mean how can you beat us both at both the games we are like masters at..." Dark laughs.

"Sec guys have to call my friend."

(Insert phone ringing swag)

_Hi Link!_

_Hey Saria! You will not believe the day I have had since I left!_

_Is that good or bad..?_

_You be the judge of that! Okay so first I was walking through Castle town looking for work when a girl bumps into me. I had a headache and she brought me to a potion stand she bought me a red potion._

_A red potion?! Aren't those expensive?_

_Yeah, but lets continue. I didn't drink it feeling as if something bad was about to happen. We instantly become friends though. And then I try to save her from a car coming her way but, I didn't in time. I gave her the red potion and called for an ambulance. I was pushed to come with her and then I figure out she is President Nohansens daughter! And, after everything unfolds tell him the story I get adopted by him. I get a new phone and new friends!_

_Oh my goddesses Link! That is amazing! I knew the goddesses would do this for you!_

_Saria I also would like you to meet them sometime! _

_Of course Link any friend of yours is a friend of mine!_

_Okay Saria I have to go will talk to you in a little while! Bye!_

_Bye Link!_

(Hang up sound not so swag)

I walk back to the TV room but get stopped by my Dad on the way there.

"Hey, Link I had an idea for something we all can do today, Since your birthday was shitty as you told me. Dark's was yesterday also and Zelda's and Sheik's are tomorrow and Monday I think we should all go out to celebrate today!"

I still can't get over his mouth I wanted to start laughing he is so laid back.

"Sounds like fun!" I said.

"Oh and Link the phone wasn't part of your present I got some more stuff." He smiled and led me to the car with Sheik, Zelda, and Dark all following behind.

Zelda and Dark were making out and didn't seem like they were going to stop, and or get more sexual..

Just made me feel awkward and Sheik gave me a look and a nod like he felt the same.

**Zelda's POV**

Oh my goddesses like Dark is the best kisser ever... I can't stop it! Haha look at Link and Sheik sitting all awkwardly. What do they expect from me.

**Sheik's POV**

We make it to our destination. It's called "Hyrule Pizzeria".

Very cliché if I say so myself.

Never been here before. Dark and Zelda seemed to have stopped their PDA. I don't mind a bit of kissing but, just be a bit courteous seriously...

**Link's POV** (cause he is the only one who seems to have a grasp of thoughts at the moment...)

Oh wow! Look at all the types of pizza! I didn't even know they made pizza with EVERYTHING on it. Probably false advertisement but who cares?! All this pizza!

I look over to see dad holding like 5 bags and his assistants with a few.

We sit down and Dad orders a ton of different pizza's his guards standing watch over the door.

Why was no one else in here? Seems like he bought this place.

He puts the bags down on the floor and wait.

"Hey, Link I forgot to ask when was your birthday?" Sheik asked.

"Yesterday." I said calculating what day it was.

"Really?! Dark's was yesterday! Mine is tomorrow! And Zelda's is Monday!" Sheik yells.

"That's really cool actually" I smile. I think I am growing accustomed to this family.

"Link" I turn to look at Zelda.

"You will be coming to school with us seeing as the new school year is starting up on Monday." Zelda frowns a little.

"Serious?... I wanted to spend more time with you all..." I frown a bit.

"Don't worry man. We always hang out at Zelda's and I live there too so not really an issue." Sheik says.

"And, I am planning to move in soon." Dark says cheerfully.

"I don't plan on moving out for like 18 years." Dad says happily.

"You guys are awesome!" I smile. And they all laugh at my antics.

The pizza arrives soon I thought it would take longer. 10 pizza's in a row on several tables. And soon after we all hear the word;

"Surprise!" And here comes several people some I know and many more I don't.

I notice Malon who I remember from when I was younger and had a ranch/mansion type house. Seeing as she is the Vice Presidents daughter, whose name is Talon. Who runs up to Dark and says "Happy birthday Dark!" "Link?!" Malon yells. "Hi, Malon! Long time no see!" I smile. She hugs me so hard I start choking. She laughs.

"Link is it your birthday too?!"

"Yeah it is! It was yesterday's like Dark's."

"Really?! That is really weird and even more weird that you both look-alike, you could be related to me for all I know! Wouldn't that be cool!" She shouts.

"It kind of would be! But, now I am Zelda's brother just got adopted yesterday!" I say giddily.

"Wow! Link so much has happened to you in such a short time!" Malon laughs clapping me on the shoulder in the same spot as everyone else.

"Oh and Link I need to talk to you about something I think you might be able to help me with."

I follow Malon around the corner to talk.

"I think I like Ilia and I need to know if she feels the same as me." She says shyly.

"Umm, how am I supposed to know. I could probably help you. Are you guys good friends? I think I am going to this school now."

"Yeah we are. I try to give hints but she ain't all too bright as it turns out." Malon laughs

"Well I will try my best to help you." I say cheerfully.

"Thanks fairy boy!" She hugs me then runs back to the group.

I see several more people but, none I really know.

Zelda is talking to Ilia I assume that's who it is, she is good-looking enough for Malon.

Dad is talking to who I believe is Rauru the newest speaker of the house. He sees me and waves me over.

"Rauru this is my son, Link!"

Rauru holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you Link I have already heard so much about you and some things about you on the news!" Rauru says.

"Wait, I'm on the news?" I stare blankly.

"You have been for like the past day." I tilt my head.

"I need to see what they said about me." I laugh.

"They said that you saved Mr. Nohansen's daughter. But, now that your his son you saved your sister."

He says smiling. Then he claps me on the shoulder in the same spot as everyone else.

"Ouch!" I finally have broken...

"Haha! Like ten people have hit him in the same spot just as hard!" Dad bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"I think that is the signature of this family..." I joke.

"Sorry, Link wouldn't have guessed you got like ten of those!" He chuckles.

I run to the bathroom to look in a mirror. I lift up the back of my shirt to look at my right shoulder-blade. It's a deep purple almost in the shape of a hand. And, as soon as I do so Sheik and Dark walk in to wash their hands and laugh at me.

"You checking yourself out?" Dark laughs.

I roll my eyes turning so they see my bruise.

"Damn man that's gotta hurt." Sheik laughed.

"It really does... Everyone does the same thing. They all hit my shoulder like seriously I was thinking about calling the speaker of the house an asshole..." I joke.

"I would've too haha!" Sheik laughs harder.

"It will go away in a few days." Dark assured me. Not like I believe him. I almost think later they will both hit me...

"Yay.. A few days of torture! Woo!" I say sarcastically...

I walk out. Eat some pizza and by the time everyone finishes a giant cake arrives and set on the center table.

They sing "happy birthday" and add all four of our names. We all get a slice of cake and the four of us sit down at one of the booth seats. We eat the cake while talking a little here and there enjoying the taste of the cake.

"So (chewing sound) Link (swallow sounds) What was your orphanage like?" Sheik asks.

"It was kind of like a house of horrors apart from one of my friends Saria she was the only one that kept me sane." I take a bite of cake. "And, it was just a wooden house a couple of stories tall I had to share my room with this bully named Mido, but once I turned 10 I was already taller than him. He stopped growing at like what 4 foot 3 was it.. Anyways my room was painted white had a bunk bed I slept on the bottom and in my spare time I would ride my horse Epona, and train with swords."

I finish my cake before I get engaged in another conversation.

"You like sword fights too?" Sheik seemed intrigued.

"Yeah man. I would spend several days training with Kafei the guy that ran the place. He was a master swordsman. Right before I aged out I could beat him. He was getting older and slower."

"Wow! That's really cool you should join the club that a few guys and me run! It involves all that, Oh! And probably also one that involves horses!" Sheik seemed very happy.

"Sounds like a plan" I chuckle.

The presents come out and I couldn't be happier with my new family.

* * *

I will try to update this story as much as possible and plan on it being quite long. And, if anyone has any ideas for later chapters be sure to leave a review with your idea and I will try to implement it (as long as it doesn't drift too far off). Anyways, hope you enjoyed the read! Thanks!


	2. Preparing

Chapter 2: Getting things straight.

I had some motivation to continue writing.

Warnings: None, really other than maybe some language. But, from here on out won't be writing a warning for it. Rated M ness coming later.

I do not own anything Legend of Zelda related. I own a few OC's but, they are kind of hidden and Irrelevant until later chapters.

* * *

Link's POV

I didn't realize what was happening. Everyone shouting and Dad is passing out presents. I am lost in thought, every one of us received three bags stuffed with items. Then Dad hands me a little key ring and I began to think why would I get a key chain... Then we start opening.

Zelda had received several necklaces and rings that she started screaming for. They looked extremely expensive and then she pulls out clothes and dresses and continues screaming. I can't see anything else because everyone starts crowding her. Her next box had several purses and other accessories or whatever they are called. She also receives a key ring.

Dark leaned in to kiss Zelda and handed her some sort of book. She screamed again and I am just thoroughly confused. Next he pulls a black jacket out of the bag and hugs it, now that was strange. Then, he grabs a few smaller items and an appointment to get a tattoo. Then, he pulls out a booklet for different tattoo designs and he instantly picks one out. He then receives a black key ring.

I turn to look at my stuff but, Sheik decides to go before me. I feel that I am starting to shake with anticipation.

Sheik opens his first bag and I see a few games, and a new game console looking thing. His eyes lit up but, at least he didn't scream. Then, some smaller items and a key ring which is dark blue. He also receives some dark blue and silver earrings. Along with the console it had a few other items that looked like they went with it. He opens a long package next. It is a sword very sharp and has a long blade and a nice looking hilt.

I then look at my key chain it is green. My favorite shade of green, this guy is psychic or something! Well, I open the first bag and clothes start spilling out of it. Looks as if they know me perfectly! Zelda picked out some of this stuff clearly but, it looks amazing! All green and a few jackets, shirts, pants. They all look expensive for my taste. I can't look a gift horse in the mouth though! I chuckle a little. My face then lights up as I see an ocarina that looks different from the one Saria gave to me years ago it is blue. I then open my next package and I would have never guessed. I slowly open it, in the box is a pair of riding boots with a jockey uniform.

After the shock of all these elaborate gifts Dad stands up.

"Happy birthday to the four of you! You are all part of my family and would love to thank you for all you have done! With that being said all four of you walk out the front door!" He yells.

Me, Zelda, Sheik, and Dark all walk towards the front doors. As we approach the door Dad then blindfolds us all. I can't even imagine what it is. He puts the key chain in my hand and this time it feels heavier. The crowd starts with the "Ooooh, and Ahhhh's". Then he tells us all to push a button on the key chain. We then hear an alarm.

"Take off your blindfolds!" Dad yells. He sounds extremely excited!

We all in unison take off the blindfolds and then toss them aside. We all stand in shock of what is in front of us.

4 Cars sit right in front of us all in different colors. Zelda runs off to a pink one, Sheik runs off to a dark blue one, Dark runs to the black, and of course I run to the green one.

We all have the same type of car it seems only different colors. I am beyond shocked. I don't know how Dad managed so much in such little time. I open up the car to look inside of it.

Leather seats, GPS, and in the center console a gas card worth one thousand dollars. I gasp at the amount.

We all go over to Dad to hug him and tell him thanks.

"You all are quite welcome! I come to think of you all as family!" Dad yells.

This seems like a distant memory now. We are sitting in the Hyrule House dining room. Eating a hearty looking soup. Not sure what's in it. But, surely it tastes delicious!

"This is really good Dad!" I say.

"That's good because I didn't know what you liked." Dad smiles.

"I am not picky." I laugh.

"I am!" Zelda speaks up.

"Yeah, we know Zel..." Dad says sarcastically.

"Just because I am a vegetarian does NOT mean I am picky!" She jokes.

"It just makes it harder Zelly." Dad jokes.

"Oh you guys are so bad haha." Sheik buts in.

"Not my fault I have a teenage daughter."

"Mom would beg to differ." Zelda's tone becomes dark.

"Okay... Enough of that Zelda. Anyways Link are you ready to start your first year at Hyrule Young Leaders High?"

"Ready as I possibly could be just coming from a broken down public high school." I scowl at the thought.

"Ah, Link don't worry this school takes care of everyone! No need to be so down." Sheik nudges my side. "And, PLUS most of the classes we have will be the same. More than likely because you know it's a private high school." He continues. "And, I found a few clubs you might want to join!"

He hands me three pamphlets. The first one reads "SWORD'S and TACTICS club", the second one shows "HYLH EQUESTRIAN club", the last one reads "ARCHERY at HYLH club."

I scan them.

"Sounds good!" I say.

"Glad you like them." Sheik smiles, I notice his red eyes are beaming and look really cool. I found myself staring. I look away at Zelda who speaks up in the nick of time.

"Link! If you ever, EVER have trouble with any class I can guarantee that I can help you with it!"

"Link." I turn my head to Dark.

"What were your old grades." Dark tilts his head.

"Umm, you know I would really rather not say." I cringe.

"Oh c'mon man, not like you could have worse than mine.." He laughs.

"Well, in most of my classes I had C's and yeah rather not say the rest." I try to stop myself from looking down.

"Ah, don't worry man Zelda can raise those to A's in no time." He then scoots closer to hit me on my bruise.

"Ok! That was a dick move!" I yell.

"Haha! I couldn't resist!" He maniacally laughs.

"Ok, enough of hitting Link for like a year wait for his next birthday or something." Dad speaks up.

"Fine..." Dark hits me again.

"You really are a dick!" Dad and everyone else bursts out laughing.

I proceed to pull up my shirt to look at the bruise. It has become larger and deeper purple.

"Ouch! That looks like it fucking hurts!" Sheik laughs.

"Language Sheik!" Dad says.

"Why do you always pick on me for it?! But, not them?!" Sheik argues.

"Because, you are the only one that listens to me!" Dad laughs.

"And yeah that does look bad, want some ice for that Link?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, would be nice." I wince as I feel it.

He stands up and walks over to the freezer to pull out an ice pack. I pull off my shirt and lay it on my back.

"Link you have a nice body!" Zelda yells.

"Zelda... That's really weird coming from a sister if you didn't realize that." Dad laughs.

"I don't care! He does!" Zelda yells again.

I blush turning away.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean it like that Link haha!"

"I realize that now... It is just a bit awkward for me. Mainly because I have always looked like this, but no one has said anything before. I thought I looked pretty normal." I confess.

"Nah, I only know a few people with anything comparable to you." Zelda smiles.

"Uhm err thanks Sis..." I feel so awkward at this point.

"How's the ice working Link?" Dad asks.

"Fine better than it was after dickhead hit me." I laugh.

"Hey! I only hit you once." Dark lies.

"That's a lie and everyone here knows it. What is that like the tenth time in two days?!"

"It's the fourteenth." Sheik speaks up.

"No wonder it looks like that!" Zelda laughs.

We finish eating and put our bowls in the sink. I place my shirt back on. Dad then takes me to show me the rest of the house.

"Link this is the computer room." He points at a room filled with computers.

"This is my room." He points at a large room that looks as big as my old house.

"This is the music room." He points at a room with tons of instruments on shelves.

"This is the safe room." He points to a large steel door that has what appears to be a finger print scanner and a few other security measures.

"This is the guest quarters." He points at a long hallway that has at least 10 doors in it.

"This hallway is for butler rooms and personal assistants." This hallway looked a bit better than the last one.

"This is the sun room." He points at a room at the back of the house that is a full glass window looking thing like a green house.

"And some other various rooms I would rather not talk about..." He seems tired.

"Also, you can go just about anywhere in here. Just never follow me into the safe room unless there is an emergency." He laughs.

"Not like there will ever be an emergency. Do you know how many guards we have?" he asks.

"Not a clue I would guess at least a hundred."

"We have three hundred and thirty-five guards. All armed and ready to strike any threat that comes near." He smiles.

"There is also a secret service that I can call upon anytime I need something done. It has about fifty armed field operatives, and approximately seventy-five in the office tracking all the cameras around the building 24/7."

"Wow that is a ton!" I am really intrigued.

"Yes it is. You should never feel like you are alone while you are here. Me and the rest of them love you and would like you to know that." He smiles.

"I really do feel like that at this point." I smile.

He gives me a fatherly hug and then pats my back on the bruise. I scowl. He continues on not realizing what he did. I will feel this thing for a lifetime!

"Hey Link! Do you want to go to the bar with us?" Sheik asks.

"Yeah sure just let me get on a jacket." I run to my room and grab it throw it on and catch up with them.

We all pile into Dark's car because he feels like being responsible tonight. I doubt it personally but, we can always call one of the butlers. I got like ten names of butlers on my phone now.

"We are here!"

"Telma's Bar" Seems legit.

We walk in casually.

"Heya Zelda!" A larger looking Hylian yelled.

"Hey Telma! We need a table for 4!" Zelda smiles.

"Certainly! Just a minute Zelly." Telma smiles.

Telma comes around the bar counter and takes the four of us to a booth seat. Zelda sits on one side with Dark. Me and Sheik on the other side. She hands us a menu. I am definitely not hungry.

"What can get you all to drink?"

"We just need a round of shots Telma. Except water for Dark." Zelda speaks up.

"Ok, will be right back with that Zelly." Telma says.

"So, Link have you ever drank shots?" Sheik asks.

"To be honest, nope.." I say.

"Ah, first time is always good don't worry about getting drunk." Zelda smiles.

"Also, be careful at school tomorrow don't want to be caught with a hangover." Sheik laughs.

"I don't care. Not like the first day will be so important." I join in the laughter.

Telma brings the tray over to our table sets it down and walks back to the bar.

We all grab our drinks.

"Okay, on three." Zelda says.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We all chug down the liquid.

It burns the back of my throat. And, it does not taste all that good. I am not sure how to describe it. Not too long after my head starts buzzing and I am starting to regret my decision to join them. I start to feel wobbly and no one notices but, Sheik and Zelda take another shot. I thought they were both lightweights... They are drinking like pure alcoholics.

My vision starts getting blurry I look over to Sheik and Zelda who are sitting there and they both look drunk now too.

We then head out I am tripping as I make my way to Dark's car. He opens the doors and we all pile in.

Zelda is laughing hysterically and Sheik is just sitting there like almost nothing happened. His eyes look a bit more red though. Not like I can really tell. I am starting to feel better and happy.

We make it to the house and walk in. Dad realizes drunk kids when he sees them. He laughs. He says to sit down and we all do reluctantly.

Dark's POV

"Ah, how is Telma?" Mr. Nohansen smiles knowingly at Zelda.

"She's Goo-d." Zelda stutters.

"I wish I could be drunk." I sigh.

"There is always next week Dark. I think Sheik or Link can drive haha." Mr. N laughs.

"I know.. Just don't want to think about school tomorrow. Not ready for that shit..." I frown.

"Don't get down man. School is always better your senior year." He hit my arm.

"I hope so, and these babbling idiots better be good by then. I don't feel like taking them with me if they are hungover." I laugh.

"Probably will be. If so I will just drive them or let them sleep in and call in for them." Mr. N laughs.

"Lucky kids..." I sigh.

"Might be a good time to get some truth out of all them huh?" Mr. N laughs.

"Might just be." I give an evil smile.

"Hey Sheik what do you think of Zelda?" Mr. N asks.

"Whaa do you mean by that?" Sheik tilts his head.

"I mean do you like her?" Mr. N asks.

"Well of course I doo. She is like my sisterr and she is good looking" he slurs.

"That's good. Now what do you think about Link?" Mr. N smiles curiously.

"I think he is a goo-d friend. And he is also good lookin' and I think I likee him." he slurs again.

Hmm, that's interesting would explain a lot. I think to myself.

"No problem, mann."

"This is better than I thought Dark." Mr. N bumps my arm.

"Zelda, what do you think of Link?"

"I think hee is an awesome brother. Andd that we may havee just met I love him nonee less." Zelda gives a lop-sided smile.

"That's nice." Mr. N laughs.

"What about Sheik, Zelda?"

"Well duhh, he is like more of my brotherr than Link is." Zelda smiles again.

"Nice, Nice."

"Ok, now for some more difficult questions." he winks at me.

I think I know what he is planning.

"So, Link what do you think about Sheik?" Mr. N asks.

"I think he is a great friendddddd and that he is also good-lookin and I think I lik- him too.'" He smiles at Sheik.

Mr. N turns to me and whispers. "Knew it." He smiles and turns back to them.

"Well, that is all guys. You should all get some sleep before school tomorrow." Mr. N smiles deviously.

Link's POV

I turn to Sheik and Zelda.

"Whaa was that all about?" I try to ask coherently.

"I have no ideaaaa." Sheik says.

"I think I know whaa it is but, will tell you whenn I reallly figure it outt..." Zelda blabs.

"Hmm whaaever." I say.

"Night Sheik, Night Zelda." I say.

"Night Link." They both say.

I make it to my room albeit slowly, but I still make it and crawl under the covers and my bed feels softer than the earlier days. I fall fast asleep.

_Dreamland of Link! All persons welcome!_

_I walk in the door to the house after the bar with Zelda, Dark, and Sheik._

_I look at Sheik whose red eyes are looking spectacular I try to hold myself back from staring. But, the alcohol is starting to mess with my thinking process._

_Dad makes us sit down in front of him and he makes us say things while we are intoxicated. _

_Then he asks Sheik what he thinks about me and he says I am good-lookin and I like him' it was slurred but, I could tell he was being honest. Damn, I think he does like me. I hope its true._

_He then asks me what I think about Sheik, I can't stop myself from saying the same. And, he turns to Dark with a smile. Well now that the cats out of the bag might as well tell Sheik..._

Dreamland of Link has landed!

I wake up and I feel my face is red and hot to the touch I run to the bathroom to realize I was blushing. I then feel the back of my head has a dull throb. I think I am hung over. I can't seem to keep a smile on my face. The pain is starting to get worse. I run out of the room I realize my hair is a mess. I don't care at this point I need aspirin. I run up to Dad who is reading the morning paper at the breakfast table.

"Mornin' Link!" He smiles.

"Mornin' Dad. Hey do you happen to have some aspirin or something my head bloody hurts." I say honestly.

"Kinda expected that." He hands me a bottle of aspirin smiling.

I run to the kitchen open the bottle and pour myself some water from the fridge door. I drink the water and swallow the aspirin. Now to wait to feel better.

"Link! You don't have to go to school today. I already called and said you were sick. Zelda and Sheik are also home not feeling so good." Dad says.

"Alright, I need some more time to sleep then." I say.

"Go right ahead. But, I think Zelda and Sheik are in the sitting room if you wanna talk to them." He says.

"I will be out for the rest of the day though, so no house parties." he laughs and hits my arm.

"Yeah I won't. Not going to promise for the rest of them though." I smile.

"Would not force you to do that. They are so retarded sometimes." I can tell he is not lying.

"I bet haha. Well, see ya!" I say.

"See ya Link. Be back at around 5pm after the last meeting discussing some laws about gay marriage." He smiles. "It will be passed today." He walks out.

I wonder why he would tell me that. Oh well. I walk to the sitting room where Zelda and Sheik laying across the couches.

"Sup, guys." I say.

"Nuffin'." Sheik says

"Just laying here, you?" Zelda says.

"You both got it worse than me haha. My head is starting to feel better already." I laugh.

"Lucky bastard." Zelda frowns.

"Haha. I love you guys so much." I joke.

Sheik sits up. "Oh, hey Link the schedules came in the mail today you might want to go in the kitchen to read it so you know where to go tomorrow." He says.

"Alright be back in a sec."

I walk to the kitchen to see my schedule in a tall pile of mail and begin to open it.

It reads.

Link Nohansen Grade: 12

"First Period: Hyrule Government/History. Mr. Dampé."

"Second Period: Hylian Language Arts. Mr. Gaebora."

"Third Period: Mathematics 12. Mrs. Dotour."

"Fourth Period: Magical Studies. Mr. Vaati."

"Fifth Period: Chemistry. Ms. Pluton"

"Sixth Period: Physical Health. Mrs.

Best try to remember all my classes now. I study them for a while. Got bored than ran back to the sitting room.

* * *

Short chapter kind of a start to what my brain is thinking of, If you have any suggestions for this story please do leave a comment. I don't want to run out of fuel for this story I just thought up. There will also be many more POV's in the next few chapters. Just setting a foundation for what is to come. And, the next chapter will spice things up a bit. I will try to update this story bi-weekly or tri-weekly. Depending on how much school work I get which in turns help me push out more content because this is somewhat similar to my life, in small ways. Thanks everyone till' next time.


	3. That was fast

Chapter 3: That was fast.

I have decided to push out updates as fast as possible. This week seems to be slow with homework and assignments. I might post a few more times a week then I originally intended also. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I do not own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related as such. Any OC's may be mine but, have no significance towards the main goal.

* * *

Zelda said she would teach me something about magic. I run back to the sitting room. Zelda and Sheik are still laying there.

"Hey Zelda you said you would do something with magic for me." I say.

"Oh yeah! I remember that now. Come sit next to me." I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Ok, now I will start you off with something easy."

"Crouch down." I crouch.

"Oh before we start we need to go to the magic room. Follow." I follow.

We arrive at an empty room with a few books at the back, and a few crystal shaped objects. She hands me one of them and it has a slight warmth to it.

"Ok crouch." She commands.

I crouch.

"Now, lift your right fist into the air." I do so.

"Hit the ground with your left fist." I do it.

A wall of fire circles around me and Zelda.

"What is this?!"

"Din's fire. Don't worry it will die down in a second." She smiles.

"You are a natural Link!"

"Wasn't it all the stones work though?"

"No haha. If it was only the stones power you wouldn't have been able to do that. You must have some magic built up inside of you. I am glad you are taking that magic class. You will be the best in the class!"

"This is very weird. I only knew of fairy magic when I had a fairy for a short while."

"They are mainly for healing." She says.

"Well I knew at least that much." I joke.

"Why are you so good at EVERYTHING?!" She yells.

I stand there with my mouth agape.

"Umm, there is a lot of things I am not good at." I laugh.

"But, I mean you can do everything the first time.." She frowns.

"Being a fast learner doesn't mean I am good at everything." I smile.

She rolls her eyes and walks out.

I follow her back to the sitting room.

"Sheik! Link is better at me with Din's fire and he just did it once!" Zelda screeches.

"Be quiet Zelda! My headache just got worse because of you!" Sheik yells back.

"But, SHEIK! How can Link be good at everything the first time?!" She scowls.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" He yells.

"I don't know! Just how?!" She yells again..

"Okay, I am done talking to you..." He throws a pillow at her and lays back down.

"UGH! How can you just be like this?! You can't even give me some sympathy!" She screams.

"Not when you are YELLING!"

"UGH!" She yells on the top of her lungs.

"Uhhm err Zelda... I am sorry." I say quietly.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeee." She says sarcastically.

"And, why am I not? I don't know what I am capable of. I just lived in solitude my entire life and this is the first time I actually went out and did something for myself." I say.

She seems calm.

"I am sorry Link, I think it was just the hangover talking." She smiles and hugs me.

"You are so bi-polar Zel..." Sheik talks into the couch.

"I can agree with that much." I laugh.

She hits me really hard on my bruise.

"OUCH!"

"It's what you get for agreeing with HIM!"

"Well feisty aren't we?" Sheik laughs.

"Shut UP!" She yells at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy." She scowls at him.

"And why not?" Sheik laughs.

"You are such a bitch sometimes you know that?!" Zelda says in a very pissed off manner.

"Yeah I do. I also enjoy it." Sheik smiles.

"UGH...!" She flips a table.

"Hey calm down a little. Don't need to break any furniture now do we?" I ask.

"Don't tell ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yells. I backup and look at her curiously.

"I am so sorry Link! I didn't mean to act like this!" She starts crying.

"Ummmmm?" I look over to Sheik who just stares at Zelda blankly.

"Link I am sorry, that won't happen again." She promises.

"Alright, I guess." I shrug at Sheik who looks at me like he doesn't know either.

She hugs me again. And walks over to Sheik to hit him.

"Ow!" He yells.

"Serves you right!" She storms off.

"Damn you ok? I could hear that from over here." I laugh.

"Yeah it just stings. Unlike yours it won't bruise." He laughs.

"Is she alright? She flipped out like no other." I ask.

"She is probably on her period, and plus that hangover." He says.

"Haha! I bet she is. She flip-flopped so bad." I laugh.

"If all girls are like that on their periods I don't need a girlfriend." He snorts.

"I don't think I could handle that either!" Still laughing.

"But, seriously yeah, I don't need that kind of shit." He says.

"Me either. Hey want to try playing your newest games, if you feel up to it." I ask.

"Yeah sure man. Let's go."

We walk to the TV room and sit down on the couch. We play for a little while then get bored because we finish the campaign mode and forgot how to hook it up to the internet because we don't have the password for the wi-fi. So, we sit there contemplating what to do next.

"Ugh, I think my headache got worse." He says. "I am just going to fall asleep here for a bit after I tell Dark to come over. School is almost out."

Sheik's POV

I walk out of the TV room to call Dark.

_Phone rings_

"_Hey Dark come over."_

"_I will once School gets out and I don't think I can talk much longer so bye."_

"_Cya"_

_End Call_

I walk back into the TV room and lay on the couch. Link looks tired and probably ends up doing the same.

My phone starts buzzing. A text from Dark.

_Hey Sheik almost there teacher kept me after for calling him a bitch, be right over._

_K_

I get up to see Link has fallen asleep on top of me. Hmm, he is good-looking. The green suits him. I am staring and enjoying the view a bit too much I guess. His warmth is really nice.

"Mm, Hey Sheik." he says tiredly.

I turn away blushing because he totally just saw me staring. Hope he thinks nothing of it.

"Hey Link, you should probably get up." I say.

"Hmm? Why? Oh! Sorry about that." He says.

I look over to him to see him blushing. Does he feel the same way I do right now? This could be good? Probably not.

"No problem. Guess we were both just really tired." I laugh.

Dark was standing there that whole time.

"Uh, hey guys." Dark says shyly.

"How long have you been there Dark, honestly?" I ask

"Ever since you got that text, I guess it didn't go through right." He says timidly.

Damn it.. He saw me and Link like that. Well that's that...

"Ah, cool." I say as calmly as possible.

"Yeah. Hey do you guys know where Zelda is?" He asks.

"Uhh not really. She stormed off. I think she is on her period. So be careful." I chuckle.

"A'ight. I will go find her and calm her down then." He laughs.

"Okay. And tell her I said sorry about that."

"Will do." he walks away.

I turn to Link who is staring at me. Turns away as he sees me and I can tell he is still blushing.

"What's wrong Link?" I ask.

"Uhm Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He replied.

We sat there for a bit and continued playing the game that we paused.

We finished another one of my games and sat there again bored. Link fell asleep again and on me. It was right before 5pm and Mr. N walked through the back door and to the TV room.

"I think Zelda is very upset." He says.

"I think she is on her period. And, plus with that hangover. That was bad news." Sheik replied.

"Did she break something this time?" He asks.

"Nah, she just knocked over a table and me and Link fixed it." he laughed.

"Good, I don't feel like using anymore money after spending well over a hundred grand the other day."

He laughs.

"I wouldn't either Mr. N."

Link's POV

"Link, wake up." Dad called to me.

"Hmm, oh what?" I looked up.

"Haha, nice of you to join us. And that's a real hot position you got goin' on Link." He laughs.

"What? Oh! Sorry Sheik!" I can feel my face flush and grow red.

"Not a problem it was kind of nice." Sheik blushes. That's a bit weird but, I kind of like it.

"I need you to follow me Link you can flirt when you get back." Dad chuckles and grabs my arm.

We walk down the hall to the computer room and shut the door he sits down and asks me to do the same.

"Ah, so are you and Sheik getting along?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah he is a cool guy." I flinch a little and scratch the back of my head.

"Link, I have some fatherly advice for you. He clearly likes you. And, I wouldn't be surprised if you liked him to." He smiled and patted my back.

"Uhh yeah umm." I blush even more.

"Haha! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that Link. I am not trying to rush you into anything it's just pretty obvious, and Dark told me a little about as I was walking in." He chuckled.

I just sit there staring not knowing what to say. He knows my true feelings I am a bad liar so, not going to try that.

"Well, Link if you want I can help you and him be more than friends."

I blush even more I feel my face is extremely hot. I feel as if I can't hide anything anymore.

"Uh- Err I-I would..." I look away trying to hide the blush. I gulped.

"I would like that." I tried to sound brave.

"Alright boy. I will talk to him a little tomorrow but, I won't say anything you said to me. I promise." He smiles and hugs me.

"Link there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just be yourself. That's all anyone can ask of you." He lets me leave.

I can still feel my face is hot and red so I walk into my room and wait it out. My face cools off and I walk back to the TV room where Sheik is now sleeping again. Lazy much? Oh well. He looks comfortable better just let him be.

"Hey Link. I am sorry about earlier." Zelda sits next to me. Dark seems to be not with her.

"That's okay Zelda. No harm done." I smile.

"Good! And, I heard something about you and Sheik from Dark." She smiles and laughs.

"Damn it... Why can't I have secrets.." I feel my face flush red again.

"Haha! Oh Link there is no reason to feel bad about that. Sheik already told me he likes you. And, I think Dad could already tell something was up. And then you laying on Sheik's lap and he said nothing about it even when Dad walked in. So, it's alright. And plus Dad would actually like you to be who you are and not like everyone wants you to be." Zelda says.

"Dad already talked to me and said he would help me." I say my face still red and hot.

"See! Nothing to be ashamed of. If you like Sheik there is nothing wrong with that."

I can see Sheik round the corner.

"So Link you should probably tell him how you feel in the near future." Zelda says.

"Tell who how they feel about what?" Sheik asks.

"Oh nothing." I smile trying to stop the blush from hitting my face.

"Sheik he likes you! AWE SO CUTE!" Zelda bursts out. I feel my face burn up. I think I should just crawl in a hole and die! WHY ME?!

* * *

Oh Link. When will you learn that some people can read you like a book. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I changed the rating for T as of right now but, will most likely change it when I feel it becomes time to add-on, that or I get tons of responses asking when certain things come up. Next chapter will be up right away. I had tons of motivation. Thanks everyone! I would also like some ideas for this story I have a path for it to follow but, it doesn't seem to be as interesting as I once imagined. But, I will spice it up real quick after the next chapter no worries :)


	4. Confessions of the sister kind

Yeah, I know extremely quick next chapter. I had motivation to continue from one of my friend's and some of this stuff happened during the school day so I just had to continue writing. And, I think I may post one more chapter today. Not sure, I have about 4 extra chapters already written. The words were flowing from my hands! Okay, enough of that. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Pretty fast moving relationship. Yaoi bits and pieces. And, a flustered Link oh boy.

I NO OWN ZELDA. Only my ideas and well my friend's ideas too he gave them to me!

* * *

I felt my face flush right then and there. I turn away.

"Ah, well tell him I like him too." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"See Link, nothing to be ashamed of. I have known Sheik was gay for years." She laughs.

"And, I have liked you ever since we met. I just tried to keep it under wraps. Sorry." He laughs.

I feel my face returning to normal as relief washes over me.

"Oh, then will you go out with me?" I ask timidly.

"Of course Link!" Sheik smiles and walks over to hug me. I was shocked but after the shock I hug back. My heart melted.

"Awwwwwwwww." Zelda sighs.

Dad walks in to see Sheik hugging me.

"Well that was fast." He laughs.

"A lot faster than I intended." I laugh.

"What too fast?" Sheik asks.

"What? Oh no. I think this is perfect." I smile at him staring into his ruby colored eyes.

"Hmm, I didn't even have to do anything! This is perfect!" Dad yells.

Sheik wraps his arms around my waist. I think I can get used to this.

"That's just too cute." Zelda sighs again.

I roll my eyes. I feel as if I am still shaking but, I feel it letting up as I feel the warmth of his arms around me. I sigh.

"Yeah, this feels right." I smile.

"Good, oh and I know this is extremely soon, but the law passed." Dad winks at me.

"Yeah that is a bit soon." I laugh.

"What law?" Zelda and Sheik ask in unison.

"The gay marriage law. That allows couples like Link and Sheik to get married. And there was a piggy back law that allows high schools to embrace it. And starting tomorrow Hyrule Leadership High will allow students and teachers alike do the same. I am glad it passed now that I see how happy it makes my son." He smiles.

"Yeah, that's probably a bit soon." Sheik laughs.

"Just so you guys know I will definitely attend it." Zelda says with a wide grin.

"Haha, don't go too fast there Zelda." I laugh.

Sheik shifts his arm slightly making me even more warm. I smile.

Dark walks in. Noticing everyone in there smiling at Sheik and Link. Sheik has his arm wrapped around Link's chest now.

"That isn't a surprise." Dark laughs.

"Nah. Guess not. I can't hide my feelings very well." I chuckle.

"Dude, you are honestly the most unhidden person ever."

"I guess so. And I should probably thank you Zelda." I smile at her.

"No problem. Just helping you out bro." She giggles.

A maid walks in the room to inform Dad dinner is ready.

"Alright be right there. Come everyone." He says.

Sheik's POV

I would have never expected this. Two days after meeting him we are already dating. I saw those deep blue eyes that reminded me of the clear blue water at Lake Hylia. And, then saw that bruise I wanted to just hug him. Now I don't even have to flinch before hugging him. My life is complete.

I love Zelda so much now. I don't know how to make this up to her.

Link grabbed my hand and brought me around to his side of the table. I think I just melted. This is going to be the best year of high school ever. He put his hand on my leg and I couldn't be happier I think Zelda noticed and started making googly eyes at us. Dark seemed to notice her doing so and tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Her smile became even wider if that is even possible.

If I didn't know any better she is thinking of - wow she is perverted. I think she is thinking of us having sex. Now that is extremely too fast. I haven't even kissed him yet. Disgusting... I mean not disgusting I mean I would love it when it happens but umm damn it why am I saying this to myself. I shouldn't be explaining myself to me... I would love to. Just not today. I feel my face turn red.

Dinner was served it was lobster. My favorite food on the planet alongside pizza. Yeah weird combination huh. I have had lobster on pizza and I almost died of deliciousness poisoning. If that's even possible. I start digging in. We finish eating and everyone is happy.

"I would serve some wine right about now for you all know what." He smiles glancing at me and Link. "But, I don't think you all can afford to lose another day due to hangovers except Dark but, his mother would probably have to chat with me." He gives a hardy chuckle.

"Yeah she would probably beat my ass. I mean she doesn't mind if I drink but, it's if I won't wake up is the problem." He laughs.

"Understandable, I could careless if you kids drank either. It's a free country I would change the drinking law to like 16 or 17, but, there would be too many drunk kids that way." Mr. N laughs.

"Well guys. How about some dessert? I think that could do for the occasion?" He smiles again.

We all nod.

"Then it's settled. Beedle!" He yells.

"Yes Mr. Nohansen?" Beedle replies.

"Please fetch us some dessert. Thank you." Dad orders.

"Yes sir." Beedle runs off.

Beedle then returns with 4 other butlers and all place a tray with a silver top in front of each of us.

"I hope you surprised us well Beedle." He smiles at Beedle who nods in reply.

"Yes, well what we have for dessert today is..." They open the lids. "We have a delicious sundae with five scoops of Ordon vanilla ice cream with Zoran vanilla beans, Terminan Cocoa, and rare Goron Mountain chocolate. Enjoy." He hurries off to do another chore.

"This is why he is my finest butler. Dig in guys and enjoy!" Mr. N smiles and takes a first bite.

Link's POV

The ice cream was the best I have EVER tasted. I never thought you could get anything better than Hylian Brothers Ice cream. But, this is the best damn stuff in the universe! Everyone was clearly not thinking about anything else while they were going all at it. I was the only one watching everyone I guess. Then continued. I think I went to heaven. Everything has gone right today. For the most part excluding some certain things with Zelda. But, everything has gone better than I ever expected. I might have to call Saria before bed.

We all finish our ice cream. Beedle walks in and asks in a butler like voice. "I hope the dessert was a success."

"Beedle, you have outdone yourself again. You will get that raise you wanted in your next paycheck. And, I will give you a vacation when you wish. And tell your wife I send my regards." Dad smiles at Beedle.

Beedle drops his towel in his hands to the floor and smiles. He lost all sense of butler attitude and ran up to hug my father. "Thank you so much. My wife and I have needed this for so long."

"Beedle I have enjoyed everything you have done around here. It will be all expenses paid to wherever you want. Just tell me within the week discuss it with your wife. I might be able to also get your children to go along also if you wish." Dad smiles.

"That would be perfect sir." Beedle looks like he is about to cry.

"You have been a good employee for 12 straight years you deserve this now go to your wife." Dad smiles. Beedle runs off.

"Dad that was nice of you." Zelda speaks up.

"I am glad you thought of it that way. He deserved it though after 12 years and only 5 pay raises it gets kind of monotonous. At least I would assume." He smiled.

"Five pay raises? You certainly are generous." I smile.

"You think that is a lot? I have received twelve pay raises in twelve years." He laughed.

"Yeah speaking of which how much money do you make a year?" I ask.

"When I became President I received 1.5 million that year. And every year since I have received five hundred thousand more. So, you can do the math." He laughs.

"7.5 million?!" I add up quickly.

"Yeah, give or take a few thousand." He smiles.

"What do you do with that kind of money?" I chuckle.

"Save it up for all 4 of you to be able to go to college and pay off all the other stuff in our lives." He smiles more.

I can't help but smile at that thought. This year will be amazing.

After a while more of chit chatting Sheik asks me to come to the TV room. He seems very secretive about this.

We walk in he closes the door behind us.

"What did you want to talk abou- mmph" He cuts me off with a kiss.

His lips are soft and his lips are sweet. We run out of breath.

"Link you are a great kisser, you know that?" He pants.

"I wouldn't think I was if I was just attacked." I laugh and bring him in for another kiss.

It seems as if the party was moving towards the sitting room and they will be passing by the door. I don't care if they see this, it feels more than right. I have my eyes closed enjoying our long kisses hugging Sheik's neck and going through his soft blonde hair. He does the same to me our bodies are rubbing up against each other.

I assume Zelda saw the light on and barged into the room but, I was too busy to notice.

"That is just too hot." I look up and Sheik turns around.

"Uhm, hi Zelda." He says.

"I wouldn't think that this would be as hot as it looks." She giggles.

"Zelda that is really weird." I laugh.

"I don't care. You two are just too cute!" She yells.

"Anyways, you need something Zelda?" Sheik asks in a calm smooth voice.

"Oh yeah, was going to ask if you wanted to come to the sitting room but, you two seem otherwise occupied so I will be going. But, I am not lying when I say this you both are hot. And, when I see you two kiss my heart starts pounding. It's beautiful really. All the girls at school will be soooo jealous." She giggles again then leaves.

"That was really weird. Do you think they will be jealous Sheik?" I ask.

"Even if they are who cares?" He pulls me in to kiss again. This time way more passionate. He starts licking around my lips for me to open my mouth. I let his tongue in and wow I more than melted at this point. His tongue started moving around in my mouth. I couldn't help but start to moan. He backed up and smiled and continued some more. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and it was a whole new response I didn't know you could feel pleasure from this. Sheik moans in response and I start shaking and my heart is pounding enjoying every moment.

Zelda's POV

I can't help but think what will happen with them tomorrow I mean they have what like 5 out of the 6 classes together. That will go over well haha. I am so perverted but who cares. I don't! I will tell all my friends and watch as they get so jealous over them. And, I can claim them as my own. Except now that I think about it this will make Dark a little jealous too. Aww whatever I still think it was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

Dark is sitting next to me I forgot.

"Hey Zelda? You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I was just lost in thought." I smiled and sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" Dad asked me.

"Uhh nothing..." I say slyly.

"Yeah sure. Zelda I know you better than that..." He laughs.

"Ok fine. I saw them making out in the TV room and well I thought it was the hottest thing like EVER." I blurt out.

They both stare at me.

"Uhh, Zelda. Dear. Link is your brother, and Sheik is like your brother. Don't you think it's weird you find it "hot". Dad asks.

"Absolutely not." I smile and go back to dreamland.

"Zelda you are my strangest child. I have to admit this now." Dad laughs.

"I don't care. All the girls tomorrow will be swarming over them. Like seriously they are already good-looking by themselves but, being together all the girls at school will be jealous." I laugh.

"Yep, you lost it." Dad continues in the laughs.

"I am just trying to make out the meaning of this mysterious conversation.." Dark sighs.

"You and me both kid." Dad laughs.

Sheik and Link walk into the sitting room. Their hair is a mess! Oh this is better than I thought.

"Hey boys." Dad says.

"Hi." Link replies.

"So how was it?" Dad chuckles.

"Umm, how was what?" Sheik asks.

"Don't play dumb with me boy your hair is a mess." He laughs.

"I can't even begin to respond to any of this." Link says.

"Oh you two what am I going to do with you, probably nothing because I enjoy both of you being happy but, it's just too funny how fast it happened." He laughed again.

Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Some people like it fast Dad" I but in.

"That's what she said." Dad said.

We all laughed. Such perverts really.

"Ok that was hilarious." Sheik hi-fives Dad.

"Well would you look at the time." Dark says looking at his phone. "I better get going bye everyone." I walk out with Dark.

"Bye Dark." I say.

We kiss for like five minutes straight.

"Bye Zelda, see you tomorrow." he waves. I wave back.

I walk back inside to see Dad laughing and Sheik and Link blushing.

"What did you do to them now Dad?" I laugh.

"Just asked them about their make-out session." He laughs.

"I can tell you it was great." I giggle.

"Still weird Zelda. Still weird." He replies.

"I really don't care!" I smile triumphantly.

Link decides to talk.

"It was nice. I have to admit. And, I never once thought I would be with another guy. But, something just seems really right." Link says.

"Doesn't matter whether it's a guy or not. It only matters if you really love them." Dad says.

"Well I love him." Link grabbed Sheik's hand and squeezed it.

"And I love him too." Sheik squeezed back.

"I'm glad." Dad smiles.

"Still too cute." I can't help it I have problems!

"Shut it Zelly." Dad laughs.

Sheik's POV

Mr. N made us stand up and go to bed realizing that it was half past eleven.

"You all make my life so much more interesting I love you all for that." Mr. N laughs then forces all to go to bed.

Me and Link kiss one last time before heading to our separate rooms.

I lay in bed thinking about everything that went on today. Was one of the best days of my life.

I sleep well and pray to the goddesses for an amazing dream.

_Sheik's dream (Yeah I know everyone will get dreams don't worry)_

"_Your aunt Impa is on the way Sheik don't worry." I was 6 years old waiting for my Aunt to arrive at the Hyrule House to meet with Zelda's dad._

_About an hour later Mr. Nohansen runs to me telling me that Aunt Impa won't be arriving on time due to a snow storm over the Zora Domain they got sent off track and should arrive by the morning. I was wondering why they just didn't wait to fly I ask him and he doesn't know. About 4 in the morning Mr. Nohansen brings Zelda into my room with him and tells me my Aunt died. I cried for hours she was my only blood relative left. Zelda held me tight while I cried until early dawn. I couldn't think straight for weeks._

_End dream sequence_

I wake up realizing it isn't even 3 A.M. I can't sleep anymore for the fear of having that nightmare again. I get up and nervously walk out to Link's room hopefully he is a light sleeper. I knock and he comes to the door. I clearly have tear stains on my face because he doesn't ask any questions and just lets me in to sit on his bed. I tell him everything I just dreamed and he sat there holding me. Telling me it will all be ok. He told me he had a similar dream with his parents death he can barely remember. He makes me feel so much better.

"Thanks Link." I smile.

"Anything for you. If you ever hurt or need to talk just do it. Whatever time of day or night." He smiles than kisses my forehead.

"Now I think we should get some more sleep school starts at 8." He tells me.

"Ok." I lay down next to him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I love you Link."

"Love you too Sheik."

I instantly fall asleep with the feeling of his warm breath on my neck.

We wake up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. We both get up and I kiss him then walk to my room to get ready for the day. I pass by Mr. Nohansen who just smiles and gives me an odd look. I know what he is thinking...

I finish getting ready and head to breakfast. Me and Link sit next to each other Zelda and Mr. N on the other side.

"So, Sheik why were you in Link's room last night?" Mr. N laughs.

"Hmm, oh. I had a dream about Impa and I had to talk to someone about it." I say honestly.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Link did you make him feel better?" He asks.

"I think I did. Wouldn't know if I am the comforting type or not. But, he did fall back asleep." Link smiles.

"He did." I clarified.

"That's good. You two can have a bigger room if you want. Just ask." He laughs.

"Not so soon there Mr. N." I laugh.

"What? I don't think it's too soon. Dark is moving in with us this year because his mother can't deal with him anymore I tried giving her financial aid but, she refused and wants nothing to do with me. So, I just try to avoid her as much as possible now. I mean I offered her one million a year. I wouldn't turn down that offer." Mr. N says.

"I wouldn't either." I drawl.

"Hah. To be honest he is moving in today because he is tired of her. I don't mind it at all you all are responsible adults now. Minus the responsible part but, like I really give two shits." He laughed

We all join him in the laughter seconds later.

"You are the most laid back parent I have ever met." Link says.

"I just go with the flow. Mainly because that's what gets the votes." He winks and chuckles.

That being said Link offered to drive me to school and I accepted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Very fast moving relationship becomes faster in the next chapter, slightly. Anyways, reviews containing ideas will tried to be implemented not saying it will happen but, I am desperate for some ideas. I know sounds corny. I don't care. Please just give a few suggestions so I don't continue writing what my brain calls art and write something more orientated towards readers. Till next time! Bye!


	5. First day back

I bring you chapter 4. Enjoy.

Warnings: Fast relationships; Will be known why later chapters.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda Characters or Nintendo and such.

* * *

We arrive at school and see some people I know. I grab Link's hand and go over to meet them.

"Hey Sheik! Who's your friend?" Ilia asks.

"This is Link, my boyfriend." I smile.

"Awwww that is just too cute!" She giggles. "Hi Link I am Ilia nice to meet you hehe!" She giggles again.

"Hi Ilia! Are you by chance friends with Malon?" Link asks.

"Why darn tootin' I am." She giggles and blushes slightly.

"That's great! Me and Malon go way back I knew her before her dad became Speaker of the House. I had a fairy at the time and that's why she calls me.." Link stopped.

"Fairyboy! I am so glad you can be at this school!" She stops and looks at me and Link's hands together.

"Awww that is just too cute. You two are perfect! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions. So many jealous girls. I can't wait!" She laughs.

"Link you are Fairyboy?" Ilia giggles.

"Yeah or at least I was." Link chuckles. "Too bad as soon as I turned eleven Navi left me, she deserved an actual child of the forest and not a Hylian anyways." Link smiles.

Link's POV

_Memories_

"_Hey, Hey Listen! Hey, Hey Listen!" Navi yells into my ear._

"_What Navi?!" I yell_

"_You see that girl by the ranch?" _

"_Yeah? What about her."_

"_She is your type of friend I can sense it!"_

"_Really? You think we will instantly be friends?"_

"_I know it!"_

"_Well wanna bet?"_

_"Yeah how much we talking?"_

"_Five rupees."_

"_Deal!"  
_

_I run over to the ranch where this girl is standing tending to one of the horses that is brown and white._

"_Hey you! Yeah you Fairy boy! What you doin' on the ranch?" She asks._

"_I wanted to know if you would be my friend." I say._

"_Really?! I needed a friend other than a horse! Sure fairy boy!"_

"_I told you so." Navi laughs_

"_Grrr.." I had Navi five rupees._

_End memory._

"Hey Link, Earth to Link!" Sheik was standing in front of me waving.

"Huh what?" I ask him.

"You just spaced for like two minutes and Malon was trying to talk to you." He says.

"Oh Malon so sorry!" I say.

"Oh no worries fairy boy! We will have a lot more time to talk!" She smiles.

"Good, I would like that." She runs off the bell rings.

"Damn it. Well we didn't get to spend much time together Sheik." I say.

"What are you going on about we have 5 out of the 6 classes together." He smiles then laughs.

"What class do you have that I don't?" I ask.

"Orchestra." He says.

"Oh right, right. Ok. Well let's get to class so we aren't late!"

We run to first period which is Hyrule Government/ History. With Mr. Dampé. We walk in right before the bell rings and many eyes come upon us.

"Ah, New students. Nice of you to join us. Please sit in the back of the classroom in the two seats provided." Mr. Dampé says.

"Now, would you like to tell the class your names, full names preferably." He says.

Sheik stands up. "I am Sheik." then he sits down.

I stand up and say "I am Link Nohansen."

"I didn't know Mr. Nohansen had a son." The teacher inquires.

"I was adopted by him just a few days ago. To be one hundred percent honest." I say.

"Oh, were you an orphan before he adopted you may I ask?" He asks.

"You may. I was in fact an orphan. Lived right outside Castle town." I say.

"That's very interesting I would like to learn more Link. But, some other time." "Welcome to Hyrule Government and History." We nod.

The class goes by painstakingly slow. I almost fell asleep before Sheik nudged my elbow. I thanked him. We had already written about two pages of notes on how the government system works but, I can always ask Dad about something later.

Me and Sheik walk out of the class to head to Hylian Language Arts. We get bumped into by some over zealous bloat head whose name is apparently Groose. Great way to start the year huh... Sheik nods and grips my hand tighter. We received several looks as we pass some dudes that are clearly jocks but, I could probably kick their asses. Zelda passed by us and hugged us both and continued on her way then realized she had a mob following her of fangirls. I didn't realize she was that popular. Maybe being the presidents son can fix that. I smile and Sheik sees it.

"What you thinking about Link?" He asks.

"About how popular we will end up being because I am now the president's son." I laugh

"Hmm, and I will then be popular by default haha." he laughs.

"That would be nice, I think...?" I ask.

"No clue, never been popular. Zelda hugs me a lot so it could seem that way though." He chuckles.

We make it to Hylian Language Arts.

"Hello new students." Mr. Gaebora says.

We nod at him and take the two seats left at the back of the class seems like a habit now.

"Please introduce yourselves." He says.

"I am Link Nohansen." I say.

"I am Sheik." he says.

"Sheik do you have a last name?" He asks.

"Nope." He replies.

"Right.. So, Link are you the president's son? I didn't think he had one." He asks.

"Yes, recently he became my father." I say.

"Hmm, did he get married to your mother or father?" He asks.

"No... I was adopted." I say.

"I guess I have things very confused. But, I heard something on the news about the president having a new child. Glad you could be in my class Mr. Nohansen." he says.

"The feelings mutual." I said diplomatically.

"Right welcome everyone to Hylian Language Arts. We will partake in the wonders found within." he begins to put random book titles up on the projector.

"You must pick one book and write a report on it at the end of the semester in groups of two. One of these five would be preferable, not that I am giving you a choice or anything." He snorts.

"You may pick your partners." He says.

Sheik looks at me and I nod.

"Now does everyone have a partner?" "Good." "Now everyone take a handout of what will be required for this assignment and then be seated."

"Write the both of the names at the top of the paper and make sure to tell me who it is you are partnered with." He says.

I space a little bit.

"Link, who is your partner?" he asks.

"Sheik." I reply.

He then finishes writing all the information down. We received the book "Hamlet" by some old dead guy.

The class phone rings.

"Yes, Mr. Gaebora's classroom." he says.

"Oh yes?"

"He will be down in a minute."

"Ok thank you bye."

"Link you are needed in the principals office."

Everyone gasps. I roll my eyes.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Nope." I respond.

"Sheik go with him."

"Alright." Sheik says.

We walk out of the classroom rather casually.

"Glad you went with me and not that red-headed douche bag." I smile.

"I am too." He grabs my hand and walks me to the principals office.

We make it to the principals office, Sheik kisses me and then watches as I knock and enter the principals office.

"Hello Link Nohansen." the principal says.

"I am Dr. Darunia. Pleased to meet you finally." he says and shakes my hand.

"I heard that you were recently adopted by our president and just wanted to get to know you a little, if that is alright with you that is." he asks.

"Perfectly fine."

"Good, you recently saw that a law was passed about gay couples and such?"

"Yes, Dad informed me about it." I say.

"I just saw you and your boyfriend making out through the window. Sorry but, that window is one way glass." He chuckles.

"Umm now I feel weird." I say.

"No, don't it's perfectly fine. You can not be judged for it anyways." He laughs.

"I can't?"

"Nope. It is against school policy as of yesterday." He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Also, several of our new teachers are gay. So, really nothing to be ashamed of." he laughs.

"Now, how did you come to meet your new family?" he asks.

"Well, it is a really long story over the course of the last three days now."

"I am the principal you have time." he laughed.

"It all started three days ago I was kicked out of my orphanage for turning 18. They couldn't provide for me any longer." I start.

"Interesting, sorry to hear that." he says.

"Not a problem sir. Anyways, I was walking through Castle Town looking for a job or a place to stay, when I bumped into Zelda, who is now my sister." I continue.

"I then proceeded to say sorry then she decided to take me to buy me a red potion because I had a headache."

"She bought me it but I decided to save it. We continue to walk and become acquainted quickly, I seem to have my way with people. We then are on our way to her house, and a car comes roaring down the street. I try to save her but, it is too late the car swiped her leg cutting it open. She almost passed out due to blood loss but, I remembered the red potion and she drank it. Her leg was sealed up and her bone became better in an instant."

"This is a really good story!" he buts in.

"haha, well after she is taken to the hospital I am forced into the ambulance. We arrive and she wants me to stay with her while they just clean up the blood. Her dad arrives and instantly adores me and wants me to come home with him and two other guys. He then asks me about my life and I tell him honestly everything that has happened. He then proceeded to adopt me and the next day it is official. After that they throw me and all the others a birthday party. We all get great gifts. Then after that me and Sheik hit it off. I don't know if I should say more but, the rest is history." I sigh.

"Wow, Link your story is actually very touching and fast paced." He looks at me.

"Do you have anything else you would like to do while at Hyrule High?" he asks.

"Like?" I ask.

"Extracurricular activities perhaps?" he asks.

"Oh, well I like anything to do with swords, anything to do with horses, and archery." I say.

"Oh splendid, we have all those things if you would like to do them. But, three may be a bit much to have with a love life. Just a hint." he chuckles.

"Hmm, Just swords and horses then." I say.

"Good, let me sign you up."

"Well, Link I believe you are free to go, I will probably call you in a lot. Seeing as you are the presidents son. Tell him I said hi alright?" he says.

"Of course Dr. Darunia." I say.

"Now tell your boyfriend to come in here." he says.

"Umm, alright sir." I say.

"You can wait for him." He smiles.

I walk out the door. Sheik kisses me.

"He wants to speak with you too apparently." I say.

"Fine haha." he says smiling after what he did to me.

Sheik's POV

I walk in the door feeling good.

"Ah, so you heard about the law that allows you to kiss your boyfriend it seems?"

"Umm, how did you know Dr. Darunia?" I ask.

"Look behind you." he says.

"Oh, that's awkward. I didn't realize that door had one way glass." I say nervously.

"Ah, boy cheer up no harm done. Any how what clubs would you like to join?" he asked.

"Anything with swords I guess." I say.

"Ok, that will work. Anything else? Your boyfriend there is now in the equestrian club and swords club. Are you into horses?" he asks.

"Well sort of... I am not the best of riders." I admit.

"I bet he could teach you." he smiles and laughs.

"You know what. I think I will join that also." I say triumphantly.

"Always need to try something new, I always say." he laughs.

"Can I ask you something Dr. Darunia?"

"By all means." he says.

"Since it is legal to date a member of the same sex, do you also have the same rights to stop bullying against it?" I ask.

"Why of course. If anyone bothers you two call me up and I will deal with them personally. I have many teachers that came out after the law was passed and I was relieved because I didn't have anymore awkwardness around my employees. The air got so much better." He states.

"That's good I will definitely take you up on that offer." I say.

"Here take my number." He hands me his personal number.

"Thank you Dr. Darunia."

"My pleasure Sheik, continue to make Link's stay pleasurable please." he smiles.

"Will do sir." I smile.

"Ok, now you need to head to your third period I believe you two have the same? Correct?" he asks.

"Yes sir."

"Alright enjoy the rest of your day." he waves.

I exit.

Link's POV

I kissed Sheik and the bell for heading to third period was ringing.

We start our way to Mrs. Dotours for Mathematics 12.

We walked hand in hand all the way there. This time many girls were staring and it was kind of awkward. I just squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Then something bad happens.

"Hey faggot." Groose called to Sheik.

"You know that is an illegal term now?" Sheik says calmly.

"Yeah what the fuck are you going to do about it." Sheik pulls out his phone and texts the principal quickly.

_INTERCOM_

"_GROOSE COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE"_

"What?! How?" Groose is nervous now.

"Fag I will be back and you will be toast." He grumbles to himself.

"How did you manage that?" I ask Sheik.

"The principal gave me his personal phone number and now that it's illegal for homosexual slurs I can just tell him and he will personally talk to them." He says happily.

"This year is going to be great!"

"Hey guys!" Zelda runs up to us.

"Hey Zelda!" We both say.

She hugs us both and sees our hands together.

"You guys are just too cute. I can't even begin." She sighs.

"I will see you guys after third period." She smiles.

Her crowd was larger this time. And some of her friends give us both glances and puppy eyes.

I didn't mind that so much. We enter Mrs. Dotour's class. Like always there were two seats in the back of the class. Seeing as these classes were only roughly fifteen students each.

"Hello new students a happy Mrs. Dotour said." We both say hi.

"Well what are your names?"

"I am Sheik." He stands.

"I am Link Nohansen." I say.

"Oh! I just had your sister in my last class! She is so sweet! I hope you are similar to her!" She is a nice teacher so far.

"I will want to speak with you both at the end of the school day just so you know." She smiled.

In math we learned the difference between rational and traditional trigonometry. We also went over why we use one over the other. The class was over before we knew it. Me and Sheik grabbed our stuff and almost walked out.

"Link, Sheik. Remember I will need to talk to you both at the end of the day, you both have rides home right."

We nod.

"Great see you both then." she smiles and waves.

We walk out and can smell the food in the air. I forgot that Zelda said she would find us at lunch. We speed up to find her. She is waiting in line for something that smells wonderful.

"Hey guys! How is your first day of Senior year?!" She sounds enthusiastic.

"Great! The principal likes both of us. Gave us his phone number to report bullies and neither of us have been made fun of." We both say and finish each others sentence.

"That is just too cute. But, anyways that is amazing! You guys will have a great year!"

We continue through the line and pick up a plate of what seems to be high quality pizza. We get through the line and swipe our lunch cards through a device. The lunch lady seems impressed by the amount of money we have in the account.

"We should sit over here." Zelda says. She points to an empty table secluded away from everyone.

Dark finds us panting heavily.

"Sorry guys. Had to make up a test from yesterday forgot to tell you that I missed part of the day yesterday because of oversleeping." Dark pants.

"No problem go get your food we will be here." She smiles and Dark's glowing eyes brighten.

He walks off.

"Guys I have too many followers!" She bursts out. "I can't seem to get them off my back for more than two minutes!" She sighs.

"Maybe you should just hang out with us. If that would help, or maybe Dark." I suggest.

"Perhaps I could. I sometimes like the attention but, how much they give me is ridiculous. I don't even think half of them know my favorite color." She says.

"What is your favorite color anyways?" Sheik asks.

"I have told you what one thousand times? It is pink!" She laughs.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't tell by all the pink!" I laugh.

"Oh you guys..." She rolls her eyes happily.

"Hey Zelda! Who are your friends?! They seem so dreamy!" A girl shrieks in the most awful tone ever to be imagined coming from someone's mouth.

"These are Link, and Sheik. They are dating. And very close to me. Link, Sheik this is Kotake." Zelda says almost angrily.

"Nice to meet you Kotake." I say. Sheik just nods.

"That is sooooo cute! I wish I could have either of you!" She giggles in a disturbingly high-pitched squeal.

"I know right?!" Zelda bursts out.

Me and Sheik exchange glances and roll our eyes.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Kotake asks.

"Yes they have! It was so cute!" Zelda yells.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that magic in action!" Kotake shrieks.

Zelda and Kotake and her twin Koume continue talking with Zelda who seems now annoyed by their presence.

Me and Sheik just quietly talk to each other while that's going on.

"Well apparently we are extremely cute." Sheik smiles.

"I can say that about you at least." I lean in to kiss him.

"Aww. You are too much Link." He smiles.

"I try my hardest for you. Oh I forgot to ask did the principal ask you about clubs?" I ask.

"Yeah, he convinced me to join the equestrian club and swords club." He blushes.

"Oh that's great! We can be together almost everywhere. I hope Zelda and Dark got that lucky." I say.

"Probably not, I will also need help with horses I got a bit rusty with one after I stopped riding for about two years." he says.

"Not a problem. I can teach you everything you need to know." I smile and we kiss.

It gets quiet around us we look up. Kotake and Koume and Zelda are now staring at us.

"That was just too cute!" The twins shrieked in unison a horrid sound would have ruined any moment.

"Uhh thanks." I shrug.

"No seriously that is like tooo cute!" They do the same again.

Me and Sheik roll our eyes. And, we seemed to have attracted a decent sized crowd. Now, there were new faces and old faces. I recognized Malon and Ilia who now seemed to be holding hands which I didn't even need to do anything. I couldn't believe it was that simple. But, then again look at me. I am making out with a hot dude with red eyes. Go figure.

"Hey Zelda who are your friends?" A more calm voice enters the crowd.

"These are Sheik and Link. My best friends and they are dating." She smiles. "Sheik, Link this is Ruto she is a Zoran and her dad is the President of the country Zora."She says.

"Nice to meet you Sheik and Link." She smiles and winks. Me and Sheik exchange glances once more wondering what the hell we just got into.

"Hey fairy boy!" Malon rushes over with Ilia.

"I didn't even need your help! It was really easy after that law your Dad passed! Tell him I say thank you." Malon smiled. Ilia next to her giggled and wrapped her arms further on Malon's. I smiled.

"Glad it worked out Malon. And, you were right about the crowd just look." She turns there is now like fifteen girls surrounding our table staring at us.

"Yeah, that's weird. But, hey at least y'all are popular." She smiles and hits my arm.

"And, I don't care if they really watch us as long as they aren't judging haha." I laugh.

"Oh Sheik." I say.

"Hmm?" he responds.

"I need the principals number for when we aren't together." I smile.

He reaches into his pocket and hands me the number I put it in my phone and then Malon takes my phone and puts in hers and Ilia's numbers. Then a few more girls take it putting in their numbers than the twins. I got my phone back with like 20 new numbers in it. I felt popular then Sheik let everyone else do the same feeling left out. We both had our phones back when Dark finally made it back to the table. He had to jump through the crowd.

"Hey Dark!" Zelda runs up to hug him.

"Hey Zel, what's with this huge ass crowd?" he asks.

"Some are for me and some are for Sheik and Link." She laughs.

"Zelda I think we need to thin the crowd a little. Don't you think?" He asks her.

"Yeah probably a great idea just I don't know where to start." She sighs.

"Just start ignoring the ones you don't care about or pretend they don't exist." He laughs.

"I will try it."

Two girls in the back of the crowd try to talk to Zelda but she just pulls Dark along to where Sheik and I are sitting. The two just go away. Simple.

"Hey guys, we are back finally." She laughs.

"One girl tried paying us to make out... Not like we basically have infinite money or anything because Dad basically owns the place." I laugh.

"The government does own it and he leads the government so yes we basically own it." She sticks out her tongue and smiles.

Dark starts eating trying to ignore the annoying crowd due to a short amount of lunch time left.

Lunch ends rather quickly from there. Me and Sheik walk hand in hand next to Zelda and Dark and make our way to a class we all have together. Magical Studies with Mr. Vaati.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Like it? Leave a review please. If you have ideas for future chapters I will try to implement just about anything.

I will also be posting chapters rather quickly now that I have less school work and everything has settled down and school has become more interesting, so more things to come. And plot shifts as well. Stay tuned!


	6. Meeting of the Nations

Hey everyone, this story will start becoming more interesting in the next chapter all previous chapters have just built up to it The Hero of Light will finally realize what is needed. So, Don't worry! Anyways, I want to say thanks for all the reads.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters in the slightest. All OC's are mine but, play NO real part in the story.

* * *

As soon as we exit we hold hands and walk to Sheik's car. We get home about ten minutes later.

We enter into the sitting room. Zelda, Dark, and Dad are sitting down talking.

"What took you guys so long?" Dad asked.

"Mrs. Dotour wanted to talk to us after school." I say.

"Did you two get in trouble?" He asks.

"Nah, she just wanted to how you say "Get to know us"." I reply.

"Seems legit. Now how was your day Link?"

"It was fine I just got tired of the whole you are the presidents son?! He doesn't have a son... Stop lying. Sort of thing." I laugh.

"Ah, yeah I bet that would be frustrating. I will consult the media and tell them it's true." He smiles.

He turns to Sheik. "How was your day."

"Kind of like Link's mainly because we only have 1 different class."

I hear some odd sounds coming from Zelda and Dark making out I roll my eyes and turn to Dad and Sheik.

"Really? That's lucky for you two isn't it." He smiles.

"Me and Sheik also got called to the principals office. He wanted to get to know us as well."

"Oh, Dr. Darunia how is he?"

"He is fine. He said if anyone harasses us about our relationship we can text him using his personal phone and he will deal with them personally." I smile.

"That's actually really cool. Did anyone harass you guys?" He asks.

"Well this one kid his name is Groose. He is a retarded ass red head who was the only time we had to text the principal and it was almost instant." I laugh.

"How did he harass you both?" He asked.

"Called us fags and threatened to beat us up." I shrug.

"At least you boys can handle yourselves I feel good about that."

"One last question I heard magic class went well. How well?"

"Mr. Vaati made the four of us teach the class how to use Din's flame and how to control the movement of it." I answer.

"That's cool. I will want to learn how to do that later. Now get to homework everyone." He smiles then walks off.

"Lets go somewhere quiet Sheik." "Sure."

We walk to the study room which is just a small room with a few computers and a desk big enough for us two.

"Did we even get any homework?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Huh then why did I walk here. And what time is it?"

"Five Thirty."

"Oh this school day lasts longer than my old one."

"Yeah, hey Link. About today. I really liked it. And uhh I-I.." He stuttered.

"Hey no need to stutter or be nervous about something just tell me." I kiss him firmly to prove a point.

"Alright." He sighs. "I was thinking maybe we should get that bigger room your dad was talking about. I haven't slept well in ages and the few hours I was with you I slept the most soundly I ever have. I felt safe. Do you understand? Or am I just delusional?" He looks at me.

"I think it's a great idea, and yeah I do understand you. I felt the exact same way." I say.

"Then it's settled we will ask for the bigger room." The door clicks.

"Oh you want the bigger room? That's fine." Dad walks in to sit down in the swivel chair near ours.

"You just make life so much easier Mr. N." Sheik laughs.

"I know I tend to do that for a ton of people." He smiles."I was just coming here to say dinner was ready."

"Be there in a minute." I say. Dad walks out.

"I really like my Dad. He cares about all of us. I want to be a fatherly figure like that one day."

"Me too." Sheik responds.

"We need to head to the dining room now." I say quickly.

I lean over to kiss Sheik and make our way to the dining room.

We eat a steak dinner and then head off to set up our new room.

The new room is huge. A chandelier in the middle made of crystal. Marble flooring like the rest of the house. Marble columns, higher ceilings, and a huge bathroom. Two showers, two bathtubs, two sinks, two toilets, and two rows of lights. It was a sight to behold.

"Uh, this is huge." I say.

"Too big?" Sheik asks.

"Nah, just hmm it feels empty is what I mean because of how big it is."

"Oh we can fix that on Saturday Link."

Dad walks in.

"So, how do you like your new room?" He smiles.

"It's huge. A bit too empty maybe but, everything else is perfect." Sheik says.

He stares at Sheik thinking something just can't put a finger on it.

"We can fix that by Saturday."

"Are you a psychic?" I ask jokingly.

"Sort of. I can read emotions like a book." He chuckles.

"I must be the most open book you've ever seen then." I shiver at the thought.

He turns to me. "Yeah you are a book with all the pages creased and lots of bookmarks hanging out of you." He laughs.

"Good grief." I say.

"Hey Mr. N how old is this room?" Sheik asks.

"The room itself is most likely one of the older ones from almost one thousand years ago." He replies.

"Everything looks so new in it." I say.

"It is new as in about five years ago. Usually when I have couples stay here at the house. But, there are three other rooms similar in size. So no biggie." "And Sheik haven't I showed you this room or one of the three others before? I swear I have."

"Guess not. I don't remember any rooms with a bed bigger than a king size. Seriously what size it that bed?"

"I believe something along the lines of triple King it is custom but it is comfortable none the less." Dad replies.

"Now it is about eight thirty-five I should leave you to your room. And, try to sleep early today. Tomorrow is jam packed after you arrive home from school and after this week school starts sooner and ends sooner just got notice from principal Darunia. So you'll need to get in the habit of sleeping and waking earlier. Night boys."

"Night Mr. N"

"Night Dad."

"You know what Sheik this may sound weird but, I think of you as a son which may be weird since you and Link are dating but, being called Mr. N by someone as close as you. Is just weird. Not trying to make your relationship awkward or anything just saying how I feel." He laughs.

"Anyways night." He walks off.

"That would be weird I have never called him Dad. I always called him Mr. N. Maybe eventually I will come to call him Dad but, not anytime too soon."

"Don't worry about it Sheik even if you did call him Dad I wouldn't be related to you in the slightest."  
"Speaking of which you aren't Hylian what are you?" I gaze into his red eyes.

"I am a Sheikah, close to a Hylian because of my ears but, I am born with red eyes and slightly darker skin." He smiles.

"Nice to know that actually." I smile.

"We should get to sleep now. I don't want to feel terrible the next week and we don't wake up in time or something."

"Your right." I walk to the light switch and turn off the Chandelier and then walk over to the bathroom shutting off the lights. I use my phone to make it to the bed and crawl in. Sheik wraps his arm around me and is going to be the best sleep ever. His breathing slowed down the back of my neck so I drift to sleep.

Zelda's POV

"Glad you are moving in Dark." Dad says.

"I am too, my mom was happy I was leaving.. She was laughing the whole time I packed."

"Do you want one of the larger rooms too? You guys can have the one further down the hall if you like?" Dad asks.

"Sure. Sounds nice." I reply.

They take all of their stuff and bring it into the room very similar to Sheik and Link's.

Dark stood there in awe. I have seen it before though.

"So, how do you like it?" Dad asked.

"It's amazing Dad!" I say.

"Well you better hurry up and get to sleep guys because next week school schedule changes earlier in the morning later in the afternoon, you both need to get used to the schedule." Dad says.

"Alright daddy. Night."

"Night Zelda, Night Dark."

"Night Mr. N."

Dad walks out.

I get into bed and Dark turns off all the lights and he holds me to him tight. It's going to be a good night's sleep.

_Zelda's happy go lucky dreamland only 1 ticket per entry!_

_Welcome to Zelda's dreamland. _

"_Ok, class turn to page 654632 in your textbooks, and read thirty-five thousand and a half pages."_

"_Ugh!" I scream._

_Bell sound_

_Dream ends (my dream motivation is so high!)_

Zelda's POV

I wake up do to my alarm. Dark is already up and almost ready. I start my slow day.

I finish getting ready grab my stuff and take it to the dining room. Breakfast is already on the table. Everyone is eating.

"Zelda, you hit the snooze button like ten times." Dark laughs.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me then?!" I scream.

"Because, not even an ear shattering alarm can take you out of Dreamland." Oh Dark I love you so much but, you are a dick.

"Zelly, you will need to be up by the first time that alarm rings next time. You don't want next week to be a pain in the ass." Dad laughs.

"It already is a pain in the ass... Why do they have to change the schedule?" I plead.

"They want to give clubs time after school. Leaving at 5pm and then heading to an extracurricular is no fun. Most of them last at least an hour." Dad says.

"Does that mean the days will be shorter?"

"Mostly. The day will start at 7:05 and end at 3:00." He reassures.

"Fine." I growl.

Time to head to school Dark wants to drive me so I let him.

We make it to school. And, the bell rings as soon as we step on campus. I run to my first period.

First period was boring so yeah like totally not going to talk about that.

Second period the same. I passed by Sheik and Link who seem to be having a more eventful day then me.

Third period. AP Hyrule Government and History. One of my favorite classes right behind magic studies! I love this class.

"Alright class settle down. We shall now partake in the glorious kingdom that is AP Hyrule history."

"Open up your text books to page 35." "We will begin with the story of the Hero of Time." Sounds interesting!

"Now, the Hero of Time was a young boy at about age 10 who was sealed away in the Temple of Time for 7 years, while the war was raging between Ganondorf's forces and Hyrule's. He awoke then was found in the Sacred Realm, they say he spoke either to the goddesses or the sages." He breathes.

"When he returned he was greeted by a shadow warrior and his fairy companion. The shadow warrior adds on to what the Sages or Goddesses said and proves that they are on the same terms." He says.

"After the shadow warrior disappears from the flash of a deku nut he is gone, no where to be seen." "The Hero of Time wore green attire fit for the ages. Just so you all know. He then heads to the forest temple to start his que-" The bell rings. "Already the end of class? Time flies when flying through time doesn't it class? Well have a great day everyone."

I walk to the cafeteria where Link and Sheik already seem to be surrounded by my fangirls, or their fangirls now. I think I can live with this. I get food then head to the table.

"Hey guys. How was class?" I ask.

"It was fine. It was really boring today so me and Sheik kind of just ignored most of what the teachers said. The only thing of interest is these girls will not leave us alone." Link laughs.

"Tell me about it. I had to deal with them for 12 years now." I say. "And, class was all boring except learning about the hero of time. Who likes the color green haha!" I laugh.

"That sounds just like you Link! I mean think about it you beat the game of the Hero of Time in a record amount of time! And, you love the color green?! What is this? Are you the Hero of Time?" Sheik sounds serious.

"Of course I am not, guys how could I be a hero. Like seriously the only thing I have done to receive attention is date you Sheik and yeah, that's about it." Link rolls his eyes.

Dark pushes his way through the crowd and sits down next to me.

"Hey Zel." Dark smiles.

"Hey Dark how has your day been thus far?" I ask.

"No need for fancy talk haha. In reality it has been utterly shitty. You all know Mrs. Dotour right? Well she doesn't like me and thinks that you are me Link. And she keeps talking to me like I know what she is going on about." Dark sighs.

"Well today just doesn't seem like anyone's day today. Next week should be better." I smile and hug Dark's arm.

"I really hope so Zel." We make out and it gets hot in there. And, yeah it's just me.

Link and Sheik turn back to each other to continue talking about something.

"So, Dark tell me everything that has gone wrong today." I plead.

"For starters, I walked into my first period Mrs. Dotour's and she calls me out asking why I have two classes with her. I stared at her for a moment and she just stood there awkwardly. She then proceeds to call me Link even after attendance when she calls my actual name and I say here. During class she called on me fucking ten times a minute. After class gets out I sigh and begin to walk out. She calls me to her desk she asks me personal questions about Link and I just stand there with my mouth wide open. I tell her my name is Dark, and that I should stop messing with her unless I want detention. She then laughs and then asks me if my last name is Nohansen. After she lets me go she apologizes then I head off to Mr. Dampé's class. One I arrive I get the same shit I did from Mrs. Dotour's I have been in their classes one day longer than Link and I am being accused of being him? This school is screwed to high hell. Like the goddesses just be laughing their prim and proper asses off watching me suffer living in the shadow of one of my friends. They all think I shadow him perfectly!? Does that even make any sense! I mean for fuck sakes Hyrule High why don't you just accuse everyone of being someone else. Like the other kid in my class he got called me instead. Do I even look fat and stubby? I mean look at me. Clearly I am not fat nor stubby! I don't think these teachers should even be allowed to insult me in that way! I was about to kick Mr. Dampé in his tiny balls and run out the dude sitting next to me started busting out in laughter when I said that. Then he calls on that little bitch and the rat tells him! He fucking tells him what I said! What the actual fuck! I can't stand this school sometimes! I might as well just stay home. No one will no I am gone! I am not Link, I am not the little chubby boy who sits in front of me, and I am most certainly not Mr. D's child! I don't even think he can take care of himself! Let alone take care of another?!" Dark slams the table hard. Everyone turns towards him.

"Dark I care, I understand, and I want you to know that I am here for you." I say smoothly.

"I know Zelda, I know. It's just all these teachers act like utter douche bags and don't give two shits who really is in there classes or not. Or even take the time to actual figure out who I am before calling me other names."

Our foreheads touch and I try to calm him down. He sighs.

"Sorry Zelda I guess I kept a little too much hidden inside. I am going to go walk for a little while. I will see you after school." He walks off.

I would've gone after him but, I know that certainly wouldn't resolve anything. He can think for himself.

"Hey Zelda, is Dark alright? He really made a scene." Link asks.

"Yeah, he is more than capable of taking care of himself though. I can only imagine that he can do things on his own." I assure.

Dark's POV

I storm off into the hallways. Upset I can feel tears welling up and just force them back down. I walk into a bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes have become a glowing red mess. My whole pupil became red, I looked like a monster from an old TV show, or a picture from an old color camera with red eye. I sigh looking in the mirror. I can't help but notice that me and Link do look the same. We have the same hair style, the same fashion sense, and the same facial structure. I then rethink. We are also the same height, almost the same weight I assume. After school I might do some family history digging to see if we are actually related. Would be nice to know. Link is more than just a good friend he is like my brother and now that I look at it, he could definitely pass as much.

I continue walking and pace back around to the cafeteria. The bell rings, I run up to Zelda give her a hug and kiss and run off to get to class early.

Zelda's POV

I was afraid that Dark had skipped class again. That would have sucked. Me, Link, and Sheik all walk to our Magical Studies class. Mr. Vaati seems overly happy today as he waits for students to arrive outside the door greeting us all as we enter. The bell rings and everyone is already in their seats awaiting attendance.

"Welcome everyone, I hope lunch treated you well. Now on to Magical Studies. Everyone quiet down. Now, before I do anything I would like you all to head to the magic chambers." He starts.

We all walk into the chambers. He shuts the large barricade behind him.

"Today we will recap what we had learned yesterday, and then try bringing that lesson on slightly further." He says.

"We will all work in groups of two pick your partners."

Everyone shifts slightly and the sound stops indicating everyone has a partner.

"Alright everyone stand in a row. We shall play a little game with Din's fire." He passes everyone a crystal.

"Whoever can make their flame wall hit the end of the room in the shortest amount of time gets bonus points on Friday's quiz." He smiles.

"Now, everyone get into the stance." Everyone does as told. "In 3...2...1...Now!"

I see as my flame gets slowly eaten alive by several others. I can't concentrate enough to possibly win. I don't need bonus points anyways I reassure myself.

"In first place we have Link. Congratulations you win some bonus points on the test." He grins.

"Now, we will take our magic and turn it into something resourceful. Like lighting a fire." He walks in front of each and everyone one of us and places a torch looking object. "First get into the stance. And when you hit your left hand against the ground concentrate on the object and think of a smaller flame. Once you concentrate on the smaller flame the magic should decrease and begin to follow where you would like it to venture to. Any questions?" Silence. "Alrighty then, begin." He smiles.

I take a deep breathe and try to focus on the little piece of wood in front of me. My hand begins to feel warmth on the palm. The surge of power in my hands is making my body tingle with pleasure. I focus harder a flame envelopes my hand. I push the ball of flame towards the wood and Voila! I have learned how to control a magical spell!

The whole class finishes. "Great job class. You have turned a mighty spell into a more reasonably purposeful spell. After this week is out I will allow you to keep the crystals. First I must warn you, the fire will not hit other people. The crystals will be modified to not be offensive. They will only work in defensive and resourceful situations. If they are to be tried for anything other than that. They will automatically shut down and need my assistance to be returned to its original state." He says.

We all nod. The bell than finally rings.

"Bye Link! Bye Sheik!" I yell back at the two. "Bye Zelda!"

Dark grabs a hold of my hand and walks me to my next class which I like to refer to as "Pain in the arse city population one." I chuckle. We kiss and he walks away with a farewell.

AP chemistry is not a class I think highly of. There are only eight people in my class period for it.

I don't even want to know the teachers name, he is just a jerk. All I can seem to guess from him.

Today we learned about absolutely nothing because Chemistry is my worst subject but, the three ring circus of an administration team at this school thought they could just bypass all rules of if they did good in a class or not.

I get out of that class at the first sound of the bell. Never Again. I might drop that class and try to get in with Sheik and Link in regular Chemistry.

I run off to my last class where Dark seems rather distraught. But, we kiss and I walk in to my classroom. A substitute, and one the first week. That's a new idea.

_Intercom_

"_Link Nohansen, Zelda Nohansen, Sheik, and Dark all report to the front office you are leaving."_

"Zelda you are excused from class goodbye." The woman with golden eyes says to me.

I walk to the front office to see Link, Dark, Sheik, and Dad standing there. He tells us to follow his car. We follow him to a very fancy place. His assistants come running up to us with new clothing that looks more that of royalty instead of just leadership of a country. We stare. We are all more than equally intrigued by the outfits.

"Dad what is this about?" I ask.

"We are having a "Royal dinner" with the political leaders around the world. We must look and be presented as our best." He says.

"Dad, you have never made us dress this way before how major is this?" I ask again.

"It is more than likely the most important meeting of my life Zel. I am not going to lie." He says in a shaky voice.

"Alright, we will get these on immediately." I say.

We all walk off to a building that has separate restrooms with more than enough space to change.

I get dressed in what seems to be a mostly white dress with a purple top that has golden shoulder royalty looking things. The bottom of the dress has a purple cloth that goes down the center. A few tri-forces here and there. I... Look... AMAZING! EEEK!

I walk out of the bathroom where Dark and the rest are waiting for me. Dark grabs my hand and I get a few good looks towards him. He is wearing something that looks very unlike himself it appears to be a full tuxedo that is white with black stitching, buttons, collar, and tie. I glance at Sheik who is in a off-white tuxedo with what appears to be dark blue in some places and a tie. I can't tell for the life of me... And, now look over at Link who is also in a white tuxedo with a green tie and green vest underneath. They all look really good. Wow, what is Dad planning?!

We make our way into the meeting place. Dad ushers us into four seats on the sides of him and he sits at the end of the table. The crowd quickly quiets down.

"Welcome everyone to Hyrule's annual inauguration ball. I know I have never thrown one of these before but, I felt obligated to now that I am on my 3rd term." He says diplomatically.

"I brought you all here to not only celebrate, but to also strengthen the bonds between our nations. Yes, we have heard about struggles in the Southern portions of Termina. But, have no fears. I do believe that if any single one of our countries becomes tainted with hints of war, we will all step in to help. I can assure you that I will protect your countries, and mine to the best of my ability. All I ask in turn is for you all to sign this treaty."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I plan on having the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Anyways, if you like the story leave a review, if you have ideas leave a review, if you want to say anything leave a review. Thanks!


	7. The start of something

I said I would get this chapter up today and here it is. This chapter spices up the idea of the Hero of Light.

I do NOT own any Legend of Zelda characters! NO I DONT! Enjoy.

* * *

It states (Dad clears his throat)

_During war and peace times nations rise up to become one. As far as the Gerudo desert all the way through the Zora domain. In the event of war and catastrophe reinforcements and supplies shall be sent to curve the needs of many. We do not ask for assimilation, No. We are not writing this to take over land. We are signing this to serve the needs of our fellow nations. Termina has had their treaty with Hyrule and many others revoked due to the constant slaughtering in the South. We can not just stand by and let it rage on if it bypasses the borders. In said event it does pass the borders we expect troops on the countries doorsteps to help aid the desecration of said Militia Group. We have recently found that dark magic is behind said Group and we will not allow them to pass any border without a fight. They will be finished by the time they enter any country. The other issue we need signed for is rights to use nuclear weapons. In the event this Militia Group is as large as it states, approximately 100,000 troops. If they destroy our forces we will grab the generals and high ranking command out and fly in the bombs. We will have our strongest magicians hold a barrier around the cities near the blast site. The last thing to sign for is, in the event of troops being sent into another country, the highest ranking host general will be in charge of the other countries forces. Also, last but, not least you must maintain an army of at least 50,000 troops ready at all times. Last report of said Militia Group was 50 miles south of the border. We expect the war to be ended as soon as it hits our lands. Please join with us in the protection and prosperity of our nations. May the goddesses be with you all._

"Now that you understand where we are at in this situation do I have any questions?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I have one sir." A large goron man says.

"By all means." Dad replies.

"By having a standing army of 50,000 troops versus a Militia Group of 100,000 actually make any sense?" He asks.

"Yes, the report before last said the Militia Group only had roughly 50,000. If it suddenly spiked to 100,000 in as little as two days, we may have a large problem on our hands." Dad says.

"Is that so? If this is really the case I will have an army of at least 75,000 in about two weeks ready to go into war." The goron man states.

"Very well. Thank you. Any more questions?" Dad asks.

"No? After the treaty is passed around we shall commence the celebration!" Dad claps.

The treaty is passed back to Dad and he gives all the commanding leaders a duplicate to prove validity.

The party lasts several hours, Dad then proceeds to serve an elegant looking cake. It is as delicious as it looks. This isn't much of a ball now that I look at it. There is no music, no alcohol, and no morons. This is just a political meeting that went really well for Dad.

The "party" ends and we all drive back home. It is past mid-night. I can't keep my eyes open much longer. Today has been extraordinarily long. Me and Dark head for our room and fall fast asleep.

Link's POV

After the party me and Sheik are beyond tired. We head straight to bed without any thoughts given. I wrap my arm around his waist and listen to the soft breathing and just drift fast asleep.

_Link's dream_

"_Mr. Nohansen!" _

"_What is it General?"_

"_The Militia Group's numbers have raised further than ever believed."_

"_What's the number?" _

"_235,000 troops."_

"_More like an army now if you think about it. Do we have any intelligence on who the leader is behind this?"_

"_No, sir. But, there is an extremely large tank that has faint purple glowing clouds floating around it." _

"_That must be the leader. Warn the Goron's what might have happened! Tell them to check the blast door seals. There is no way it could possibly be what or who I think it is. That seal was made of unobtainium there is no way you could possibly pass through such a toxic and strong material."_

"_Yes, Sir. The Goron's will be informed immediately."_

"_Oh, before you leave General, I would like to inform you that the if the blast door is open or tampered with come back and I will send in the nuclear missiles. With the first strike we should take out several thousand and then the nuclear particulates should kill off at least a hundred thousand. If they are mages and can heal themselves like they say. Be careful General, call the secret phone number if anything new pops up."_

"_Will do sir!" _

(Link gasping for breath)

Sheik turns and realizes Link had a nightmare he is sweating.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"I think." "I think I just had a dream about the war that is near."

"That could be good or bad. Sometimes dreams mean something, other times they do not. All I know is we should probably get back to sleep." He hugs me tighter.

"Alright." I snuggle into his embrace and drift asleep.

The next few days pass by if nothing was going on. (No I am not skipping days due to the fact of laziness, I don't want bored readers.)

3rd person POV

Saturday draws into a rude awakening with sounds of jets up above. And, a low rumbling that is becoming louder.

"Uhh, Sheik. You hear that right? Link asks. "Yeah I do that sound just doesn't seem natural." He whimpers.

We run to the dining room, no one there. We run all around the house no one except Zelda and Dark who we assume are still fast asleep. We run to the TV room and turn on the news.

"Hyrule at War? Figure out up next." A noisy commercial pops on.

"Shit Link I think your dream might have some significance." The low rumbling becomes louder and starts shaking things out of place. It becomes a more throaty growl as we head to the sun room to see that it is a heavy duty bomber headed towards the Southern Hyrule/Termina border. We continue watching it leave view. We run back to the TV.

"A high class bomber was just seen heading towards the Southern Border along with smaller jets to escort it across the country." "It is said to have some sort of nuclear weapon rather large we assume due to the size of the aircraft."

The news chopper begins following the jumbo sized jet. It continues flying until there is a sea of people and gun shots and we see a jet land and it takes some people on. Then purple balls of energy fly past the jet and right past the chopper blades. They missed the jet. The jet gets right above the army. And drops "The little Din." The light was overly bright for the camera. The smoke clears several minutes later showing a group of mages holding up a forcefield blocking the bomb from hitting in the first place. Only a few seem dead. Not sure of the actual toll as of yet. Then moments later a bright light flashes on the screen, the jumbo jet was just a decoy. The real bomber was high above and dropped a nuclear missile the screen is continually white.

"Sheik I don't think that's the end of it. Those mages held back the decoy like it was nothing."

"I don't know Link, might be something bigger than we can tell. Look the white is clearing!" He yells.

I snap my head back around to stare at the TV.

There was a battered force field barely holding on by a lone mage. The rest seemed dead or unconscious. They were not expecting that sort of blow.

Then the camera switches to a side view with a fresh camera. The jets are swooping in and gunning down the single mage left. Direct shot. All were vaporized or killed. Hyrule has conquered the enemy!

"Doesn't it seem weird that the army did not look like 200,000 more like 50,000 at most." I say.

"Yea, something seems off. I believe there is more to this than everyone thinks. I can almost sense something about to go wrong."

An announcer comes back screaming on the TV. Our heads turn back eyes glued to the screen. "This just in the previously obliterated army has purple smoke rising around the dead soldiers. I believe this is when we hit the big red button and run away forever, grab your kids and loved ones. Zombies seem to be taking over." We stare at the TV in awe. Dead bodies start crawling around, this version of zombies looks familiar.

"Sheik we need to get to the library fast!" I start running grabbing his wrist in the process.

We get to the library and I start pulling books off the shelf in search of a book about monster types.

"Sheik look for one on zombies or monsters of some sort, preferably ones that were around when Ganondorf ruled the lands." I am panting at this point.

We search and search until near the right side of the door Sheik manages to find a book all on monsters.

He flips through the pages until a zombie like monster appears before us.

"Link they are called re-deads." "Does it say they have any weaknesses?" I ask frantically.

"One in particular is lightning based spells, and another is plain mortal combat." He says.

"I am going to call the principal to ask for Mr. Vaati's phone number." I start shaking.

-_phone rings-_

"_Principal Darunia I need Mr. Vaati's phone number we need him urgently." I plead._

"_Link he is not at the school right now he has already left. What do you need?" He asks._

"_On the news the purple dust floating around the corpses of the offense is raising them from the dead causing re-deads. The only things able to stop them is Lightning spells or hand to hand combat, nothing else will kill them." I beg._

"_Hold on, here it is." He recites the numbers. _

"_Thank you so much Mr. Darunia!" I say._

"_Good luck young hero." He says._

_-End call-_

-_Dialing Mr. Vaati-_

"_Hmm, hello who is this?" Mr. Vaati asks._

"_This is Link. We have a situation on our hands." I plead yet again._

"_I know what you mean. Alright bring Dark, Sheik, and Zelda. You all are aspiring magicians. I think you can handle this spell now." He says as if he already knew._

"_Thank you Mr. Vaati we will be over quickly." I say._

"_Alright see you then Hero." he says._

_-End call-_

What's with all this Hero business like seriously I wonder what this all means.

"Alright Sheik go get Dark, I will get Zelda meet in the sitting room and type this address into the GPS."

"Ok now hurry Link!"

I run down the corridors and flank left I run past three hallways of varying lengths. Then run to the right past the dining hall. Then past the stairs to the left run to the second room on the right.

I bang on the door. "Hmm?" "Zelda it's me Link! Hurry up and follow me! No time to explain!" I beg.

She opens the door and I grab her wrist and start running. We get near the last turn and I trip flipping her over my shoulders into my lap and slide across the marble into the sitting room. We stand up and brush ourselves off and jump into the armored SUV that is saved for special occasions.

Sheik drives us to Mr. Vaati's house. None of us say a thing except Zelda who apparently was having visions of a Hero that was similar to me? What is this all supposed to mean. I don't like believing in fate! Not once has it done me any good.. We arrive jump out and Mr. Vaati opens his garage door that leads down into a basement that was made into a blast chamber good for practicing spells in.

"Alright children, I need you all to take one of each of these crystals." One looks like Din's fire but, it has a stronger warmth to it. The white crystal has a slight static surrounding it.

"These are offensive crystals, they can be used to wound and protect. I hope for the latter but, can only hope you all choose correctly. I will show you how to use the lightning spell and then to conduct it into a ball of high powered shock that can take out a small group. This skill has been lost over the centuries but, it has been making a slight come back but, I doubt the Terminan's even remember how to cast Din's fire let alone a lost art. Anyways..." He starts

"First take the fist with the crystal and hold it at arms length behind you. Then imagine a lightning ball and controlling it. Put your other arm out in the opposite direction. Feel the power flow throughout your body and soul. Flick your right arm out towards the outstretched hand and imagine a push of energy." He continues.

"Now push with all your mental might on the feeling coursing through your veins." He stands in awe as each of us create an equal size and how strong they were.

"Excellent! Excellent now with the floating ball of light in front of you grab it while focusing on the power you just felt. And, now chuck it into the wooden mannequins and watch the power unfold." He smiles.

We all chuck our light at the mannequins and they all are destroyed on contact. "Now that you have learned to control the ball of light. We will focus on streams of the lightning. First get into the stance as stated before. Start with the first movement after the second hand motion. And, this time clap your hands together and the lightning should spray out the finger tips in a mostly forward manner."

Buzzing sounds emit from the air. And streams of lightning come out to strike the wall on the other side from all four of us. The light danced between the four of us. "You all have an amazing gift. It took me personally 3 years to master these spells. When it took you four less than one days time." "I wish you all the best of luck in defeating the re-deads, and also Link good luck with the special weapon." He winks and forces us off.

One of Dad's bodyguards is now driving he seems to be headed towards the outskirts of town. All the mages in the city have lined up along the West wall bordering Hyrule Fields. We are forced out and line up alongside several other mages. We were given extra lightning crystals, to hand out to the mages. All but a few needed one and some needed a lesson but, were a little reluctant to letting young adults do the teaching.

I start feeling dizzy as if about to faint. I shut my eyes for a moment. I breathe slowly.

A bright woman descended from the sky before my shut eyes. She had an air about her that was calming yet powerful. "Link, this may be your first time seeing a goddess. I imagine it is a little overwhelming. I have come to tell you of what powers you properly possess. First is a magic that hasn't been seen for millennium. The sun warriors used to live out near the Gerudo Valley many have tried to possess the power of the sun to only ultimately fail and die. I need your trust Link only you can unleash this power to properly dispose of thousands of "re-dead's" as they are called. To control the rays from the sun and not hurt your surroundings or people around you. You must begin to stand in the position of My fire, I mean Din's fire. Now in the crouching stance adjust your left foot so it is placed behind you. Now breathe in extremely slowly, think about the scents and aroma's around you, even if they are blood. Do not fret when you see others dieing I am watching over you personally, you and your boyfriend." She smiles. "Now, once you take in the surroundings call upon Nayru, my sister. And, begin to focus on miniscule details around you. After Nayru finishes, take Ferore's courage and feel the power build up within you. Slide your left leg out and put your right palm out and in your left hold this powerful crystal." She hands me an orange and red flickering stone that emanates like that of the sun. "With your outstretched right hand pull it into a fist and use your pointer finger to guide the light blasts. Once you have pointed at said target take a deep breathe and make a small prayer to any of us, and then watch as the sun swells around you sliding through your body. And, evaporate that of a re-dead's body. This move also works on the living but, the explosion is quite a hair more bloody. Now I should warn you the feeling of the sun inside your body Hero, will be overly pleasurable and if you let go of the power before it is ready could ultimately damage you in a permanent way. Don't worry if you mess up a few times we will be here to back you and the rest of the mages up. With that I bid you farewell until the battle begins." And with that Din leaves.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Sheik yells at me as I here bombs exploding all around us.

"We need to set up a force field around the city while the jets make another bombing run!" He continues.

I place much power into a barrier that slowly envelopes the lands of Hyrule after the initial blast is over we let down the force field for a moment. Re-dead's are now in view after several hours of bombings. They are within range.

I look up see the crystal in my hand starting to materialize. I am ready to fight. I get into a stance that everyone seems to be in awe from I finish the ritual with a prayer and a point of a finger. The sun starts going through my body, making me glow from the inside out. It feels far more pleasurable than she could have ever described. I want to just let it linger but, then snap out of it to reailze the burns starting to form and starting to rip at my armor plate. I release the tension and a miniature sun rolls out of my hand towards the enemy a flash of light so bright it burns and we all turn. The blast was far more successful than once imagined.

"Ah, it seems as if the Hero of Light is in our midst soldiers!" They all salute me.

"Hero of Light? I didn't know I could ever amount to such a thing." I say.

"Don't worry about it for now, after the battle we will dwell on the history of yourself. Good luck continuing the fight." He salutes then jumps into a heavily armored stationary vehicle to relay commands to all sides of the war.

Goron's start pouring in from Death Mountain. Zora's create a wave of water as they approach from the Zora Domain. All the generals head into the armored vehicle for a debriefing after they are finished they all walk out and salute me as they pass. I hope I am doing right by the goddessess.

"Link, you are doing fine by us. Do not worry yourself. Now prepare another cast. This one will be infused with a far more potent dose of magic, do not worry the pleasure level will be lower so the urge to shoot will be far greater." The voice echoes.

I begin to get into the stance again to attack the charging re-dead's I scan the area during Nayru's wisdom and smell the aroma's of war and gunpowder. I then feel the courage to pull through and blast a miniature sun the size of a large tank. It mows down the re-dead's and causes a disturbance on the other side. It appears to be a retreat. I strike one last time killing off the last of the re-dead's and giving time to focus on mobilizing our army to the gates to Termina to block off the remaining amounts of soldiers trying to pour through to battle. Sheik runs up beside me to grab my hand in reassurance that everything will be fine. I squeeze his hand then he yelps. I realize now that my hand was on fire and around my arms was what seemed to be a branding that recently showed up with several suns with tri-forces laid about over the fine lines and sweeping images.

"Tattoo's seem to suit you." Sheik says honestly.

"I think I could grow to like these ones." I admit.

"Link! Link!" Zelda comes rushing towards me in some sort of battle mage gear.

"What is it Zelda?"

"Dark and us were more than right. The name of the last heroes were all Link, so I should have known that you were a direct descendent bound to create peace in the lands. I wish I could have told you sooner but, not until now that I truly realize that my brother is a hero!" She smiles and hugs me only to be found smoldering after doing so. I apologize and she laughs.

No where to be seen is the other army. We are given permission to go off back to our homes. Everyone is asked to except me. They say and plead that they need me to stay near at all times. They will send me up on a helicopter to aim and shoot down enemy vessels in the sky and on land if they emerge.

We land at Fort Field Air Force Base. They lead me to an Apache Helicopter and it has a side rail and platform hanging off the right side, they expect me to hang off of it to shoot the sun's power at the enemies. That's a joke I hope. They can't expect me to concentrate while holding on for my life! That would be absurd!

"Hero." I turn to see a high ranking military officer saluting me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You will be placed on this platform. And hold onto the rail to rain down the sun." He says.

"Do I have a say in the matter?" I ask.

"Not exactly, no. The prophecy states that the Hero of Light only has two missions that he will be resurrected for. 18 years ago when you were born the goddesses gave you a power of determination. And, now that you are of age to fight... They gave you this power that envelopes your whole being. Would explain the smoking and aura of light around you but, you know who is judging?" he chuckles. "I would like you to do this for the sake of Hyrule. Not just for the mission at hand. Once your mission is over the power will go dormant until needed once again. You see that tattoo, I hope you like it because according to prophecy on your actual 18th birthday not the one specified of birth the tattoo will form and you would be contacted by the goddesses. Once this is over with I will show you the location of the secret book, that tells you everything about yourself, and the one's around you. And by the way my name is General Darunia." He smiles and winks, then guides me to the Apache. I had no idea that I was talking to my principal the whole time. Is that weird or awkward? I have no clue anymore. I just want to be at home right now. Home.. Home... It wasn't my home more than a week and a half ago. I can't believe I think of it as home... I wave the thought away. They love me and care for me. I don't think I could live without them anymore. I must continue on with my destiny.

"Hero. Once we get air-born stand on the platform and try to fire at one of the targets we had set up to see if you can handle being jerked around while concentrating." "Alright let's go." I say.

The Apache jerks the dual blades rip through the air and create an overwhelming sound I am starting to regret the decision I think.

The helicopter starts lifting off the platform and moves forwards towards the entrance of the hangar. Once out it is lined up with some huge targets. "Hero, begin to concentrate your fire on the pillars below with random objects on them. With Nayru's wisdom you should be able to even see the smallest of target. Good Luck." The pilot yells.

I begin to concentrate I get into the stance not worrying about the motion of the aircraft I begin to feel the power flow through me, it feels so warm and comforting almost like being hugged by a lover. I move my left arm to reach to my right and stare at the targets and point at the smallest one. The sun shocks through the air heat everywhere the sun shoots straight out the tips of my fingers and directly hit the target. "Great shot Hero! Now I will start making evasive maneuvers try to aim at the second largest one and concentrate even while the helicopter is in motion." The pilot yells. "Will do." I say.

He begins to speed up the helicopter towards the targets and swooshes in close to the ground and then up high. I begin to concentrate the motion is breaking my concentration and the sun is starting to eat at my insides. I quickly adjust to the maneuver and then with a whole lot of luck. I manipulate the sun into a straight shot of light that vaporizes the correct target. "Quicker than I would have ever guessed you are certainly a Hero." "This time try to concentrate and create the largest ball of sun you can possibly form. Once done set it loose upon the largest target and see what becomes of it and the surrounding area." He laughs. "Alright." I say.

He positions the helicopter further away than before clearly he knows what will happen. I concentrate and I feel the power of the sun increase in my body. It causes so much pain inside my body. I feel the aura around me expanding I feel the target I feel the power wanting to escape through just about anywhere. The pain is so excruciating I feel I can not hold much longer and let loose a ball of sun the size of the helicopter itself. It hurdles through the air and strikes down on the targets he backs the helicopter up and stares in disbelief. The sun left a crater in the run way bigger than the Apache. Smoke consumed the area around it. I feel like I could create one ten times stronger now, I feel as if I could take on more of the pain. "Hero, you seem to be stronger than one of your ancestors. I should probably tell you my name. My name is Sheik, yes I am related to the one you know. I have been constantly aware of your presence. I am his fourteen times great grandfather. I am happy he has found someone as strong as you to keep him safe and he seems happier than the last time I saw him. Thank you. And, I also must tell you I was forced back on to Earth and a sage came to me where I was buried in the middle of the night to tell me to become a fighter pilot. Of course I did not know what that was at the time. I didn't realize that I would be helping save Hyrule anytime soon. But, after my training I was instantly enlisted into the air force doing Apache work. I was in the Gerudo Desert war. It has lasted forever and still roaring on but, we have since let troops go back to their families. Too many have died so far. I am glad to be working for you my Lord." He salutes. "No need to call me a Lord?" I say. "Oh sorry force of habit. I came from the 15th century so you know. I can't be perfect." He laughs. "Well, Sheik I thank you for helping me learn to concentrate I have one question though. Are you going to be the pilot for me today and the rest of this war?" I ask. "Yes, I will be I have been trusted with the power of this helicopter and I intend to stay true to the sages." He smiles.

"Alright, lets go kill an army." He shouts.

* * *

Things get even spicier in the next chapter! For real doe. Anyways thanks for reading reviews, comments, pms. Just about anything ideas and such would be extremely welcome. Thanks again! Next chapter may either be posted tomorrow or Sunday not sure. But, I have had so little stuff to do in school. I just can keep pounding out them chapters. Thanks again and be sure to like favorite do whatever you please.


	8. The Light Will Shine

Shorter chapter but, it is spiced up like I promised. And, I posted it today (Saturday) like I promised. I intend also to post another chapter today or tomorrow because, I am enjoying what I write. Anyways Enjoy!

I do NOT own LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS OR NINTENDO RELATED STUFF. ALL OC'S OR IDEAS ARE MINE.

Warning: A cranky boss.

* * *

Link's POV

Old Sheik takes us up higher tells me to strap into the seat. We fly to Hyrule Fields and see a large group of the Militia advancing on Castle Town the main city. I get up onto the platform and try to focus in on the soldiers. I breathe calmly I feel an even stronger power inside of me than before I feel like I am about to melt and faint at the same time. This time even before I let go the ball of sun is forcing it's way out of my hands forming in front of me. It is growing to the size of larger than the helicopter and continues growing I try to hold steady and wait until we are closer. It continues to grow and is now burning my hands. I look at my arms, a larger tattoo with more intricate designs is crawling up my right arm. I must be doing something right. We approach the army. I let go the ball of light and force it upon the troops. I blink and the sun is over them and hit harder than the nuclear bomb in the news. Sheik jerks the helicopter upwards to avoid any damage. I blink again, the numbers have dwindled. I see a crater the size of the Hyrule House in the ground. Luscious grass once there now gone and burning a whole to the Earth's core. I feel pity for the land, but these soldiers must be stopped. I feel the energy building up again and this time I didn't even initiate it with the stance. I just let the power flow, again it builds up to an enormous amount, I assume it's as big as the smallest star in the universe.

"Sheik! Get further away this is going to get ugly!" "Roger that Hero."

The Apache flies away and dodges a magical attack by one of their mages. I feel the power this time creating a vortex around the power I am creating. It is becoming a vacuum. Another shot of purple flowed towards the helicopter it flies straight into the sun I am in control of and it grows and flickers it has absorbed the purple dust and is now a bright purple. "OK, Hero you may open fire!" I release the tension of the small sun and a vortex follows it. I blink and see a force stronger than most typical warfare weapons give way to a massive whole the size of a large asteroid impacting Earth. The Earth begins to shake. Purple smoke filling the air the ground begins to open up, I feel as if the goddesses know what's going to happen next. I begin to recharge instantly more power flowing through me.

A giant crack splits the Field in half. Purple smoke coming up through it. A sinister and loud laugh is heard even over the deafening sound of the helicopter blades.

"Alright, Hero I must drop you off here. I can no longer help you with this fight. You must stop the evil here and now. Or forever the land's will be destroyed." I nod. I do a back flip out of the Apache which is still over 200 feet in the air and then feel power being sent through my combat boots and feel myself being lowered to the ground slowly. I smile knowing just what is about to happen. The boss, the Gerudo King, he has awaken yet again.

I stand on the left side of the seam in the Earth. Waiting, the laughter becomes louder. More sinister and more booming. A large purple gas thick as fog raises from the crack and a loud snap the ground is forced open. A ball of dark purple gas is hurled into the air. And with a bang, the evil King is before me.

"So, I am assuming you are Link?" Ganondorf says with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed I am." I say trying to hide my unraveling nerves.

"I remember you being taller, and had a slightly larger build." He chuckles.

"I also don't remember that tattoo, oh.. I get it now. You are not the Link I know! I feel so stupid, ok let me start again."

"Uhh, fine?" Confused as I am.

"Hello Hero. We meet for the first time. You shall be killed and mounted on my wall once this whole war is over." He chuckles.

"Okay, let's just skip the formalities... Yes you scare me, yes you are creepy, and for the love of the goddesses when was the last time you showered." I don't know when I grew the balls to say that.

"Whatever, I guess you aren't one of those Heroes that requires a back story. Have it your way." He chuckles.

He then transforms into a Large powerful looking warthog thing. I try to hold back a laugh after that.

Purple smoke envelopes his entire being. He charges. I jump into the air using the sun's rays to propel my jump I land right behind him.

"Olay?" I say.

"You insignificant piece of garbage. I knew you were different from the rest. The rest would just roll off to the right side to avoid that." He returns to his Ganondorf form slowly.

"Now, that I know my beast form will not harm you I must fight with my fists." He frowns.

"That's a great idea!" I say.

"Enough with the sarcastic remarks child..." He rolls his eyes. Not exactly the strongest sounding of person.

"A large sword forms from the purple mist around his arms. Large enough to almost hit me from here."

I concentrate on the power of the sun while the sword is slowly making its way into reality. I feel the sun rise faster than all the other times and is released without my consent and hits him square in the chest.

"Ooof!" He scrambles back to his feet. "A mage? What type of sick joke is this. All the other Heroes haven't been mages?!" He growls then attempts to make a run at me, I have sword training as well when I would do so with Kafei. I dodge the run and jump to the side I am now out of range and start to create a straight shot of sun. He realizes this and charges again. Not realizing that the goddesses are helping me in this fight. I make a small prayer and the sun shoots straight out of me. It hits him directly on the head. He falls backwards with a thud.

"That was too easy old man." I chuckle.

"How?! A mage defeating a mighty warrior?! This is impossible! I will be back Link! Mark my words! Curse you Link!" He then disappears into nothingness.

Moments later the crack in the ground enlarges with an earthquake a larger much more impressive looking Ganondorf stands there he looks at me again and snarls.

_Link's mind._

_Link this is Saria I forgot to tell you that I have been chosen as a sage and the only one that can contact you this way. I must tell you defeat this form of his and us 7 sages will seal him back into the realm in which he came for the next Hero or you to defeat him in a later life. DO not worry be careful and use the suns powers to create a Light arrow with a much more substantial hit. It will cause more than just paralysis the sun arrows will be need to be thrown by you and only you. Here is how you make them. _

She describes the process.

_And then you can throw them as fast as light into his body. This form of Ganondorf has something videogames today like to call Health Meters. Above his head there is a red bar, it is currently full with each sun arrow the meter will drop until he is defeated. Once he is destroyed run away as fast as possible so we can blow up his Gerudo body remains and then seal his soul in the chambers. Good Luck Linky!_

I begin to see everything again the new Ganondorf was standing on a pedestal and glaring at me like I was boring him. Whatever.

"Hey Hero would you like to join me and rule Hyrule?" He smiles deviously.

"Hell no... Why would I want to work with a smelly old dead guy." I laugh.

The power within me creates several sun shots and a bag that appears to be a quiver for the arrows and is quickly placed on my back.

"Oh you are a feisty one aren't you?" He laughs. "More fun for me then." He grins devilishly.

He jumps off the pedestal with a ground shattering noise. He grabs his former self and takes the sword from where it used to be. I take out a sun arrow and concentrate on forcing it forwards. It goes before I can even blink. It gets imbedded into his body and flares up causing his health meter to drop to 75%. This should be easy.

He falls back but, quickly regains his balance. He takes the sword and launches it at me. I feel as if someone took over and before I knew it I was behind him. I must have the speed of light also. I smile.

"What the?! Where did you go Link?" He shouts.

"Behind you." I then throw another arrow that hits his sword and forces it out of his hands and halfway across the field.

"What is this?! No one has possessed that kind of power for many millennium!" He shouts.

"I'm just lucky I guess." I snort.

"You fool." The purple dust then surrounds him with a shroud of darkness. The purple dust seems to be acting as a force field to deflect the arrows.

I quickly throw one at him and it shatters part of the barrier open.

"What?! Not even my strongest of force fields can stop you?!" He yells.

I throw another one during his rant and imbeds inside the force field and shatters it completely. Ganondorf falls to the floor, exhausted.

"Do you give up?" I ask calmly.

"Why would I give up? The evil King?! The ruler of Hyrule?! I always win at least once!"

"**I HAVE NEVER LOST THE FIRST TIME" **A dark and deeper boom of a voice sifts through the air.

He stands up taking in the cloud of dust from the fallen soldiers and grows. He is now a glowing purple giant. Link you and your childish brain.

"**NOW THAT I AM STRONGER YOU STAND NO CHANCE HERO OF THE SUN!" **He laughs maniacally.

"Nah, no you don't stand a chance against me." I say cooly.

"**DON'T DISRESPECT ME I AM YOUR RULER!" **He screeches.

"Yeah whatever." I take out a larger sun arrow and throw it faster than light and imbeds into his skin he winces and grabs a hold on the arrow as it is bursting. He falls down. His health meter is at 63%. Thank you whoever gave him the percentages.

I throw another one while he is down and lands in his knee cap. Hehhehehe. That's funny. Link focus...

Alright Din...

It explodes and his knee is dislodged and his health drops again to 49%.

I throw three at a time this time all hitting him intensely as they rain down onto his chest. BOOM BOOM BOOM.

His health is at 22% He is bleeding with purple smoke. He tries to regain balance only to see his knee give out under the pressure.

"Hero." I turn around quickly to see the pilot Sheik standing there.

"Take this it should be enough to kill him at under 10% health." He then runs off.

I look down and it is a nuclear warhead that can be laced onto a sun arrow. Ganondorf finally heals his knee and his health rises to 27% and starts climbing fast.

I take out three more arrows and do a similar assault. They bounce off of him into the ground and burst at his feet causing him to fall over yet again and drop his health down to 16%. The purple energy flows from his fallen form and wraps around me. I feel my outwards appearance changing. I hear a voice unlike that of what I have heard before.

_Link, this is your conscience I need to tell you to concentrate on a blast of sun to unwrap yourself from the smoke._

_Can I call you Navi? I think you sound like a Navi to me._

_Whatever call me whatever you want just do it._

I am released from my mind and concentrate on the power of the sun. I am quickly unraveled from the purple smoke and it disappears in a flash. I feel as if I have been changed or altered no time to worry about that now. I throw another larger sun arrow into Ganondorf's flesh. Then quickly lace the warhead onto the other now last sun arrow and shoot it into Ganondorf's head. I run back as fast as possible now seeing no light whatsoever. I stop, realizing I am over a mile away within half a second, the warhead explodes leaving nothing behind.

_Link we will now seal his soul. Good job Linky!_

That was easier than I ever planned. Sheik is waiting for me a little further towards Castle Town. I travel at light speed towards the copter and jump in.

"Congratulations Hero." He says. I turn back to watch as the sages cast a blue glow around the body and it bursts into pieces. "I am going to land you right at the Hyrule House." He says cheerfully.

We arrive and he slowly lowers himself onto the heli-pad. Dad is waiting for me.

"I heard you did good son." He smiles and brings me into a tight hug.

"Well if you count good defeating an Evil King twice and killing about 10,000 enemies than yeah I did good." He laughs at that.

"Let's get you inside."

* * *

I hope this chapter was a satisfactory boss battle. My first time writing one. Did you like it? If so tell me, If not tell me. And, thanks again for your follows and likes and favorites, those are the only things that really motivate me. One last thing if you have any ideas regarding this story please let me know with a PM or Review that would be great! Next chapter up today or tomorrow depending on motivation.


	9. Prophecy of Light

Got bored decided to post this chapter. So, enjoy!

Warning: Some intense kissing shounen-ai stuff not anything too explicit.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All oc's are mine and so are the ideas. (Until someone decides to give me ideas :P)

* * *

Link's POV

"Wait, Link!" Sheik runs out of the chopper to tell me something.

"Take good care of my great great great great...(he continues)... great grandson you hear?" He smiles and hits my shoulder.

"Yes, sir." I smile.

"Don't call me sir haha. You are higher up than me by a ton." He laughs.

"See ya round Hero." He waves and flies off.

"Great great great great what?" Dad asks.

"Long story short he was resurrected once the evil beings refilled the lands. His name is Sheik and is Sheik's ancestor." I say.

"Ah, makes sense if I don't think about it. Let's go inside." Dad says.

We go inside into the sitting room night has passed and is now about 7 A.M. No one slept during the night. They were all in the sitting room waiting.

"Nice tats Hero." Dark chuckles.

I look down to see both my arms wrapped in the same tattoo revealing several suns and more tri-forces around them.

"Hmm, I could get used to these. Oh! And they glow in the dark!" I laugh.

"Link your home!" Sheik runs up to hug me. I kiss him and he continues holding on to my arm.

"Now that we all know each other are alive I think it would be best to sleep. We don't need to fall asleep at school tomorrow." Zelda says.

"We have school tomorrow?! Even after what I did to save the lands? This is bull..." I frown.

"Don't worry, I will help you through tomorrow." Sheik smiles and brushes a bang out of my face.

"Alright... Well if you all need me I will be asleep." I start shuffling and then collapse on the floor.

I guess I must have fallen asleep but, I don't realize it. I awake soon after to see Sheik dragging me across the floor.

"Hmm Sheik.. You didn't -Yawn- Have to do that." I say drowsily.

"Yes I did I can't have you hurting when you wake up." He laughs. And continues dragging me. For being about half a foot shorter than me and what sixty pounds less he sure is strong.

He pulls me up into the bed and crawls over me to lie down. He then pulls up the covers and turns his face to mine.

"Link I am glad you are ok. I was so worried. But, now is not the time for sappy reunions let's sleep." He yawns.

"Fine with me." I realize he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close. I fall into a deep sleep. Shrouded by purple. What? Purple?!

I didn't have any dreams during that sleep, not that I know of I wake and feel groggy, the purple slowing fading from my vision.

I am eating a meal since I haven't ate since yesterday and it is 4pm now.

"Link." Link turns his head to show his Dad right behind him.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Dr. Darunia will want to talk to you about something tomorrow he called me up and told me." He says.

"Oh, yeah I remember him saying that he would tell me all about my life. And, the prophecies behind it, and when I will be resurrected in a new time period." I sigh.

"Really? I would never have guessed. Well, I kind of see it now. You instantly became friend's with Zelda, you instantly got acquainted with me and Dark, Sheik instantly loved you. There are a lot of things going for that." He laughs.

We sit down and eat. Finish then decide to go somewhere.

We get into Sheik's car because he is the only one that can seem to stay focused for longer than two seconds.

We try for a store that Zelda says is "amazing." But, for all I can see is everyone's stores being closed due to war. Which is funny because it ended several hours ago. They must have just wanted the day off. We drive around for what seems like hours only seeing closed doors. We finally make it to one that isn't but, closes as soon as we are about to get out of the car. I sigh.

"Well this sucks." Zelda says pouting.

"Not like many stores would be open anyways on a Sunday at 9 P.M." Sheik says with a sigh.

"It's already 9?" I ask.

"Well, you know you slept until like what 4? And we have been driving for hours haha." Sheik laughs.

"Ugh, might as well just head home then." I suggest.

"Yeah that sounds good." Zelda frowns.

We head home.

We pull around back through the secret parking lot.

Then we notice news vans and other vehicles trying to follow us. Paparazzi pfft.

"Hey Link, I think you got fans!" Sheik smiles.

"And, I don't want them. They can stay there forever I don't want to talk to stupid news people." I sigh.

We head inside into the sitting room where Dad is talking to one of the butler's who then excuses himself to do something.

"Hey guys, see all the attention you got Link?" he asks.

"Oh yippy! I always wanted paparazzi!" I say sarcastically.

"ha! Well I can't blame you for that. I have them follow me everywhere if I decide to leave the house. So, usually I don't and just invite people over or go over to them while being escorted by many people at once." He smiles.

"I had something special planned for you Link. It is a celebration and I need you to light the candles on video!" He laughs.

"Using the sun? Or just a lighter?" I ask.

"I was hoping the sun." He laughs.

"Uhm, fine I guess." I follow him to the kitchen where a big cake is sitting in the middle of several chairs.

I stand up and concentrate and focus on the smallest sun I can produce and a warm glow comes from my hands and I wave it over the candles. They all light at once and then Dad smiled.

"Yes! I can now sell this for a hundred billion dollars!" He jokes.

"Why did you want that on video anyways?" I ask.

"Oh, for future reference. It will be used to help catalog which Hero you were. The Hero of Light." He smiles.

"Oh, so you will archive it?" I ask.

"Yes, and then I will place it with your prophecy in the underground tunnels beneath your school and I will be there with you and Dr. Darunia."

"Really? Cool! Ok that way if someone else is resurrected instead of myself they can already have the form and stance ready at their disposal! That wasn't a bad idea!" I laugh.

"Well, the prophecy states... Oh nevermind you can read it for yourself tomorrow." He smiles.

"Now, I need all of you to head to bed. Dark has been waiting for you Zelda. He missed you." Dad laughs over exaggeratedly.

"Fine." We all huff.

"Night guys." He says and walks to his room.

Me and Sheik make our way to the room. We undress and proceed to getting into bed. We kiss, it then becomes very passionate. I don't know where this all came from but, I really like it.

He begins to force his tongue into my mouth and I can't help but moan. It is too much, I think I found something far more pleasurable then the feeling of the sun inside you. He starts to moan and it is starting to make me feel warmth between my legs. He then starts rubbing his body against mine. The feeling is too much. He is teasing me. He grabs hold of my night shirt and rips it off of me he then takes his off. He continues up my body and places himself on top of me. I really wasn't expecting all this. But, I can't deny that I like it. He continues kissing me fiercely on the lips, then he starts slowly kissing his way down to my chest. Proceeding to lick around my nipples and down my stomach and stops at my pants. Then thinks to himself for a second and continues kissing me. I am glad he did not I don't want this all to go too fast. Like it already has. I also don't want him doing something he or I may regret.

"Link, I want to go a bit slower. We can do- That another night." He says softly. Continuing to kiss my body and I agree with him. I don't need it to start so soon. He falls asleep on top of me and I can't help but stare at how beautiful he is. I try to keep my thoughts low because he is on my yeah. I don't need him waking due to that. I roll my eyes at myself. I slowly drift asleep.

I dream of nothing yet shrouded by a thicker cloud of purple behind my eyes. And, wake up at a semi-normal time. Sheik is still on top of me. I look at the clock realizing there is still an hour left before I need to wake up. I fall back asleep. 1 hour later the alarm clock goes off and I feel a weight roll off of me.

"Mmm, Morning Link." Sheik smiled.

"Morning." I smile back.

Time for another day of school oh boy! Just what I wanted! NOT...

We get ready taking last looks at each other as we descended into the bathroom to shower. Once we were all clean we got our stuff and headed for the dining room. Everyone was already there as usual.

"Today is the day Link!" Dad shouted. "You get to learn about what it means to be the Hero of Light!" He smiled.

"Will I be called out of class or do I just start in the principals office?" I ask.

"Hmm, I have an idea. All of us wanted to go see what your future held so, I will just have you all go straight to Darunia's office." He says excitedly.

We finish swallowing our food and get into one of the presidential vehicles and drive to the school. We get a lot of looks from the students. And, there's the paparazzi! I thought they would have forgotten about me!

The vans were all piled around the school. Dad just tells us to lay low. We follow him and make our way to the back entrance to the front office. We enter and head straight for Principal Darunia's office.

"I was expecting you all to come through the back way." Darunia gave a hearty chuckle.

"Hey Darunia. We are all ready to learn about Link." Dad seems overly excited.

Dark runs and slides and turns the corner and finds us.

"Oh goddesses glad I found you all.. I got flocked by the news." Dark pants.

"No worries we won't be seeing them for a while." Dad smiles.

"Alright follow me everyone and watch your steps." Darunia smiles.

We follow him into his office and down a secret pathway underneath his desk. The stairway down seems eternal.

"Hero- Link can you please light some of these candles." He gestures to the wall.

I concentrate and let the sun's power surround me and light the walls. We continue onward until we reach two pathways. My tattoo on my right arm starts glowing. "Ahh to the right then. Thanks Link." He laughs.

My arms both start glowing. They get brighter as we approach a stone bench and past that a small pedestal that has a book of heroes on top of it.

Darunia touches it and he closes his eyes. The pages begin to turn automatically and then he exclaims "Yes! I found the correct page."

Darunia then forces me to the book. I use my tattoo's as lighting to reveal the words. My Dad walks around me and places a CD next to the book's pedestal.

_Book of Heroes- Chapter Light_

_The hero of light will be born into poverty, and orphanage this will happen 3 times. He will train with swords with an unknown person. He will live outside Castle Town. Everyone he talks to will become his friend or foe instantly. The light bestowed upon him at birth let's him tell a person's character if he desires to do so. He will meet many people on his journey that will aid him in two quests during his first life. And, five during his second life and eight during his final life unless he is needed once again this book is ever changing. He will become a leader of a not to distant land of forest and rule with his husband. _Husband? So, they knew that's interesting and kind of amazing. I feel warmth spread over my face._ The first people to aid him on his first quest will be a family. A family that takes him home and instantly adores him. They will be of famous, and the wealthy. The father will be the current ruler of Hyrule, the daughter will love him as a brother. The next two are less related but, have a deep connection with the Hero. One is a boy who will be known as Sheik, he will care for the Hero and be happily married to him at the age of 18. 2 months after his birthday. _I look up and blink shaking off the idea just for a moment. _The sister's boyfriend will be of great assistance in the second quest but until then will only play a minor role in keeping the Hero happy. The first quest is the learning of the light. He will destroy the evil king Ganondorf like all of his ancestors have, but with great ease. He will quickly overcome the fears and become stronger and more courageous as the quest progresses. Once the evil King is destroyed he will watch as the sages bind his soul to a forgotten realm and have a descendent of Sheik take him away to his house. Once there they will celebrate the victory that Link has overcome. After all the people stop praising him for that there will be another mission that will not involve Ganondorf but, the regular struggles between humans and opinions. He will need to build up his will with the help of his family, more importantly Sheik. During the second quest Link will have been married for 3 years. And, the war will consist of... Light speed... Find your own path... _It ends there? So am I not supposed to read the rest?

"Uhh, Darunia I guess it ended." I say.

"No it didn't there is like two more pages on you." He says.

"Well, I can't see them with my own eyes." I say.

"Peculiar I guess you aren't supposed to be reading this. Maybe just a slight portion, that will help you." He says.

"I guess so. Can you all just read it to yourselves I will continue thinking about the parts that I read." I say. And then sit on the bench.

"Okay, Everyone if you would like to read it come forward." And everyone comes forward.

They read for a bit then Sheik starts to look happy as I think he is reading the part about our marriage. I guess life is funny that way. They all continue on nodding and understanding the situations I will go through.

"Link." Sheik said smiling.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I know how I can help in all of this now. It tells me what I need to do. It tells everyone else what they need to do. No one person reads the same thing." He smiles.

"That's weird. But, I suppose you like one part you read?" I smile and nudge him.

"Yeah, but I would think that would be slightly too soon don't you think? But, if the book says so, might as well go with it." He smiles and kisses me to confirm what he just said.

"We all now have a better understanding on how to help you Link." Darunia smiles.

"I am glad. Now what was the first thing each of you had to do?" I ask.

"I am supposed to guide you through school and that's about it. You just need to graduate from high school and then go to college. I am not as useful as the rest of them." Darunia laughs.

"I am supposed to marry you next." Sheik laughs and grabs my arm.

"I am supposed to keep you under my wing and teach you the ways of leading a nation." Dad says affirmatively.

"I am supposed to be a supportive sister and keep your life interesting." Zelda smiles.

"And, you Dark?" I ask.

"Uhm, not exactly sure what all this means. Something about me being a shadow to you. I don't understand." He says honestly.

"That would be weird. But, you like everything that I do except in black!" I laugh.

We realize that reading through that book ate through the day. It was already time to leave school. We were all hungry so we brought Darunia with us to a steak house across town. We ate then quickly headed back home. Once we returned home Dad instantly wanted to tell me how to lead.

"Link, it said I must help you lead the country immediately." He sighs.

"Which you can't lead it until you are 35. Which I don't understand. You aren't even close to that yet." He laughs.

"Maybe another nation perhaps?" I ask.

"Umm, uhh you might actually be right. It didn't specify Hyrule, only a forested territory. Maybe Kakariko?" He doesn't know.

"Either way, I need to teach you this stuff urgently. You must be able to be a ruler before your marriage. That is what the book said so I will go with it." Dad says.

"First thing to being a leader of a country involves politics. And, being able to persuade and promise the people what they truly desire." He states.

"You have the people skills I can not doubt that. But, what you don't know is politics. So, first things first. You must play dirty. If your opponent creates a campaign slogan bashing your name. Have someone do some digging and pull out his dirtiest secret and besmirch their name. Yes I know sounds bad. But, it gets the votes. I do not know if you need votes or not when you become the leader of wherever but, you need to create ties with other nations. You will instantly get Hyrule's support. And, most likely anyone that is currently under the peace treaty with us. This is easier than I thought. Ok over the course of this year. You will learn how to be assertive, get some people to do as you command. This will be the only thing you need I think." He smiles.

"I think I can do that. I already have a following at school." I laugh.

"This will be easy then. Just get them to do stuff for you." Dad laughs.

"Have them help you get full credit on assignments!" Zelda yells.

"Not a bad idea sis!"

"I know hehe! I am the smartest person ever right?" Zelda laughs.

"Sure whatever you say Zel." Dad laughs.

"Hmph. Anyways... Dad I need to talk to Link about personal issues we will be right back." Zelda says.

"Umm okay?" Dad questions her mental state.

"He'll be fine don't worry." She laughs.

Sheik is just standing there with Dark wondering what is going on.

Zelda pulls me into the TV room and closes the door...

* * *

Fast paced I assume I don't know how fast I should make relationships blossom any ideas are welcome and I am willing to change the rating just need some ideas. Thanks for reading, comments, reviews, and ideas are all welcome. Anyways, thanks for reading. If I get bored I may even post another chapter today but, most likely tomorrow instead. Whenever my brain decides is when it will happen. Thanks bye! Chapter lengths vary quite a lot I have noticed. Just bear with me.


	10. Over prepared

I made a promise and kept it Chapter 10 posted today. I may end up posting the next chapter because I have written so much more that it is painful to keep all of it away from fanfiction.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters, nor anything Nintendo related. All ideas are currently mine and some OC's that play a larger roll are aswell.

Enjoy.

* * *

Link's POV

"Okay, part of my sisterly advice the book said I must help you and Sheik strengthen your relationship. And, I need to be able to know where it is currently at so I can properly help." She smiles.

I blush a bit and stare.

"Link don't be worried telling me this. I could have already guessed what you two have done. Not like I haven't done it before with Dark." She laughs.

"Like I needed to know that." I sigh.

"Well we technically just about hit third base. But, Sheik said it was going slightly too fast for him. I wouldn't want that so that's where it is standing. Pretty much at just sleeping together, holding hands, and kissing. Not much else." I say.

"Alright. I can strengthen it from there. I have an idea for you two. But, I won't unleash it until you are ready for the next step." Zelda smiles then walks off.

I stand there. Wondering what she has in mind. Damn it stupid perverted mind. Wait, it was supposed to sound that way. Oh Zelda... You make me nervous and a wreck.

I walk back to the sitting room.

Sheik is sitting next to Dark I am not sure if he is asleep or what. His eyes are closed. I sit next to him.

Sheik then grabs my arm and wraps his arms around it. Dark stares at him in wonder.

"Is he sleeping?! Because that kind of reflex could be bad for you Link." Dark laughs.

Sheik is jerked awake. "What? Oh hey Link." he says.

"You sleep grabbed my arm." I say.

He looks down to see his arms around mine.

"I guess I do. Good to know." He chuckles.

"Let's hope that's the only thing he sleep grabs." Dad laughs.

What can I say my family is fucked up. I roll my eyes. Sheik then places his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for putting that mental image in my head Mr. N..." Dark sighs and hides his face with a pillow.

"Anytime!" Dad laughs harder.

Zelda at this point was drooling. I am not sure if she was fantasizing or what.

"Zelda? Zelda...? Snap out of it." Dark pulls her closer.

"Huh what huh?" She asks.

"You are so bad..." Dad laughs.

"I know I can't help it, I learned from the best." She giggles.

Dad just shakes his head chuckling.

"So, anyways before all this started we all talked to Link except Sheik. But, what does Sheik have to say?" Zelda asks.

"Right! I forgot. The book said I am supposed to comfort and support him and also be strong. Then right after that said that I was supposed to marry him sometime in a few months. It didn't specify when but, on my side it meant within a few months." Sheik says.

"How many months!?" Zelda asks.

"It said 2 months. I believe I should just go with that." Sheik replied.

"That is really soon!" Zelda yells.

"Link why didn't you tell me two months?!" Dad asked.

"I thought it would be too soon. But, now I realize that everything is falling correctly into place. I was nervous of telling you at the time. I come to believe that might be about right with the speed of everything else. Almost like everything in my life goes into... Light speed! That's it!" I shout.

"I must continue going this fast because I am the Hero of Light! I knew there was something to that! Ok I am guessing within this month or next I will become a political leader. Or a King. Which is highly possible by the way the book read. Is monarchy fun? I wonder. Would they care if there were two Kings? That is interesting. Hmm, so much to ask in so little time!" I say.

"Let's slow down a little. You are fit to be a leader. That much is obvious I guess I was just supposed to create ties with yours and Sheik's nation. Next, the marriage will apparently be huge. If you will need financial assistance at the time I will be there. And, finally guess you won't be needing a higher education than junior year of high school." Dad laughs.

"The only thing I can think of is uh, preparing for the marriage? I don't know. There isn't much we can really help with. Tomorrow we will work on this. I will tell Darunia that you have dropped out along with Sheik. I sense this will be a really quick transition." Dad says.

"For now we need rest. I don't care what time it is but, we need to think about the future. And what it will hold." Dad says. He walks off and tells everyone else too.

Me and Sheik walk to our rooms with not a word. We get in there and I close the door quietly behind us.

"Link we need to talk. I love you. Let me say that first. But, are we ready for marriage this soon? I can't imagine any relationship going that fast." Sheik says.

"De ja vu.. Okay, I have heard that from somewhere before. I know where. This is my first life here on Earth but, I feel as if a future self has gone through this same conversation I can't help but, feel like I know exactly what to say right now." I say.

"Then say them." Sheik replies curiously.

"Sheik, I love you. It may seem fast but, we can do this together. We will both become Kings of a land not too far off. We can continue on forever and barely have to worry. We will make more money then Dad and be happy with it. Everywhere we go we will be greeted with respect and honor. We will cause changes in beliefs and rights. I know this may be hard to take in, but I feel as if we are ready to go through with this. Mainly because when I read the book it said you would think it is too soon. But, as the book said I need to be doing things at almost light speed. So, if you accept this I have something to ask you." I say.

"Link.. My Hero of Light. I can do this. I am sorry for doubting us." He sighs.

"Didn't expect it to go that easily. But, here it goes." I sigh.

I get on one knee. I concentrate hard on creating something with the suns rays.

"Sheik, will you marry me?" I ask. And a ring is formed from the light surrounding my hands.

"I had no idea that was even possible. But yes I accept the offer." I hand him the ring. He bends down to kiss me.

"That ring. It is a piece of me, not joking. In times you are sad the ring will warm you. In times of happiness the ring will sustain the happiness if I am not around. The ring is made from rays of the sun and formed from my thoughts. I love you and always will." I state.

"I never knew this day would come Link." He fiddles in his pocket and gasps when he realizes there is a ring as Dark as the moon in his pocket. Link doesn't notice.

"Link I agree to marry you one hundred percent. So, hold your hand out." Link complies.

"I found this in my pocket as of destiny and hope you cherish it as much." Sheik smiles.

"I feel as if something is trying to talk for me so I will let it." "Link, this is part of Sheik's mind and soul the ring represents your other half. He will soon realize that he is the moon to your sun. And, that he has powers almost of equal to yours. Please accept it and hold it dear." The voice stops and Sheik returns.

"Uhh was what I said good?" Sheik asks.

"It was perfect." I smile and kiss him firmly. I move the bangs from his face. "You know. I never thought I would feel this way about another guy. I am being truthful. But, I feel as if I prefer someone able to take care of themselves in a way and continue on without me while I am gone. I prefer muscle over petite and you are all that. You are perfect. I could ask nothing more from you and for you to take a step like this. I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me so I will start with this." I say.

I start glowing and close my eyes. Let the goddesses do their work. When I open my eyes my hand is pulling back from Sheik's arms. I realize the goddesses wanted to give him a similar tattoo design as mine just the moon instead of the sun.

"What did you just do Link?" He asks calmly.

"I didn't do that. The goddesses took over my hands for a moment. Did it hurt?" I ask.

"No, it actually felt good. I feel like I am warm right now." Sheik says.

"And, that sound your hand made was extremely loud, I would think the whole house is awake by now." He says.

_Knock knock_

"Yes?" I ask.

"Link is everything alright?" Dad asks.

"Yeah everything's fine we have something to show you come in." I say.

Dad walks in cautiously to see us standing side by side.

"The goddesses gave us these rings and told us to propose right now." I say.

"You were right when you said Light Speed." He laughs.

"They also branded him with a tattoo similar to mine except with moons and stars instead of the sun." I say.

"Woah. That is actually a really cool tattoo let me see it." Dad says.

He takes Sheik's arm and looks at it. "This appears to be Ferore's work. Din is more of a heat person." He laughs.

"I have no clue but, one of them took over my body and branded him with it." I say.

"Woah, Sheik did it hurt?!" He asks.

"No it actually felt pleasurable. And, I will have similar powers to his in the near future." Sheik says.

"Very cool! Do I get any super powers?!" Dad laughs.

"Sadly I am not sure. Probably by the way everything else is turning out I would say yes." "But, really I have no idea." I laugh.

"I really need to get to sleep stop making loud sounds." He chuckles to himself. We roll our eyes.

"Anyways. Congratulations we will throw a little celebration soon!" He smiles and then runs off slamming the door behind him.

I turn to Sheik. He looks nervous.

"Sheik it is okay. We are doing this together. If it helps tell me what you feel nervous about." I say.

"I feel nervous about becoming a ruler. I don't know the first thing about ruling." He says.

"Can you dominate?" I ask honestly.

"That is a really strange question Link I can't even begin to think about that right now." He says.

"Well, yes I do mean it like that. But, it may help you feel more in control. I will show you what I mean in a few weeks time when we are ready to prove our love." I smile and cup his cheek.

"What if I am not ready by then?" Sheik asks.

"Then, I will wait and wait and wait. I may even decide to do something hasty on my own." I wink.

He shakes his head chuckling. "Well, ok you have the charm I give you that." He laughs.

"Anyways we must go to sleep soon. We can tell the others about our vow in the morning." He smiles and pushes my bangs off my face and stands on his toes to kiss me.

"Stop stalling." I laugh and pick him up. He is a lot lighter than I thought.

"Put me down." He says playfully.

"Fine." I put him gently on the bed and crawl over him.

"Maybe I can handle this. I can handle this. I can. I feel the spark and the connection. I know it. I know it." Sheik rants.

"Uh, you okay love?" I ask.

"I thought I was thinking to myself sorry." He laughs and I can feel the slow of breathe on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms tight around his waist and he instantly falls to sleep. Me not too long after.

* * *

I may post the next chapter later today. I have been typing like 10,000 words per day I have so many extra chapters awaiting to be published. If I get a decent amount of views or likes or something I will post it later today.

Also, I would like to ask for some reviews/ideas/Pms where you want this story to go. I will eventually implement the ideas in if they do not drift too far off.

Thanks again everyone next chapter posted later today or tomorrow.


	11. An urgent message

Hello everyone. I got bored so yeah I am posting chapter 11. I have written too much not to post because if I don't I will just forget where I left off and yeah.. NOT fun anyways enjoy having 2 in one day. May be the same tomorrow I like writing this I guess.

NO I don't own Legend of Zelda characters. I own my own OC's and ideas.

* * *

_Sheik's dream._

_Sheik this is Nayru goddess of wisdom. I know you love Link with all your heart. This may seem fast but, I must tell you. As soon as you settle down to live with him wherever you end up ruling over it will slow down and progress to build the relationship do not be afraid. I understand what you mean. The Hero of Light is supposed to be fast and quick at making decisions so do not be weary. He will not do anything hasty without your consent. So, with that. I bid you farewell. Goddess speed to you Sheik._

Link's POV (there will be more than just his POV in the future just it's more important for Link right now)

I wake up seeing Sheik beside me wide awake.

"Morning Love." I say.

"Hey Link." He says.

"Casual aren't we?" I laugh.

"Sorry, I believe I was contacted by Nayru through my dream." He frowns.

"Ah, care to share?" I ask.

"Not entirely. But, she said to trust your speed at doing things." Sheik says to me.

"I hope you realize I won't do anything without your permission." I say.

"Yes, yes I know. I am trying to just take this all in. I should be good in a day or two." He smiles.

"That's good I can't have my King depressed or upset." I smile.

"I don't know how I like the name King Sheik or My Lord." He snorts.

Anyways, we finish getting ready and head out to the dining room in the usual fashion. Zelda is smiling as she sees rings on our fingers. That girl I wonder what usually goes on in her head.

"Congratulations! OH my goddesses!" Zelda yells.

"Thanks." We both smile.

"Link you and Sheik can't drop out of high school apparently not until the time is right. You still have to go today and for a few more weeks I assume." Dad says calmly.

"I kind of figured that would happen." I laugh.

"If Sheik and I do become Kings or rulers does that mean I can still attend Hyrule High or what?" I ask.

"If only I knew." Dad laughs.

"Good to know." I state.

"Oh by the way. Link you should probably watch out. Actually, you and Sheik both. The paparazzi is out again still waiting to be able to interview you and they figured out about you and Sheik." Dad tells me.

I facepalm extremely hard. "When will they leave me or anyone else in this family alone?!" I beg.

"Once we all die." Dad replies.

I roll my eyes as long as possible.

"If you roll your eyes any further they will pop out of your skull." Dad laughs.

"Fine, let's go to school then." I say.

"Link you will be called Hero all day. And, probably get a lot of questions and other shit thrown at you." Sheik laughs after a heart-felt comment like that.

"A dream come true!" I yell.

They all facepalm at once. Almost like the facepalm to end all facepalm's.

"Let's just get going." Dad sighs.

We all hop in the Presidential SUV and head to school there are about five news vans stationed all around the school. UGH! Why can't they all just die.

"Fame, it's the weirdest phenomenon on the planet." Dad says.

I can't feel my legs I think they either fell asleep or know I do not want to talk with them. Sheik not knowing how I feel pulls me out and helps me down. "Mm, Thanks." I say.

"No problem Hero." Sheik chuckles.

I watch as two people with cameramen following them approach me. I sigh and try to walk as fast as possible away. But, like all persistent paparazzi a question is fired before I can get far enough away.

"What is it like knowing that you are the savior of Hyrule?!" A retarded sounding person yells at me.

I turn around only to be tackled by a cameraman. I get up and say, "It's fine. Not a huge deal. I just relied on the goddesses and prophecies. Not much." I walk away.

"Wait! Hero! We still have more questions!" The newscaster yells.

"And, I have school." I yell back.

Sheik catches up to me after being asked a few questions himself. We walk hand in hand until finally reaching Malon and Ilia who were waiting for us.

"Fairybo- Hero!" Malon says letting go of Ilia's hand to hug me.

"You can call me whatever you want, I don't feel like a Hero just yet." I reply.

"Oh, nice tattoo's!" She looks at my arms.

"Thanks. It was carved by the sun." I say.

"Did it hurt?" She asks.

"Nah." I reply.

"Anyways fairyboy they are all around the school I think you have seen em?" She says.

"Yeah, one of them tackled me." I laugh.

"Ouch!" She backs up to look at me. "You seem ok." She smiles.

"Hey Sheik!" Malon says.

"Hi Malon!" He yells back sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me boy." She laughs.

"I'm not snippy." Sheik pouts.

"Such a diva." Malon laughs.

"Am not!" Sheik yells.

"Haha! Anyways wait.. Do you both have matching tattoo's? That is so cool!" She exclaims.

"Link did mine for me." Sheik says.

"Fairyboy are you a tattoo artist?" She asks.

"Uh, no. The goddesses took over my body for a second and used the sun power to carve it onto him." I say.

"Wait what? So, like a branding?!" She yells.

"No, no... It didn't hurt at all. It felt actually very good." Sheik smiled.

"Really? I might have Fairyboy over there try that on me if he can control it." She laughs.

"I am not too far away I can tell when you are talking about me." I smile and wave at her face and I forgot the ring was on my finger.

Malon then walks back to Ilia for a moment and starts whispering in her ear something grabs hold of Ilia's hand and walk's her over. "So, you guys got engaged and didn't tell us?!" She yells.

"No! No! The goddesses gave us these rings and told us to propose, it was last night. I totally forgot the ring was on my finger still." I say honestly.

She looks into my eyes and realizes I am telling the truth.

"Anyways. Congratulations! I am so happy for you two!" She yells.

"When did you guys first meet?" Ilia asks excitedly.

"When I got adopted by the president and then we started dating about 3 days after that and then now about a week and a half later we are engaged. Yes, we know it's fast. But, the prophecy states that we must be wed within the next month." I say.

"That really is fast! How can you guys even take all this in?" Ilia asks.

"Don't know I am supposedly the Hero of Light so it means everything I do is extremely fast paced and if the prophecy says so, then I have to go with it." I reply.

"And, I don't regret any of this so, it isn't too fast." Sheik smiles at me.

"That's too cute! I wish you the best you two!" Malon giggles and walks away trying to beat the starting bell for school.

We walk to first period together hands never leaving. We continue in not caring about a thing in the world and sit down in our seats then letting go.

"I saw you on the news Hero." Mr. Dampé says.

"I did too." I smirk.

"I figure you don't like that much attention?" He asks.

"Not in the slightest." I say.

"Oh I also wanted to ask about your tattoo's those are new correct?" He asks disregarding what he just asked me. I sigh.

"Yes, I was gifted them by the goddesses. And, so was Sheik." I say.

"I see very well. Let's get on with the lesson shall we." He smiles and turns to the board.

I ignore absolutely everything going on from there. Sheik doesn't even bother to wake me. The bell rings and he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the desk.

"You know you shouldn't sleep during class." Sheik gives me a lop-sided smile.

"I know. I know. It's just I think I deserve one day where I am not running around doing something." I say.

"You can sleep when we get home. Not like anyone will hold you accountable for homework for a while." Sheik laughs and pulls me along to Second Period.

We walk into class still not caring whether people see us holding hands or not. I am the Hero anyways not like they would have the guts to say anything. I hide a smirk from my face.

"Good morning everyone." Mr. Gaebora says.

"Good morning Mr. Gaebora." The class replies.

Yet again I find myself falling asleep until Mr. Gaebora slams a book on my desk.

"Wake up Hero." He laughs.

"Sorry, just really tired from all of what has happened recently." I say truthfully.

"I understand but, if you miss the lesson today you will be behind and I can't have that." He smiles.

"Anyways! Class! Since we have the projects due at the end of the semester. I would like to go over some literary elements I would like implemented into the reports." He yells.

"Firstly, I want it to be persuasive into trying to coax me or anyone else to read the book and, why I or anyone else would want to read it. You must use all three types of persuasive elements. You may use the internet for some help. Remember, it is due December 17th so we can all present." He says.

"Now let's discuss persuasive elements. There is Ethos, appeal to ethics and ask the audience if they feel the same way, there is Pathos which appeals to emotions and feelings, and lastly Logos which is the appeal to logic and reasoning." He states.

"Now, we must describe a story that deals with such." He says. _Bell ring._

"We will finish this up tomorrow and start on learning more about persuasive elements." He yells as everyone exits the class.

Sheik grabs my hand again and I feel my arm starting to hurt from all the pulling. "You asked me to be dominant." Sheik laughs.

"Didn't mean like that, but I can't say I don't like it." I smile.

"Good, now why did he wake you up just to tell us review from last year and the year before?" He asks.

"How am I supposed to know, I was asleep for over half of it." I laugh.

"Whatever come on." He smiles.

He pulls me along all the way to Third Period. A teacher who I very much like. But, I hate the class itself. I sigh.

We take our seats at the back of the room and Mrs. Dotour and smiling devilishly. She walks up to the two of us and eye our tattoo's.

"When did you two get those? I would still think they require dabbing with a wet cloth if you got them that soon?" She asks.

"Oh, the goddesses placed those on me when the power truly revealed itself. And, I was controlled by the goddesses when I created it on Sheik with the sun's rays." I say.

"That is really cool! I also notice matching rings. Is that a sign of engagement or a soul bond?" She asks.

"Engagement. The goddesses planned it out for us." I state.

"Congratulations! When is the wedding?!" She asks.

"It is next month we will have more details on it within a week or so." Sheik replies.

"Please, invite me!" She pleads.

"Only for our favorite teacher." I smile.

"You two are just so perfect! I can't wait!" She shouts.

Then all eyes turn on us as she yells. I hate this much attention so I just try my best to keep my eyes on Mrs. Dotour.

"Ok, I better get teaching." She laughs feverishly.

"Class, today we will be discussing coordinates on the unit circle, and filling in radians and degrees on this new chart I had printed up." She passes papers out to everyone. It has a giant circle with points on it. I start filling out the degree's which go by a pattern of 30 degrees, 15 degrees, 15 degrees, 30 degrees all the way around the circle until 360 degrees. We wait for further instructions. "Now, with that you must use the formula for turning degrees into radians." She says. Then proceeds to write the the formula on the board. Radians = D times Pi over 180. I never thought math would be so easy.

I finish filling out the chart and Sheik is staring at me like I just solved global warming or something along the lines of such. I laugh silently.

"Hey Link can I see your answers?" Sheik asks.

"Yeah sure." I hand him my paper.

"I never knew you were so good at math." He says.

"Me either." I laugh.

Mrs. Dotour stands back up and explains all of the answers and to my surprise mine were all correct. "Now for the hard part." _Bell rings_

"How come you all are always saved by the bell." She frowns.

She walks back to us to congratulate us again and says she expects an invitation within two weeks we nod.

I grab Sheik's hand this time and he laughs. We head to lunch. The line moves quickly and a highly prepared meal is served that consists of steak and potatoes. I still can't get used to a school having such good food.

We continue to walk to the table Zelda is at. The crowd around her is smaller than usual. That is the only thing about this day worth thinking about.

"Zelda what happened to the crowd?" I laugh.

"I asserted myself and told half of them to fuck off." She laughs.

"A bit harsh but, glad you did I can't stand paparazzi." I agree.

Malon and Ilia decide to actually sit with us today.

"Hey fairyboy hero. Hey Sheik." She giggles.

"Now why does he get a cute name and not me." Sheik pouts.

"You are so prissy Sheik, so do you want to be called Mr. Priss?" She laughs.

"Forget I asked." Sheik laughs.

"Malon calm down he just wanted a cute nickname." Ilia says.

"What goes good with Sheik? Like seriously my brain ain't thinking of anything that will work for that." Malon replies.

"For once you are right." Ilia laughs.

"Damn I always wanted a nickname." Sheik continues pouting.

"Well you will soon be King Sheik or My Lord so I don't know why you are complaining. And also soon to be called my husband. So, really you are complaining for no good reason." I convince him.

"Fine I will go with it." Sheik smiles and then flips a bang out of his face.

"King Sheik? What do you mean by that fairyboy?" Malon asks.

"Oh, right after our marriage we will take over a nation. That is all I know for sure. The prophecy said so. And, it seems like just about anyone would enjoy me as there leader. And, anyone I trust with love should also be trusted with such." I say.

"I always knew you would be special fairyboy." Malon laughs.

I smile in return. I look over and see Zelda but, no Dark.

"Zelda where is Dark?" I ask.

"He either had lunch detention or didn't even bother to show up to school today because I haven't seen him once." She says. "Yes I did call him, before you ask." She frowns.

"He has been acting strange lately." I state.

"I know he won't even talk to me about anything. Since after he read the prophecy thing he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Zelda confesses.

My eyes widened. It was my fault Dark was acting strange. I sighed.

"If you find him try to ask him what his problem is." I say.

"Ok." Zelda whispered.

"I feel as if this is my fault though..." I sigh.

"Don't blame yourself you can't control it. I will try to find him later today." Zelda frowns.

Malon and Ilia continue talking to each other and keep looking over at me and Sheik who are just trying to keep Zelda from doing something stupid.

"Fairyboy when is the wedding?" Malon asks excitedly.

"Sometime next month not so sure on the date." I reply.

"How does Sheik feel about it?" She asks.

"I am right here you could ask me yourself." Sheik frowns.

"Sorry! Wasn't even thinking so... Anyways, what do you think about all this Sheik?" Malon looks embarrased.

"I think it's perfectly fine. At first I was a bit overwhelmed I guess. But, now that everything seems to be lining up just right so, I must go with it." Sheik offers a smile to Malon. She smiles back and turns to Ilia to whisper in her ear. Ilia smiles and nods in agreement to their secret ritual of some kind.

"I can assure you we will attend." Ilia's smile widens.

"That's great! Already so many people want to come. This should be a huge event." I grin.

My phone starts to ring. An unknown number seems to be showing up on the screen. I answer hesitantly because of an urgent status popping up.

* * *

An urgent random phone call. How nice. Who could it be? Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Story will definitely pick up in interesting shiz within a few chapters from now. And, I can't believe I can consistently put out 3k-5k word chapters 2 times a day. I have no life. 3

Reviews/suggestions/ideas/pms/likes/faves/anything is welcome. Thank you.


	12. An unexpected visitor

I bring you Chapter 12 in a decent amount of time aka being less than a day. Hope you all enjoy.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda. Or anything related to Nintendo in anyway. I only own my ideas and some OC's scattered around in there.

* * *

Link's POV and Phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Link!" _Said a voice that I have never heard before.

"_Umm hi? _I respond.

"_Sorry for the short notice I realize you could be in school right now, but I must tell you that you are next in line for the throne in the country of Aflyona. Your aunt has caught an illness that no one can avoid and she has asked that you her only heir becomes the King. She says you clearly have what it takes to be a leader. I am her personal adviser and bodyguard I am pleased to meet you, my name is** Ralph**. I must also tell you that by this time in one month we will be personally pulling you out of school and bringing you forth to Aflyona it is fairly far away off past the Gerudo Desert and through a mountains pass leading to a forest there is a landing strip safe for aircraft's to land. It is a one day flight. I am sorry this has come up so fast but, I must tell you more later. Farewell Link oh, and there is something about a wedding we will send a gift for you and your King but remember we will pick you two up in exactly one month. Anyways goodbye Link Hero of Light."_

"_Goodbye Ralph." _

I hang up and stare blankly at Sheik.

"That solves that problem. We will be King's in the country of Aflyona. (A-fh-Lee-Oh-Nah). And, they are coming to pick us up in exactly one month to takeover my aunt's monarchy. I didn't even know I had an Aunt but, she is dying..." I say.

"Things are lining up nicely." Sheik smiles.

"Indeed. Oh and he said something about it being far off past the Gerudo Desert and through a mountain pass and it is all of that forest area past the mountain." I say.

Malon perks up. "Oh! I know of Aflyona! I did a report on it! They have approximately the same number of citizens as Hyrule. The country is slightly larger though. Their main city is the same size as castle town citizen wise and is called Sunshine City. There is a castle is 3 times larger than the Hyrule House and they have a Parliament that is weaker than the rulers of the country. The monarchy is more of a traditional monarchy from the 1500's I believe. Their are about as many trees as the Lost Woods. The castle itself has 1,000 trees alone. And, something about them having two kings before in the past." Malon tries to catch her breathe and continues. "I would really like to live there with you guys! I bet many people would follow suit seeing as there is more prospect to trade with other lands across the ocean which isn't too far off and I heard their beaches are wonderful!" Malon finishes.

"That is a TON of stuff to take in." Sheik says. "I would have never thought I would rule a country one day but, it seemed to be in my blood somewhere." He sighs.

"What's wrong? Won't it be fun to lead a country and have whatever you want?" I ask.

"I kind of already have that. But, getting people to do stuff that is a little much." He replies.

"Ah, don't worry about it we can go over that when the time comes. Just I expect it is far less advanced then Hyrule then?" I ask.

"Last time I checked they were pretty far back with some technology from now like phones and they can use the internet and such but, their style is from when Monarchy's were common." Malon states.

"That's not so bad then. We can deal with that I think." I say.

"Yeah! I really hope they use swords more! I can't stand modern weaponry at least in real life." Sheik says.

"See, there is nothing to be worried about." I say.

"Yes, they use swords and such. It will be kind of like a walk into a different century." Malon says.

-Bell rings-

"Damn. I wanted to say some more stuff I knew some other day then." Malon smiles and then grabs Ilia's hand to run off.

Zelda, Sheik, and I all head to Mr. Vaati's class who is waiting anxiously for all of us.

"I must congratulate you all on the success on the war! I can't believe you are really the Hero of Light Link I never thought I would teach magic to a real mage!" He shouts.

"How about teaching Kings? Have you done that before?" I ask with a smirk.

"Uhm, no why do you ask?" He asks.

"Because me and Sheik will be Kings of Aflyona in a month's time." I smile.

"How? You can't expect me to believe everything I am not totally gullible." He laughs.

"He isn't lying the prophecies stated so. And, the fact that he just got a call that his Aunt the current ruler of Aflyona is sick and bedridden she will be dead very soon and Link and Sheik will both takeover after their marriage is complete." Zelda says.

"Marriage? You two are doing everything so suddenly?" He asks.

"Yeah, why not. Everything else is going quick might as well." Sheik says.

"And those tattoo's are new. I need a little time alone I need to think about everything." He tilts his head sideways and grabs my arm.

He studies the tattoo and then smiles. He touches the middle sun and it begins to glow. "Ah, okay I understand now. The tattoo is of new birth and from the goddesses. I was wondering and the fact that I felt a knowledge of future rush through my body." He smiles and then falls down into his rolling chair.

He blinks a few times.

"You alright Mr. Vaati?" I ask.

"Oh yeah students just go down into the chambers to explore the differences in healing spells." We all begin to walk to the chamber.

"Not you three I just want to talk for a little while." We all look confused.

"I understand I should not get involved but, it is just so interesting I can't help it. Can I ask you several questions." Me and Sheik look at each other and nod, Zelda does the same.

"Good, I would like to know do they allow two Kings in Aflyona? I heard a rumor they did." He asks.

"Yeah, they have had several times where two Kings were in power." I respond.

"That is really interesting! Can I see the power of the sun at work?" He asks. "I would like to show the students what real magic is." He says.

"He would love to." Sheik said smiling.

"Why couldn't I say that myself?" I ask.

"Because it's for the best." He just continues smiling and forces me into the chamber with Mr. Vaati and Zelda following behind.

"Class, since we have the Hero of Light here I would like for him to demonstrate some of his abilities." He says. "Go ahead Link."

"You should turn down the power enhancer unless you want this place to blow up." I say.

"Nonsense! If that happens I will personally pay for the damages!" He laughs.

"If you insist." I respond.

He then walks down range and places targets of different sizes and walks back.

"Show them what you got." He says.

I nod.

I begin to concentrate on the power of the sun it's warmth still pleasurable and this time the power begins to ripple in the air and create a somewhat of a black hole effect and the room starts spinning I instantly let go as I see that beginning to happen. The ball of sun soars down range and destroys all the targets at once and sucks all of the debris in with the impact along with some of the special magic enforcing tiles. The whole class starts applauding and asking me to do it again.

"Great show my boy!" Mr. Vaati shouts.

"Thanks..." I respond.

"I never would have thought the star power would have made a rip in the fabric of space." He claps me on the shoulder. Don't you all dare start that again...

"I didn't either. Last time I did that it only absorbed the power of darkness." I say.

"Either way! That was amazing! Can you control smaller amounts?" He asks.

"Yes, I can. Want to see a small ball of light that is almost sentient?" I ask.

"Yes! Yes! Please do!" He shouts like an excited school girl from the 50's.

I concentrate and a small ball of sun starts floating around me. Then out of no where it duplicates into a dozen others start floating around the room.

"I only meant to create one..." I say.

"They will dissipate remember the power in this room is multiplied." He laughs.

-Bell rings-

"Shoot. I wanted to see more." He frowns.

We all begin to walk out. "Oh Link! Tomorrow can you demonstrate for all my classes? I am sure Dr. Darunia will allow that!" he says.

"Only if my friends can too. I will need something else to do if I get tired." I say.

"Of course! Of course!" He shouts. "Now run along don't want to be late." He smiles.

"Oh Link I almost forgot! The Swords club is finally meeting for the first time after school! Still want to go?" Sheik asks.

"Yeah sure. Dad should understand." I smile.

"Great! Now we need to hurry to chemistry..." He frowns.

Chemistry. I hate chemistry, not the teachers of science, no the subject in general. I wish science was not needed maybe it won't be so much so in Aflyona.

We walk in realize it is a sub and just sit in the back of the room as usual.

"Okay, class! Class! The teacher is out today at a convention for science teachers." The sub says.

"The teacher did not have anything planned so, I guess you can talk today and whatever else kids do." The substitute says.

I turn to Sheik who was playing some sort of Zombie game on his phone. "Hey Link get this game." He shows me a game and I download it then we continue to play it all during class.

-Bell rings-

The hallway seems breezy. Which is really weird. Sheik is shivering I don't think it's that cold. I hand Sheik my jacket and he puts it on quickly it is really big on him.

I walk Sheik over to orchestra class and we kiss as we leave each others side for the one time out of the day.

Sheik's POV (Only because Health is boring and Link is boring so Double boring bleh no thanks)

"Hey Sheik." The teacher says.

"Hey Mrs. Strings." I reply.

I walk to my instrument case and take out my harp. I take it over to my seat. Mrs. Strings seems very eager today.

"Today class we will be reviewing what we did on Friday. Learning the chromatic scales on each of your instruments then after that we will test on such." She says.

I already know it of course so I kind of lay low.

"Hey Sheik nice jacket. Looks a bit big on you though." The girl sitting next to me laughs.

"Oh, it's Link's doesn't look too much like me does it?" I laugh.

"Nope. Not at all. I haven't had the chance to meet you properly. My name is Dee. Short for Diane but, I prefer Dee." She smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you Dee. How long have you played the violin?" I ask.

"About a week and a half." She responds.

"What grade are you in?" I ask.

"I am a freshman." She says.

"Makes sense I guess. What made you want to play it?" I ask.

"Well I didn't want to have to take P.E. This year anyways and I began to find that I like this class. And I am a fast learner." She smiles.

"That's cool! I have been playing the harp for over 14 years now." I smile.

"14 years? That's almost as old as I am!" She laughs.

I laugh. She seems very nice.

"Anyways, it's my turn to test see ya Sheik." "Bye." I say with a smile.

I pull out my phone and text Link for a little and boy is he happy to get his mind off of Health.

_Hey Link how's Health?_

_Its Terrible! All we r talking about is sum dude that eats at fast food restaurants for like a month and every meal he eats at em. He also just threw up 2 add to the madness..._

_That sucks. Its going pretty good in orchestra right now. I am just a little bored bcuz I already know almost everything the teacher is going over._

_I am glad u r bored I can't handle this class much longer I dont know y I waited till senior yr. To take it..._

I get called to take the test.

_Brb. Have to take a test._

_K._

I put my phone away and walk into Mrs. Strings office.

"Hey Sheik. I assume you already know how to do this. Sooo, lets get this over with." She laughs.

I just play the scale up and down and then she smiles.

"100." She says. "What a shocker." She laughs.

"Anyways how's life Sheik?" She asks.

"Pretty good. I am supposed to be a King of Aflyona in a month and be married to Link in about 2 weeks or so." I say.

"What? That is way sooner than I could have ever anticipated." She said.

"Anyways, I have to continue with testing." She frowns. "I want to know when the wedding is." She smiles.

"I will tell you when I know." I smile back.

I walk back to my seat I have like 10 texts from Link.

_Hey Sheik the teacher is flippin' shit_

_he threw a chair at the wall bcuz someone said the movie was dumb_

_he then hit the student rite in the face_

_then after tht he called Dr Darunia 2 tell him wht he did_

_as soon as tht happened a police officer walked in_

_he took away the teacher_

_I hated his guts anyways_

_after the officer left dr. darunia walked in_

_then he said we will have a new teacher shortly_

_and waved bye to me specifically_

I laugh a little. I respond.

_This all happened in like 2 minutes?_

_Yeah he flipped absolute shit went awol_

_Lol that is funny_

_Yh u shouldve been here!_

_Haha! Tell me more about it bells bout 2 ring._

-Bell rings-

I run out of the class to meet up with Link.

Link's POV

I was talking with Dr. Darunia and I wave Sheik over.

"Yes, you all can stay in Mr. Vaati's class tomorrow. Just don't forget that you still have other stuff to do." Dr. Darunia says.

"Alright. See ya." I say.

"We have to go to Sword Club." Sheik says.

"I almost forgot about that.. Do you have the swords?" I ask.

"Yeah, I actually remembered slightly this morning and stuffed em in my backpack." He smiles.

"Ok I will just follow you." Sheik takes my hand and leads me out the back of the school and to a group of kids who were using sabers and fighting.

"Hey Sheik, who's your boyfriend?" The shortest kid asks.

"This is Link, he is really good at sword fights and sparring and such." Sheik says.

"Hey Link let me test you to see how good you are." I nod and grab the sword out of Sheik's hand.

"Firstly let's just set some rules. No foul play, and that's it." He laughs.

I get at one edge of a poorly drawn circle. And start to move slightly closer to the short kid. I then run up to him and then spin around his back as he tries to block me from the front and stand at his back with my sword poking his back.

"1 point Link." A slightly overweight kid says.

We reset.

He comes running at me and I move to the side. You can't expect me to be this bad honestly.

I parry his attack and he spins around and I get him in the chest as he is doing so. I step back.

"2 points Link. One more and you beat the team captain!" The kid says again.

Captain? This is the Captain? How could he possibly be the Captain? I laugh a little.

We reset once again and he runs at me this time jumping above me and lands behind me tries to land a touch on my back but, I turn around to fast and parry his attack and he is sweating terribly. I am still kind of cold. Anyways..

He comes running at me again and locks swords with me and I back up and he trips trying to lunge at me again and I get him on his chest as he lays on the ground. I chuckle a little.

"3 points! Congratulations Link!" The boy says.

Everyone comes to congratulate me. I don't understand how he could have possibly been so easy to beat if he is the Captain..

"Good job Link." The short kid comes to hit my arm.

"Hmm, oh thanks." I smile.

"First time in the club and already better than me..." He mumbles.

"I did train with a master swordsman his name was Kafei."

"Ah, so you think I am a master swordsman?"

* * *

Hope this was satisfactory. I may post another chapter today if I get enough views or a review or something even a pm any ideas sent to me will be eventually put in the story if they do not fly too off course and I will recognize your ideas. Anyways thanks to all the readers and next chapter may be up later today.


	13. Figuring out the future

So, I did say I would have another chapter up. My brain never stops apparently so, I am trying to just stay 20-30 pages ahead of writing the story.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy. It will all come together to make sense in later chapters.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda. Or anything Nintendo related. All OC's are mine and my ideas. (Until someone decides to pass on some ideas to me Hint-Hint).

* * *

Link's POV

"Kafei?" I ask.

"The one and only. I am impressed you seem to have improved since the last time we fought together." He laughs. "I see that you have also have had an extremely fast paced life since you have left the orphanage." He smiles.

"Yeah, about all that. Some points felt a bit too fast but, being a Hero and all you gotta do what you gotta do." I say.

"Indeed. Anyways, I didn't know that you would end up at this high school." He smiles and pats my back. "In fact I never thought that you would have managed past last year's school year." He laughs. "Also, I never thought you would become the president's son, become engaged to a man, and also never thought I would see you ever again." He smiles and gives me a hug. I return it.

"Wait, did I hear any of that right?" The Captain asks.

"Yeah, you did. I am engaged, I am about to be a King and so is Sheik, and yeah I am the president's son and nephew of the current ruler of Aflyona." I say.

"Wow..." He stands there like he is entranced. Then pulls out his phone.

I laugh a little. I look at my phone to check the time.

"Guys, it's time to go they will force us to leave here in a minute if you don't leave." The captain says.

"See you all." Sheik and I walk off.

"Wait Dad had driven us to school right?" I ask.

"Oh, he did... Call him then." Sheik says.

"_Hey Dad, uhh I forgot to mention that we had a club meeting after school and we didn't remember that you were the one that drove us to school." _

"_I know I forgot to mention that I dropped off your car at school and is in the parking lot in the front of school."_

_"Thanks!" _

End call.

"He dropped off my car in the front of the school." I say and grab Sheik's hand and we walk together.

We walk to the front of school and one of Dad's butlers is waiting for us. We get into the car and are taken home.

We get out and the butler parks it around back and then walks quickly and hands me the keys and escorts us in. Is something going on?

We walk through the entrance into the sitting room where Dad is talking to a strange man.

"Hey guys this is Ralph. I heard that you must know who he is already." He says.

"I do, Sheik does not." I respond.

"Sheik, this is your new bodyguard and royal adviser. He will be the one caring for you both as much as possible while you are living the royal lifestyle."

"Really? Personal bodyguard? That's so cool!" Sheik shouts.

"Now that isn't a very royal way to act Sheik." Dad says.

"Not a problem, Link's Aunt never acted like a true royal when she was alone. She mainly had people write speeches for her." Ralph says.

"Anyways, he just wanted to meet you both in person." Dad says.

Ralph gets up and looks at us both intently.

"Can I get some measurements for you two. I need to make some royal garb for the both of you." He says.

"Go ahead." I say.

He pulls out a measuring tape out of Goddesses know where. He proceeds to take measurements then writing them on his arm.

"I don't know what I should do. I am a little conflicted. Should I leave the tattoo's visible or no. They just prove that you are the Hero of Light. And Sheik's mean he is Link's forever. I don't know. I will just give you both loose fitting sleeves so that you may show to prove the validity of your stories." He solved that problem quickly.

"I will also make you both Heroic wear so when you are out and about you will be noticeable as who you truly are. And, it will be more comfortable then just always wearing capes and cloaks and the works." He smiles.

"I also can assume that Link, you like more fitting and comfortable clothing. Sheik you like clothes that show off the shape of your body and shows the definition of muscle on your body." He says.

"That sounds about right." I agree.

"Good with me." Sheik says.

"Splendid! I will send these to the royal seamstress!" He shouts. "One thing I was not expecting was for Sheik to also have blonde hair that was the strangest thing I learned. I know seems weird but, I did research and I thought you would have had bluish purple hair like most other Sheikah, Hylian mixes." He chuckles.

"I don't know how that could be possibly close to the weirdest thing but, whatever and Sheikah?" Sheik laughs. "I don't know what a Sheikah is..." Sheik says.

"Oh that is your race, I will tell you more about it. It's how you have those "dazzling red eyes" as Link would put it." He laughs.

Sheik turns to me. "You think my eyes are dazzling?" He laughs.

"Well I thought that was a given since I did say it before." I laugh.

"I guess I forgot but..." He turns to look at Ralph. "How would you know that Link would have said that?" Sheik asks.

"I read that book beneath the High school." He replies honestly.

"So, it said my thoughts in it?!" I shout.

"Well, it has something different for each person that reads it but, yeah I have seen a good amount of your thoughts to understand your personality." He smiles and then winks.

"Were they bad thoughts?" I ask.

"Oh on the contrary my dear King. They were merely just some random thoughts that built a character like yourself. Or rather that IS yourself." He says.

"That's a relief.." I sigh.

"Anyways, I must tell you the seamstress will be done with your wedding tuxedo's within the next week. The book said the wedding will be on October 1st. Which is a week and a half from today.

"It will be cold like most days in Hyrule but, I assure you the suits will be nice and warm." He smiles.

"I must be going the wedding is scheduled for October 1st at 1pm. Just so you both know." He smiles and runs off.

October 1st is a Saturday so I guess that works.

"I have everything already planned don't worry." Dad smiles.

I grip Sheik's hand firmly and our fingers intertwined and I feel him squeeze my hand in reassurance he seems more confident than me on this.

"No need to be nervous Link. The wedding will be over quickly. And, there is no time for a honeymoon so that kind of sucks but, you will be in Aflyona by the time you two have a chance to cool things off." He says.

My phone starts ringing "Go ahead answer it." Dad says.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes this is Ralph again I must tell you that the book just changed as I reentered underneath the school to read it again. The Queen just died and is in need of a replacement urgently the marriage has been moved to a day after tomorrow! I have to be going now. After that day grab all your stuff and you will be heading out here. While we wait I am in charge of the country. See you soon oh and the book also said some people will also be moving but after this semester of high school and will live in the castle with you so you are not lonely. Goodbye Link."_

"_Bye Ralph"_

Phone hangs up. I stare blankly again and sigh and lay down on the couch. I feel as if things keep speeding up.

"What's wrong Link?" Sheik asks sitting down next to me rubbing my back.

"Well my Aunt just died so they need a ruler immediately and he said that the marriage is now a day after tomorrow and that we will be flown out there and apparently some of our friends will also move out there after this semester and continue going to school out there I presume. They will move in with us at the castle." I say.

Sheik pulls me up into a hug and I just lean in.

"It's alright we will get through this. We will be married soon, we just need to be able to trust each other. Things may be moving fast but, I have begun to accept it. Things will slow down once we get situated over in Aflyona." Sheik says.

I bring him into a kiss. "I know. I know. I just didn't think that this would happen this way." I say.

"Understandable but don't be discouraged. I love you. There is nothing that we can do to change this. Our friends will be there not long after we can throw a party when they arrive. Give them new clothes and such. I didn't want to have to tell you the other part of the book that I read though." He sighs.

"What?" I squeeze his hand trying to release the information.

"Uh, uhmm." He gets up and whispers into Dad's ear. Dad looks shocked. "I can explain that." Dad says.

"Link, after you and Sheik get settled in for about 3 years, you will adopt a child. And, that is what the book meant by "Next Quest."" Dad says.

I look at the both of them. "I thought I was going to fight Ganondorf again this is a relief!" I say.

"That's good. I thought you would have flipped out." Sheik walks back over and hugs me tight.

"Nah, I would rather have a child than fight an evil douche bag." I laugh.

They both laugh. "I have to go guys, I have a wedding planner to deal with." Dad sighs then walks off.

"Link I need to talk to Zelda. I am sorry but, you will be alone for a little while." He brings me into one of the best kisses I have ever received and runs off.

I sigh. That was amazing. I get up and walk to our bedroom. I sit on the bed and pull out my phone. I missed a call from Ralph...

"_Hello?"_

"_Ralph you called me?"_

"_Yes I did. I wanted to know if everything I said earlier was alright."  
_

"_I talked it over with everyone and that works for them. I just have to contact a lot of people to come to the wedding."_

"_I would assume so, you seem to be very popular. I can tell you will be a great King, and having Sheik in your life has caused you to be more outgoing I can tell by the way you look at him."_

"_Uhh, thanks?"_

"_No problem my lad! I have had my assistants working on a room for the two of you for about a week. It is looking smashing by the way the assistants are telling me. And also there will be an inauguration type of event but, it is more of a celebration followed by a ball where all royals from across the country come together and feast and be merry for the arrival of the new kings or queens. The ball is similar to the traditional balls back in the late 1400s early 1500s. I have already planned out the whole celebration and expect you and Sheik both to enjoy it. Be sure to respond to things like my lord or King Link and also remind Sheik about that. Don't want the royals to get a bad impression of you. Even though that is thoroughly unlikely."_

"_That's a lot to take in give me a second to take a note of all this."_

"_No rush I am on an almost day long flight not like I have anything to be waiting for." He laughs._

"_Ok, so what other things are different back in Aflyona?"_

"_Well, for starters you will look like a stereotypical King except a bit smaller and a little more like a soldier that has worked their entire life. Which technically you are a soldier and a fighter and a commander of an army. But, now everyone will look to you for commands and King Sheik. You both will have equal says in whatever goes on." "Also, there are certain things you never say to a noble. Never say how you think titles are dumb they will take offense. Even if you don't like the title. Also don't bring up money you are the richest in the Kingdom as soon as you take over so they get extraordinarily jealous. One last thing is just be calm. If you are calm and level headed they will respect you from the get go and yes there is a river outside the castle and there is plumbing so no need to be worried with that." "With that, I bid farewell King Link" _

"_Farewell Ralph." _

Did I just say farewell? Maybe this will be easier than I thought. And, Aflyona sounds like a not so parallel universe almost everything is different. At least they have plumbing that is a plus.

I go deep in thought for a while. I don't even notice the door to Sheik and I's room open and Sheik sitting next to me.

"What are you thinking about Link?" I am startled a little.

"I didn't even hear you enter. I was thinking about Aflyona and Ralph told me a little more about it."

"I can't imagine a 1500s monarchy with some of today's normality" I say.

"Yeah, sounds a bit far-fetched. You should probably know that it is mid-night." Sheik laughs.

I blink several times. "Oh, we have to do demonstrations of power all throughout tomorrow. Better rest up to get the magic flowing..." I sigh.

"Yeah it's for the best only 5 hours of sleep isn't a decent amount but will do." Sheik laughs again.

I roll over and lay down. Sheik crawls on top of me and just falls asleep almost instantaneously impressive. I drift asleep the weight on my body is actually what I needed. The shroud of purple grew ever larger and I could almost feel it.

_Prophetic Dream_

_Link! Hero! We have to get rid of the shroud of evil quickly. Get Sheik off of you this may hurt him. _

I wake suddenly and push Sheik over. He is awoken.

"Link what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am about to be changed here in a second."

A beam of light is shot out from the roof and hits me I feel something inside me die, and something else re-awoken. I gag a little and feel something escape my body. A purple figure now stands across the room.

"Curse you Link! I will be back!" The purple cloud says and fades into the beam of light.

"That was weird. I am tired." I tell Sheik.

"Ah, yeah... I am officially conflicted. Night Link." He falls asleep on top of me again.

I go back asleep no purple shroud corroding my dreams I can dream again. I will be able to contact the goddesses through sleep once more.

I have a dream about the castle in Aflyona it is huge and luxurious maybe even more so then the Hyrule House. It has high walls protecting it and an entrance with large walls and portcullis'. I see myself slightly older, with Sheik and with a child in my arms. He looks like Sheik how he does now. Is that my child? Is that who is supposed to rule Aflyona after we both pass away? Yes. Yes it is. I then hear a name "Cadmus Nohansen." So that will be his name. "He who excels." That's perfect. The dream flashes out revealing even further down the road. I am standing with Sheik at a royal wedding Prince Cadmus our son is getting married to some woman all I can see. It flashes out again to me and Sheik older and more frail. Prince Cadmus and his wife are ready to takeover. Then it flashes out again I see my grave through Cadmus' eyes he is in his late 50's. He takes over. I see him on the throne being kind to the people of the land. Better ruler than myself perhaps. It flashes out again. I see myself at age of 18 again heading off to rule Aflyona again? Sheik is the same as now but, do we both comeback? What does this mean? -BEEP BEEP-

* * *

Ooh, prophecy shrouded by evil. And, yeah that will eventually determine the story. I just have so many thoughts and ideas that it may seem like a while before this story becomes ever more interesting. Ideas/comments/reviews/likes/faves/pms anything welcome. Thanks again to everyone who reads this. New chapter or chapters tomorrow.


	14. Sleep deprivation

Just ended the school day. 80 degrees in winter is so much fun! Anyways, I may slow down a bit on chapters not sure. 1 a day sounds good. Or if I start to get behind in school work 2-3 times a week. Never any less I promise.

I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything Nintendo related. All Oc's and ideas are currently mine.

* * *

I feel a weight roll off of me again and see it is morning. I am tired, I think the dream sapped me of everything I needed to get ready for this morning with.

"Morning King Link." Sheik pushes me out of bed.

"Morning Sheik." I reply.

"No King Sheik?" He frowns playfully.

"Oh yeah I had the weirdest of dream after that purple thing left my body." I say. "I haven't had a dream since the war." I admit.

"That's good that it is gone though. What was the dream about?" Sheik asks.

"It was about our future in the lands of Aflyona. I will tell you more about it later while we are just spending our day in Mr. Vaati's class." I kiss him gently, it wasn't a needy kiss it was more of love. A very gentle love that can hold on tight. It made him smile he knows what it meant too.

We are all ready for the day so we had to the dining room. Dad is sitting there with an almost disturbed look on his face.

"Everything alright dad?" I ask.

"Yeah, I should probably ask you what happened last night I heard a loud noise that wasn't sexual it was like creepy." He says.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay. During the war a purple shroud like cloud was absorbed into me and last night the goddesses decided it was time for it to come out. They hit me with a beam of light it made me gag and then the purple shroud almost humanoid looking was standing there in the room and said curse you link! I will be back! And that's it." I say.

"Sometimes I feel like you aren't telling the truth." He laughs.

"Nah, he isn't lying. I saw it too and yeah it was creepy." Sheik adds.

"And I haven't had a dream since the war because of the purple shroud that was hidden behind my eyes. But, last night I finally dreamed about what our futures held in Aflyona. It was a nice dream almost that of a perfect and long life. And something about coming back and such." I say.

"I will want to know what you mean later but, you guys need to get to school. I will have the butlers pack all your stuff. I also had a talk with Zelda her and Dark will have to come with you guys to start a new life in Aflyona. And, I hope they have a warm welcome." He laughs.

"They will live in the Castle I assume they should have a good time." I smile. "And, of course my sister and friend will get the royal treatment. I also assume Malon and Ilia will want to get away. They aren't too liked out here. I think I can pay for all of them when the time comes." I say.

"Nah, I can afford that miniscule part. Taking care of them for years will be the hard part." Dad says.

"I guess. But, being the ruler of a country also means Sheik and I will be the richest in that nation having access to the vaults anytime we please." I laugh.

"You may just end up being richer than me." He laughs.

"I hope so! Not really I don't mind money that much, And with their technology who knows what I will actually get." I chuckle.

"Oh! Maybe buy something made of solid gold!" Sheik laughs.

"That would be AWESOME!" I hi-five Sheik. Dad laughs.

"You better start heading to school or you two will be late." Dad says.

"Alright, Sheik you drive." I laugh.

"Fine... But, I expect to be called King Sheik!" He laughs.

Dad just shakes his head. "The wedding is tomorrow so invite all of your friends." Dad says as we are walking out.

"Will do." I say.

Dad walks back inside.

"I call shotgun!" I say.

"Where else would you want to sit?" Sheik laughs.

"On your lap but, that won't work." I say playfully.

He just shakes his head and laughs. We arrive at school 1 minute before the bell ringing.

We run inside to Mr. Vaati's class.

"I thought you guys wouldn't make it. Anyways, I already have a presentation ready for you to do." Mr. Vaati hands me a paper with a few things that showcase my power. We head into the magic room where Dark and Zelda are already standing. They are holding hands making googly eyes at each other.

Dark? I haven't seen him in days. I hope he is okay. He seems okay.

The class files in behind us. He tells them what is going to happen.

I start the demonstration. I throw miniature suns into the air and about ten duplicate from each of them thrown into the air. I control them into doing random tricks in the air. A few minutes of that then I go to a straight shot of sun. I aim at some targets that will reset after the strike I hit all of them with perfect precision. Few more minutes later of Mr. Vaati ranting I create a large vortex and he stands there explaining what is happening. I let it go and it consumes all the targets as usual. He says it goes into a different dimension which is very possible I think. I am starting to feel fatigue and tiredness consume my body. He then tells me to do something which I haven't done before for anyone else. He said I could run at the speed of light. I did that and they thought I just stood still even though I was on the other side of the room. That got a lot of controversial comments. He then said I could fly..? Can I? I try to concentrate and aim the power into my shoes. I feel myself starting to lift. How did he know all this? Anyways this is pretty cool but, I can't hold it any longer and drop to my feet. -Bell rings- This is going to be a long day.

Mr. Vaati runs up to me. "You look very tired. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I am fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." I say.

"Just tell me when you need to stop." He says.

"Will do." I say.

2 class periods go by of me doing the same thing. Lunch! Finally.

I feel a burst of energy and I grab Sheik's hand say bye to Mr. Vaati and run to the cafeteria. I get food with Sheik and sit down at the usual table.

"Hey Malon!" I say excitedly. "Guess what?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks.

"The wedding is tomorrow. We want you to come to it. I know I said it would be further back but, things came up and we need to leave after the wedding to takeover leadership in Aflyona." I say.

"I figured that when the death of the Queen was on the news last night." She says. "We will be there though we already had dresses picked out the day you announced it." She smiles.

"Excellent!" I say. "I need to tell Mrs. Dotour though.. I forgot. And Sheik I think you want Mrs. Strings to go I assume. We need to hurry up and eat to tell them!" I say.

"You are right okay." He then starts shoveling food in his mouth.

Zelda and Dark walk over staring at us like we are angry wolves eating a baby rabbit.

"Are you two hungry?" She laughs.

"No (swallows) we need to inform people about the wedding tomorrow and for that we need to eat fast and run off to do so." I say.

"Oh, okay good luck with that. I assume Dad already told you both that we will move out there after the semester is over." Zelda says.

"He did. We will make sure it is the perfect room. And that goes for you too." I look at Malon and Ilia. "If you would like you can move out there and start a new life with us as royalty. You will get royal titles." I say.

"That would be friggin' amazing!" Ilia yells.

"What she said." Malon laughs.

"Great! This may just be the best thing to happen to all of us at once." I smile hug them all, kiss Sheik and run off to tell people.

I first run to Mrs. Dotour who is surprised at seeing me at school today.

"It says you are on a field trip in my attendance page." She says.

"I am doing presentations in Mr. Vaati's class for the sun's magic." I say.

"Oh? That is really cool I might bring my class in to watch." She says.

"I also need to tell you that the wedding has been moved to tomorrow. I know that is really soon but, my Aunt the ruler of Aflyona died just yesterday and they need new leadership immediately and Sheik and I are needed as soon as possible." I breathe heavily.

"Where will it be held?" She asks.

"At the Hyrule House in the courtyard." I say.

"What time?" She asks.

"6pm I won't be at school tomorrow. But, 6pm is the time the wedding starts." I say.

"I will be there." She smiles and then hugs me.

"Congratulations Link. I am very happy for you two." She then waves me off she has other things to attend to.

Sheik's POV

I run into Mrs. Strings class.

"I thought you weren't going to be here today I was kind of sad." Mrs. Strings says.

"I wasn't but, then I remembered I have to give you details on the wedding. It has been moved to tomorrow." I say.

She looked shocked.

"It got changed because the current leader of Aflyona died last night and Link and I are needed immediately." I say.

"Understandable, where and when is it?" She asks.

"It will be at the Hyrule House courtyard. And, it is at 6pm." I say.

"I will be there Sheik." She smiles and hugs me tight.

"Thanks Mrs. Strings. I will remember you always. I am sorry I have to leave but, if you want you can come visit the castle whenever you like I would even fly you out personally." I smile. "Or if you need a vacation spot." I suggest.

"I might just have to take you up on that deal. Here have my phone number." She hands me a slip of paper and I run off to find Link.

I turn a corner and actually run right into Link. We both fall back and we both laugh.

Link's POV

After running into Sheik and laughing was over I push him into the wall and I gave him a needed kiss. It was what I wanted for so long. And, then a teacher walks by to ruin it all. We run back to Mr. Vaati's class.

He clearly saw that we were panting and didn't make me do anything in this class period seeing as it was the one I am usually in. Me and Sheik stay in the classroom area as the rest of everyone walks into the magical chamber. Sheik sits on the desk that I am sitting and sees how tired I am. He stands up from the desk and puts his jacket on the desk along with mine.

"You are too nice to me Sh-King Sheik." I smile tiredly and just lay my head down and instantly fall asleep.

-bell rings-

I wake up I feel slightly better.

"Feeling any better?" Sheik asks me.

"A little but, I don't know how I will be able to hold up for tomorrow." I say.

"How about you sleep in late. The wedding isn't till 6pm." Sheik says.

"Wedding?" Mr. Vaati asks.

"Oh I forgot to invite you to Link and I's wedding tomorrow. Its at 6pm in Hyrule House courtyard." Sheik says.

"I will try to be there!" Mr. Vaati exclaims.

"I wouldn't think you two would be so quick with that." He laughs.

"That's just about what everyone else says too. But, I talked to the goddesses and they want it to happen fast." I say tiredly.

"You know what. I will only have you do one showcase for this class then you can come back and rest again. Alright?" He says.

"That would be very nice Mr. Vaati." I say.

We walk into the magic chamber where a new class is now waiting impatiently for Mr. Vaati. He tells them that I will run at the speed of light and tell them how it wears me out. I concentrate as usual and run around the room to behind the crowd they were shocked and amazed. I laughed a little then ran right in front of the group. They seemed to enjoy it but this time I hit the floor I was so tired. Sheik pulls me along into the classroom and I try to walk but I can't. He places me into the same desk with the jackets on it. I fall asleep even more instantaneously than before. -Bell rings- I am partially awake. I feel drained of everything.

"Yeah, you don't look any better just continue to rest right before class is over you can give a demonstration." Mr. Vaati says. I fall back to sleep. The nap is ended by a poke on my side from Sheik who was right in front of my face.

"Mr. Vaati wants you now for the demonstration." Sheik says.

"Alrighmhm." I mumble.

We walk down to the chamber and I run around the room for them and the final bell rings -bell rings-

"See you tomorrow Mr. Vaati." Sheik says and pulls me along all the way to the car and puts me in the passenger seat. He drives me home. I feel horrible making him do this for me.

* * *

I write too much. I wish my brain could simplify my ideas into shorter chapters but, I just can't seem to do it my fingers continue to write DEMENTED FINGERS! I hope you all enjoyed. Comments/Reviews/Pms/ideas anything is welcome I really need some ideas I don't want to end this story early. I already have some ideas for a sequel and a few other stories but, I need YOUR help readers. Thank you ever so much! ^_^


	15. Stress before a new life

I did say I would try to post everyday now. It isn't hard for me to do that. I also started another story which will be updated less but, it is just more fun to write and keeps me motivated.

Thanks for all the reads on the last chapter! I see that and it makes me happy.

Warning: Some loving type stuff and next chapter is the start of something better.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything Nintendo related. All ideas and Oc's are currently mine until I get some ideas and such.**

* * *

Link's POV

Sheik wakes me up and pulls me out of the car through the sitting room and into our room don't even know how he possibly did that. Won't question it.

"Sheik, you and Link's Tuxedo's are ready for tomorrow. You will have to try them on some time tonight." Dad tells him.

"Will do Link needs some sleep though. Magic takes its toll on him." Sheik says.

"Understandable just wake him up before 7pm he needs to try it on by then to see if it fits." Dad nods and let's Sheik continue to the room.

He puts me up on the bed and pulls the covers over me. Do I even deserve him? He is the perfect package. Strong, loving, kind, and funny. I don't know just sleep.

I sleep for what feels like an eternity. I then go into dream mode.

_I see 10 people at dinner in a large room with a huge table. Old looking furniture and cups. They all look familiar and I think I see myself and Sheik. I can't recognize the rest of them. It flashes out. Then goes back to where the last dream ended on. Me and Sheik are on our way to Aflyona to rule the lands we look our current age and I see our child in his late 80s I assume. I also see him shocked and surprised at seeing us. I guess I do comeback. Does this actually mean anything? I don't know. Only time can tell._

_In the dream it floats back to where I am right now and shows Sheik about to nudge me. _

Sheik is nudging me. Erm did that really just happen.

"Hey sleepyhead it's 6:55." He says smoothly while he leans over the bed and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh. Oh! Okay let's get going then." I swing my legs over the bed and jump down. Only to fall as soon as I do.

Sheik picks me up and starts dragging me to where Dad had told him to meet at. It was a fancy looking room with two oval-shaped platforms in the room with some shutters. There are two seamstresses that don't look like they are from around here.

"Lord Link, please this way." He gestures me on top of the platform and he shuts the screens.

"I will be your seamstress for the rest of my life. And, so will my apprentice who is tending to King Sheik." He says coolly.

"Now if you will my lord please remove your outer wear." He says.

I take off my flat green shirt and my dark blue jeans. He then starts throwing pieces of cloth on me and then pinning various garments to it. At first I can't even begin to think of what he is doing.

"I take it you have never had this done to you before my lord." He states.

"I have not." I state firmly.

"Then this will be interesting my lord." He smiles.

He then takes a thread and some needles and sets them on a table and starts finishing a suit jacket type of clothing and starts forming a vest to go underneath. It is made of silk by the looks of it. A forest green piece goes over the vest and he then pulls out a forest green collar. Buttons of gold go down the right side and the left and a green sash goes on like a seat belt and a green belt is placed above the actual belt line. With a belt buckle that has the symbol of the tri-force on it with suns similar to my tattoos. There is some sort of shoulder pad looking thing that is gold and wrapped like a pretzel or a rope chain several times and floats above the shoulder. The cuff links are also gold with hints of green and a sun placed in the middle very intricate for the small size.

"Almost done! Now I need you to put all this on my lord." He smiles and hands me the items.

I put them on and he tells me to look in the mirror. I do and I actually look really good. That's a first I think. He then puts a similar gold rope chain link fabric that is significantly longer on my shoulder and he then begins to place some badges on my suit. They all resemble something similar to my tattoos. He moves the rope chain around and makes it look like a ton of curves he then pins it to the suit. The pants are just black slacks that are slightly thicker than traditional slacks. He then hands me a pair of shoes that are just plain dress shoes.

"I don't need you to look TOO good. I mean you look smashing as it is my lord! He laughs.

He continues ranting about how good I look so flattering I must say.

"It fits perfectly you look like nobility now. I also suggest you show yourself to Lord Sheik he will be wanting to see you and I also want you to see my other masterpiece my liege." He opens the screen shutters at the same time as his apprentice does so.

I watch and stare at Sheik who is dressed almost identical to myself with all the green pieces being a dark blue he had different badges though and I couldn't really make out what they meant. I walk closer to him and lift his arm up to look at the cufflinks exactly what I thought. He has the same design except with a moon on them. He looks perfect.

"You look perfect!" I say.

"You too." He smiles.

"Glad you both enjoy them my lords. Sorry but, you will have to take them off before you leave the room no one is allowed to see until the unveiling tomorrow. I will just make some minor adjustments to yours Lord Sheik." He then has us go back to the fitting screens he closes them and I begin to undress and put on my old ratty trashy clothes that I thought were nice considering how I grew up.

I exit the screen and so does Sheik. We give each other small smiles before heading out.

"Oh my Lords! I must also tell you that some nobility will be at the wedding tomorrow. Some from far past Aflyona but, you are their Kings as of tomorrow so do not expect to be called on a first name basis here for my lords or my liege or something along those lines. Also, you will always be finely dressed when you live at the castle this sort of thing will be a regular occurrence. Just to let you both know now run along my lords and enjoy your last evening together as fiances." He smiles and collects all his things and runs to a spare room.

We walk towards the sitting room.

"Damn, we looked great." I say.

"No joke. I wanted us to be able to wear those forever." Sheik laughs.

We make our way in to see Dad talking with a wedding planner that looks a bit frazzled. She then storms off with a clip board.

"This is a little stressful." Dad sighs.

"Just a little?" Sheik asks.

"Yeah, it's not the worst thing to ever happen. Election campaigns are usually more stressful." Dad laughs.

"I almost forgot. How did the fitting go?" He asks.

"Wonderful the outfits look stunning." I say.

"That's great they were flown all the way from Aflyona. I also heard Ralph will be back by 6pm tomorrow for the wedding with a large gift I think it's what he said." Dad nods.

"Interesting I kind of feel bad for him he never rests." Sheik says.

"Nah he lives to serve the Kings. I heard he enjoys his job." Dad smiles. "Also with all the nobles being here tomorrow stay on your best behavior. Do not have this be like a typical wedding no smashing cake into each others faces." Dad chuckles.

"Damn it... I was actually going to do that." Sheik laughs.

"Figured. I thought I would just warn you." Dad smiles.

"Is there anything else we should know before going into this?" I ask.

"Hmm, not really no. Your vows are already made up by professional royal writers." He says. "I don't really think anything else is needed unless oh! Wait Dark is the best man you should probably know that. Uhh, the ring bearer is not a guy, it is a small girl by the name of Saria who could do that perfectly. I also heard that you know her." He says.

"Saria? Oh I totally forgot to tell her about the wedding!" I say.

"Well, she is in it. There will be rehearsals for it all day up until guests arrive then you both will leave and be tended to by servants and then be properly dressed." He says.

"I will also walk you Link down the aisle. Zelda will walk Sheik down the aisle." He says. "The whole thing is totally scripted and easy to follow so no worries!" He frowns.

"What's wrong?" Sheik asks.

"I am just thinking about how you both made my life better and you will be leaving so suddenly and I only knew you Link for a few weeks but, have come to love you as a son." Dad sighs.

"It's okay. Our countries will be at peace. We will visit often on "royal affairs" and it will just be a normal visit. You can do the same. It's not like we will be going to war." I laugh.

"I know. I just will miss the both of you so much. Hope you both know I wish you the best." He has a tear roll down his face.

Zelda walks in looking slightly worn-out.

"Dad I can tell when you are crying it becomes silent." She walks over there and hugs him.

"I know. It's just hard to know that they are leaving so soon. They kept my life interesting and I love them both dearly. I can't imagine life without them just yet. But, I know it will help our country and theirs. So, I am happy and sad all at the same time." He sighs.

"It will be alright Dad they will visit often and you can visit often. Just keep telling yourself that and you will be able to get through tomorrow easily enough." Zelda smiles at him.

"Thanks Zelda. I can always count on you. I must get going I have to call back the wedding planner and tell her something important. About the rings that are being presented." He runs off dropping his phone in the process he laughs a little and picks it up and runs off again.

Zelda stares intently at us both. A little creepily actually but then she smiles.

"I always wanted to live somewhere other than Hyrule. And, the prophecy says that I have to live in Aflyona. So, yeah. I will be there with you guys by the end of the semester." She smiles and then runs off yelling "I have to tell Dark about this he knows we will move there just not when." With that she disappears around the corner.

"Are you ready Link?" Sheik asks me.

I take a deep breathe. "Yeah I feel as if I am. Our lives are changing so fast I enjoy change no doubt but this, this is almost to the point of too much." I say honestly.

Sheik looks at me with a soft gaze. I just stare into his eyes and him in mine. The red making me feel as if this decision is easier than ever. I smile I know this is right.

"Eyes are the key to the soul." Beedle says walking past.

We both start blinking and stare at Beedle who casually walks by.

"Thanks Beedle.." I say sarcastically.

"Anytime King Link!" He shouts back.

Sheik walks over to me and sits me down on the couch. He decides to get comfortable and lay his head on my lap.

"I will miss moments like this." I say.

"You probably won't I think we should have more time for moments like this." He smiles slyly.

He grabs my head and pulls me down into a kiss. We break away and I sit up and sigh. "I really hope so." I smile and lean back in again.

After several minutes of intense kissing Dad walks back in to tell us some more about the wedding I think.

"Some advice. Get a room." Dad jokes.

"Mm. Great advice." Sheik laughs.

"Anyways, other than what I already told you. There is also something more about tomorrow everyone will try to get on both of your good sides. If you feel crowded just move to do something else. It may be kind of awkward but, if something gets to the point of needing space just kiss. I know that sounds weird REALLY weird I mean. But, people will back off a little. Camera's will be disabled so, don't worry. The only one allowed is the special one from the royal kingdom by order of their rules of marriage and licenses and such." Dad says. "I should probably leave you two alone." With that he left.

"This is going to be bad tomorrow huh?" Sheik asks.

"More than likely." I laugh.

We sit there continuing where we left off I lost track of time as Sheik's hands went through my hair and other various parts of my body. We were in the sitting room so we wouldn't do anything like that... Anyways now it is whatever time later and Zelda walks in just to say that it is best to go to bed now. But, of course not before she comments on our current position.

She stares at us. "I will miss this." She frowns. "Anyways, it's time for bed. Do not think of staying up a minute longer you will regret it." She smiles a little.

"Alright Mom." Sheik says.

"Why are you always so snippy?" Zelda laughs. "Just go to bed you two."

She pulled Sheik off of me and grabbed my hand and pulled me off the sofa. She dragged us both to the room and put us in the bed.

"Thanks mom." I joke.

"Yeah whatever you two are such pricks sometimes." She laughs.

"Is that anyway to talk to nobility my good dear?" I ask.

"Don't push it Link..." She smiles.

"Night guys. GO TO BED!" She laughs and slams the door shut.

"Well you heard her." Sheik sighed.

"I am expecting a kiss before we call it a night though." I say.

"One kiss. Not going to go against her don't need any broken stuff." Sheik laughs.

Zelda opens the door. "I heard that Sheik..." She growled and then shut the door.

We both burst out into laughter. "Okay, good night King Sheik." He leans over me to kiss gently and then says "Night King Link." Then we both fell fast asleep.

That night I didn't have one dream I might of used it all up on the nap from earlier. A loud knock on the door prompted us to wake up.

We get up do a normal routine and then walk to the dining room. Breakfast was just being served as usual. We eat and then Dad grabs both of our arms and drags us out front in the courtyard where news vans are stationed outside the closed gates.

There we receive a script. It looks like a normal wedding apart from the gold and such. We go through the motions and just continue on down. The music plays and Dad wraps his arm around mine. I wait for a moment at the altar. Sheik comes down not to long after with Zelda in his arm. We both come together in front of us and the two priests of royalty do all the talking and we say I do and the priests say the rest. This is really simple. Then we kiss and the priests speak a bit more than it is over after the last priest finishes talking then we are released.

"That's not so hard." I tell Sheik.

"No it is not I thought we would have to memorize stuff." Sheik laughs.

Dad walks over to hug us both. "I am so happy for the both of you." He smiles and walks off to tend to something else.

* * *

Next chapter up tomorrow! And, yes it is the wedding and the start of a new life in Aflyona. It will get better in Aflyona I promise.

Thanks for all the views and such everyone! This may be my first FanFic but, to be honest I only expected a quarter of the views I have received.

I am excited to continue writing because of all the new ideas that flowed through my fingers. I hope you enjoyed.


	16. The wedding and departure

The title of this chapter gives it away. Anyways, thanks for the views. Things should be getting more interesting after this. If you don't call this interesting :c either way enjoy.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda Characters or anything related to Nintendo. All oc's and ideas are mine until later specified.**

* * *

Link's POV

Dad walks over to hug us both. "I am so happy for the both of you." He smiles and walks off to tend to something else.

Dark and Zelda are together holding hands talking to each other faced away from everyone else. Everyone is doing something except for us. Then an hour later we rehearse again. And the same continues up until 5pm we are then whisked away to the room in the house with pedestals and the seamstress and apprentice. They dress us both surprisingly quick. We are both dressed and waiting for further instruction.

A royal butler comes in and hands us both glasses of water and some gloves. Normal white cotton gloves. He tells us to put them on. We do. It is a quarter till 6. We are moved to the sitting room entrance closest to the courtyard. At 6 I watch as some people walk the aisle like Dark, Malon, and Ilia. I didn't know they were in this. Then after that I see Dad walking over to grab my arm. We walk towards the aisle. There are cheers of joy shout across the courtyard. I smile and try to keep my cool. I start to get butterflies in my stomach. We continue our way down the cheers increasing in volume. We make it to the front and I stand in front of the priests. I look out onto the crowd to see familiar and unfamiliar faces. I see people dressed in almost as nice of uniforms as myself and some in traditional wedding goers garb. Then moments later I see Sheik, of course I have already seen him but, the cheers were even louder for him. He takes his spot next to me we face each other.

**3****rd**** person POV (This ceremony is based off the traditional British nobility weddings as I couldn't find anything on 1500's vows or anything.)**

Priest 1 says "Sir Link Nohansen, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to the Goddesses in the holy estate of matrimony?" The priest states.

Wilt thou love, comfort, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

**Link answers "**I will."

Priest 2 says "Sir Sheik, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to Goddesses in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love, comfort, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

**Sheik answers **"I will."**  
**

**The Priest continues "**Who gives this man to be married to Link?".

**The priest takes Sheik's hand from Zelda's hand. Taking Sheik's right hand, Link says after the priest "**I, Sir Link Nohansen take thee, Sir Sheik to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the Goddesses words." Link states.

**They let go of each others hands. Sheik, taking Link by his right hand, says after the second priest "**I, Sir Sheik, take thee, Sir Link Nohansen, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to Goddesses words." Sheik finishes.

T**hey let go of their hands again. The priest blesses the rings that Saria brings forward. "Din the Goddess of power bless **this ring, and grant that he who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy power and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through the power of the Goddesses and through the tri-force." The priest finishes.

Link takes the ring and places it upon the fourth finger of Sheik's left hand. Link says after the priest "With this ring I thee wed; with my body by my honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share in the name of Din, Farore, and Nayru and their blessed tri-force.

**The priest joins their right hands together and says "**Those whom the Goddesses hath joined together let no one put asunder." He says.

**The priest talks to the crowd. "**Forasmuch as Link and Sheik have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the Goddesses and this crowd and have given and pledged their love, either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands. I pronounce that they be together, in the name of the three Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru and their blessed tri-force.

**The priest blesses the Link and Sheik. "Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru and their blessed tri-force may preserve, and keep you the Three with their favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spirit and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Thank you Three of the Tri-force."**

The priest continues "With that all being said, you may kiss and be merry for the rest of thee days Everyone please congratulate King Link Nohansen and King Sheik Nohansen!"

The whole crowd stands and claps, tears of joy are shed, and many people are way to overjoyed.

Link's POV

We kiss and the crowd grows ever louder.

After the crowds excessive celebrating calms down Dad walks up on stage and hands us a marriage license.

"It is official!" He yells to the crowd. They all cheer two times as loud as before. My ears are starting to hurt.

"Now, we shall migrate to the East of the courtyard to the tables and begin the cutting of the cake!" Dad says. With that everyone stands up and heads over to the tables.

We make our way over and stand in front of the cake like we rehearsed. Dad gives me the knife and Sheik grabs onto my hands and we cut into the cake to serve the first two pieces. Then after that Beedle takes over and continues cutting at the cake.

Dad walks over silently "If you ever hear them tap on the side of their glasses you need to kiss." He whispers. "Just so you both know." He walks away.

We feed the cake to each other smiling and get a roaring applause from the crowd. Then after we finish our cake the crowd starts tapping on the side of their glasses.. Oh boy. I take Sheik and kiss him gently. The crowd goes crazy. Never thought there would be this much support for a gay marriage. Oh well. I think I really like this. After everyone finishes there are snacks placed out on tables and drinks and such. Then the crowd gathers near us. This is going to be a long evening...

"My Lord's can I have a word." Said some snobby looking rich dude.

"Of course good sir." I reply.

"Oh pis-posh no need to call me sir My Lord. Just call me Levi. But, besides that My Lords I would like to make acquaintance before you take over. My lands have had issues recently and I need just a small smidgen of financial aid just enough to hire a landscaper to tend to my farm land. If I may ask if you could see into that I would be much obliged My Lords." Levi says.

"You have my word Levi, we will look into it. We are not sure quite yet on the status of the Kingdom. But, do not fret we will look into it." I nod.

"Thank you both oh so much My Lord's." He walks away curtly.

I pull out my phone to put in a reminder.

_Levi, needs financial aid must look into._

I put away my phone.

Another person of nobility gets us away from the crowds to talk he seems pleasant enough.

"My Lord's I am not here to ask for anything I was just going to congratulate you on the consummation of your marriage. And, I would also like to inform the both of you that I am the general of your army my name is General Ayden Carter. I am not so good at being uhh, how you say "noble" I am only good at protecting the country. We have also been looking into the technologies of around Hyrule. I would like to ask if I can have some of my men discover and purchase some items so that we may create them ourselves so we can be a formidable ally for Hyrule My Lord's." He says.

"Not a problem General Carter. I would actually be delighted if you did as such. You will need thousands of rupees though, I will make sure your men get the food, housing, and weapons they need when I sit down on the throne tomorrow we will send the money after you tell us how much is that you require." I hand him my phone number so that he may contact me.

"Thank you My Lord's." He nods and runs off to talk to what appears to be his men.

Several more nobles walk over to discuss their problems. My phone notification center is now filled to the brim with issues needing to be discussed. I sigh. Sheik takes my hand and squeezes it, I turn to him he is smiling. I smile back and lean in to kiss him. Several "Awww's" are heard from the crowd. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"My Lord's your bags are ready." The person in charge of packing our stuff for the long journey states.

"Thank you." I reply.

"The royal aircraft will be ready in half an hour My Lord's." He walks off.

I pull Sheik along to Dad who already knows what is going on and hugs us both.

"I am so proud of both of you." He says. "I know you both will make great leaders and great ally's to Hyrule." He smiles.

Zelda runs up to Sheik and hugs him he lets go of my hand and hugs her back. She then does the same to me. "Kings or not you both are still my family!" She smiles and hugs us both at the same time.

"Don't worry guys I will be there at the end of the semester which is in less than 2 months." She smiles.

"So, will Malon and Ilia and several others will migrate over there at the same time we will." She continues.

"Mainly because they know of the prophecies behind you and how much of a great leader you will be. I will be expecting a large room." Zelda laughs and hits my shoulder.

"You got it sis." I smile and hug her again.

Malon and Ilia walk over. "King Fairyboy and King Sheik! I will miss you two so much." She sighs. "But, we will be there along with Zelda in not too long of time. Don't worry. Oh, who am I kidding I think me and Ilia may leave before them. We really want to leave this place." She frowns.

"Whenever you want you can come." I say.

"I know, it will be sometime next month all I can tell you." She smiles.

"That's great! You two can have a large room as well." I smile.

"And, you both will be able to live there free of trouble and worries in life." Sheik finishes.

"Finishing each others thoughts. That is beautiful." Ilia laughs.

A royal shorty walks up behind Sheik and I.

"My Lord's the royal jet is ready." he said. "I suggest saying your last goodbye's My Lord's." He stands off to the side.

"I guess this is goodbye for now everyone try to visit as much as possible!" I shout.

I hug all of them and Sheik does the same.

"I will miss you all and so will Link. I just hope that it won't be a goodbye forever for you Dad." Sheik says.

"No, you will see me very soon. I promise. And, we will be allies from the get go. Do not worry." Dad smiles in confirmation.

"Bye Malon. Bye Ilia." I say.

"Bye King Fairyboy see ya in a month!" She smiles. "I will miss you two." Ilia says.

"We will miss you two as well." Sheik says.

I pull Sheik up on to a podium type thing.

"Farewell all Nobles and Good Friends. We will see you back at the castle. We will be tending to the thoughts of many. With that I bid another farewell." I say. Sheik nods happily in agreement. The crowd goes into an uproar and all wave at us.

We follow the royal guy up to the roof where a stylish jet was placed on top of the roof. "Aflyona Royal Airlines" was painted on the side in elegant writing along with "Just Married" written underneath. I check my phone for the time to gauge the length of the flight it is 9pm on the dot.

We enter through the side waving our last goodbye's until we see them again. Dad was crying I wasn't going to tell anyone though it was slightly too dark anyways. The door to the jet closes and we take our seats and buckle in. We are instantly treated to champagne and other delicious foods and such. The warmth of the alcohol is so soothing I instantly fall asleep and end up on Sheik. The flight will last almost a whole day anyways.

* * *

Prophecy will start ever so slightly shifting as people do stupid things. This chapter was rather short they will be getting longer. This was just to show what was happening. Thanks for all the views again. If you have any ideas for anything please do tell me I will gladly input them into the storyline. Or even an Oc or something. Thanks once again. :)


	17. The Kingly Life

Chapter 17 sorry for the lateness. Had a LONG night, instead of going to a school dance WOO! Ha.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. Any OC's are mine and so are my ideas until a later date I hope.**

* * *

The jet lurched in the air causing me to wake up. I was slightly dizzy I called for some water and instantly received it. Sheik never fell asleep he looks wide awake.

"Sheik.. Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, the last time I even thought of a jet or plane it was my Aunt..." He says hesitantly.

"It will be alright, the prophecy continues past this point we will be fine." I say.

The jet hitches again and Sheik grabs hold of my hand. I call for an assistant.

"What time is it, and how much longer is this flight?" I ask.

"My Lord it is 9:26 A.M. The flight will last approximately 8 more hours." He yawns and says.

"Thank you, what is your name?" I ask.

"My apologies, my name is Eli My Lord." He says trying to keep his eyes open.

"Alright, Eli take a break and sleep in the back cabin for the rest of the flight." I say. "By the time we arrive you will be very busy. We don't need you falling down on the job." I say and smile at him.

"Thank you My Lord." He nods and walks to the back.

"That was nice of you Link." Sheik smiles and grips my hand harder as the plane bounces again.

"I want to be a kind yet assertive king if you catch my drift." I laugh.

"Sure whatever you say." He laughs and squeezes even harder. I wince a little the blood circulation in my hand is cut off and I know it is turning red.

The jet bounces yet again and I lose all feeling in my hand.

"Uh, Sheik my hand." He let's go for a second and I pull off the gloves. My hand is a dark red.

"I am so sorry!" He winces at the sight of it.

"Not a problem just didn't want to lose more than just the feeling in my hand." I smile.

I move my arm around trying to get blood flowing again. I feel it return to normal, I toss the gloves to the side I didn't realize my hands were that warm either. Might have been the champagne. Either way I continue to move my hand Sheik just stares at the strange ritual I am performing. He grabbed my other hand gently and fell asleep. He must have really needed that. I call over one of the butler's and ask for some breakfast they give me a plate with toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Then after the meal I feel drowsy yet again and smoothly fall to sleep.

The jet jerks I am not sure what time it is. But, it appears we have just passed the Gerudo Desert as I rub my eyes. We are starting to rise a little I see above the clouds and notice we are near the mountains. Sheik is already awake and had let go of my hand a while ago I assume. He calls over the butler and the butler takes away his plate.

I call to the butler "How much longer do we have?" I ask.

"We have less than a half hour until landing you better get situated My Lord." He says.

I buckle my seat belt and Sheik does the same. The jet starts shaking and prepares a descent. I can't help but have a smile on my face as the plane finally lands. Sheik seems the same.

I look out the window it seems to be 7pm or so the sun is setting over the horizon of trees. There is a ton of people walking over to the jet. Some of high stature and some less so. One of the butler's exits first and Eli is woken up from the back and gets out with the other butler and they prepare landing steps for us. We stand up and link our arms together. How ironic... Anyways... We continue standing there until a regal sounding instrument is played and we walk down the steps and a huge roar of crowd is heard. Sheik adjusts his arm and we walk on the purple carpet that is placed in front of us. We continue walking two royal looking purple cape type things with a white fluffy collar is placed around both of our necks.

We continue walking waving at the crowd. Who themselves look to be trapped in time. This is what they meant by 1500s. They were wearing the peasants clothing and royalty clothing based upon the times of old. I think I am nervous.

Sheik's POV

We continue walking I notice that everyone is wearing old timey looking clothing. I think Link notices the same. It is rather a culture shock if you could say so. The guards were holding swords and not with guns or anything of the sort. Link is starting to shake I can feel it. Some guards walk us over to a royal chariot looking thing. So last century. We get in and the seats are extremely soft. The crowds sounds die off as we get further away. The ride lasts a little longer than I would have expected. Then two servants open both sides of the cart and help us out. They then walk us up to a magnificent looking castle Link and I just stare at the largeness of it. It is at least 5 times bigger than the Hyrule house just height wise, who knows any other wise! We are whisked away into the building we must go exploring tomorrow. The servants all bow as we get closer and closer. We are walked through many long corridors and walked up many flights of stairs exhausted there stands two giant doors which are at least 30 feet high. They open gently and two thrones are right in front of us. Link is guided to the one on the right side and me the one on the left.

"I am sorry to bring you all into this My Lord's but, the castle financial adviser would like to have a word with the both of you urgently." He bows and I believe the financial adviser walks in.

"My Lords, my name is Kyp. I am the financial adviser of Aflyona My Lords if I may, I would like to tell you about our current situation." He bows.

"Proceed." Link says.

"Right, the vaults are actually over flowing due to the amount of gold and rupees stashed away. The Queen or your Aunt, King Link was a very great saver. Our gold prices are through the roof in other nations and we currently have the equivalent of 10 trillion rupees if we trade directly with Hyrule who you have ties with My Lords. We have enough to financially aid everyone in the country. But, we have to be very cautious with how much we throw out. The lands have been good to us for years. The reason why I have told you this is because many a complaint have been received from the furthest border closest to Termina. Their crops are not well enough sustained and need some money to keep them running and keep Aflyona in the black. So, if you would agree I have many people lined up ready to receive you My Lords." He bows.

"Right, let them in Kyp." Link says.

"Yes my Lords." He bows again and ducks out of the room. "Send in the first of the farmland problems Reginald." "Yes, Master Kyp." We hear.

They send in a lower down noble by the looks of his clothing.

"What is it that you seek?" I ask.

"My Lords I am seeking 100,000 rupees in financial aid to fix my lands by hiring aid from more technically advanced farmers in Hyrule." He bows.

A man sitting off to the side of us I believe he is a recorder or whatever it is called starts writing down what this man says.

"What is your name?" Link asks.

"My name is Bernard, My Lords." He replies.

The recorder furiously writes down every word.

"Bernard, we will send you with 100,000 rupees so that you may fix your lands." Link says regally.

"Thank you My Lords. I can't express how much this means to me." He bows and then runs off.

"Next!" Kyp says.

A higher up looking noble walks in with a sad look on his face.

"What is it that you seek?" I ask.

"I seek some help with my lands My Lords." He says and then bows. "My lands are some of the largest in the country and I just need enough to continue operating I need to hire ten farmers from Hyrule for a year's time My Lords." He bows again. "Which would set me back a large amount of about 2 million rupees and I barely have that amount as it stands. I can not use all my wages to continue to produce I need to be buying seeds at the local market for the yearly seed sale My Lords." He bows again.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"I am the Duke of Oquoa My Lords. Not too far off from the Termina border most of the farmers that need help live out there My Lords." He states.

"Duke, we have decided that we will get you the 2 million rupees you require. We will also send a specialist from Hyrule to investigate the problems of the lands." I say.

"Thank you My Lords! I know it was a large amount to ask for but, I hope this year I will be able to pay back and the interest My Lords." He bows then smiles. He walks out.

"Next!" Kyp says.

I look over to Link.

Link's POV

Sheik looks at me.

"What's wrong Sheik?" I ask.

"This is going to be a while won't it?" He asks.

"I do believe so." I say.

The next person walks in. We give them what they need and a few more million rupees later we finish. We both sigh. Being Kings is going to be a bit more boring then originally thought.

Kyp walks in. "My Lords I must say your generosity is very high. That was all the farmers that needed help." He bows.

"We are going to be kind yet assertive. I believe helping our lands be profitable is the least that we can do. Also, I need you to hire a professional planter from Hyrule the best you can doesn't matter the amount they require. Just hire one Kyp and head them of to Oquoa to investigate the land problems they are having. Once that is done do whatever we have to do to continue being profitable." I say.

"Yes My Lords I will get to that right away. I will get some servants in here to help you to your room." He smiles and runs off.

Ralph and some other servant walk in and tell us to follow them. We do and they lead us up one more flight of stairs a room just as big as the floor below is our room. It has a massive bed with massive bedposts royal colors are everywhere throughout the room. Marble flooring diamonds and everything you would imagine in a King's bedroom is here. There is a massive bath tub but, no shower. The closet has many freshly made clothes one side of a hallway for me and the other for Sheik clearly you can tell whose is whose because one has prominently green and the other a dark blue.

"Ah, Ralph were these clothes just made before our arrival?" I ask.

"Yes My Lord." He bows.

"Give them my regards. I do enjoy all of them." I say.

"Yes My Lord." He smiles.

"Ralph since you are our bodyguard may I ask what your experience is with swords and such. I would love to be taught more about the ways of the saber." I say.

"Oh, I should probably tell you both My Lords. I was born into the life of a soldier battle hardened and such living in Aflyona my whole life hearing stories about further along cultures and societies. I was always trained with a sword with my father who was the General of the Aflyona army. I became instantly as good as him. He then sent me off to learn at the academy he learned at for sword training. They discovered my talent and I was placed as the bodyguard of the Queen. My Lords, that's enough about me I feel as if I am tooting my own horn." He apologizes.

"No need to apologize Ralph, we aren't the kind of Kings that need "My Lords" after every sentence. We didn't originally come from royalty so, it is a bit overwhelming to be called that constantly. I would actually prefer to be called Link, and Sheik would like to be called Sheik. At least while we are alone so, it doesn't seem like you are disrespecting us while in public." I say.

"Are you sure My- Link?" He asks.

"I am positive I can not handle that title. I think Sheik would agree." I say.

"I would agree. Mainly because it is hard to keep track of who you are talking to if we are both "Lords". He laughs.

"I will keep that in mind." Ralph says with a smile.

"Thanks Ralph. I know it breaks code or whatever it just bothers us." I say.

"Not a problem Link. Sheik and yourself better get some sleep before the morning a ball is prepared for tomorrow." He says.

"Will do." I say.

Then Ralph and his assistant walks out and closes the door and two guards are placed outside the door.

* * *

The life of the Kings will only get better and yes, their relationship strengthens next chapter. Just, since this is rated T it will only be suggestive, unless I get some good ideas C; or some people telling me to raise the rating. Either way it would work. Thanks for reading!


	18. Nobility additions

This chapter is slightly longer. I may be changing my update schedule to 2-3 times a week. Every day is starting to become painful on my hands.

Warning: Sheik's and Link's relationship spices up. It is only suggested but, it is obvious. I don't feel like changing the rating just to add certain things in.

__**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or anything related to Nintendo. All Oc's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Link's POV-

"This is a lot to take in." Sheik sighs. I turn to him.

"It really is. We must be getting to sleep." I say.

My phone then rings. I answer.

"_This is General Ayden Carter My Lord." _

"_Oh yes I almost forgot how much do you need General?"_

"_We need 10 million rupees to sustain us and buy some of the technologies that surround these fascinating weapons My Lord."  
_

"_We will send the 10 million rupees and they should be transferred to a bank account soon enough that you can use."_

"_Thank you My Lord." _

I hang up.

I open up the door and call for Kyp. He runs up past the guards.

"General Ayden Carter needs 10 million rupees sent to Hyrule with a secure payment method please make sure he gets what he needs." I say.

"Yes, My Lord." He runs off getting prepared to send the money. I walk back in and the guards close the door behind me.

"We need to get to sleep." I yawn.

"I know but, eventually we will need a night to ourselves." Sheik sighed.

"Shouldn't be too long. When we are ready we are ready." I try to reassure.

"Night King Link." Sheik nuzzles up beside me.

"Night King Sheik." I say. He smiles slightly and then we both fall asleep.

_Links Dream_

"_Yeah umm Link... Only half of the prophecy is true." Someone said._

"_What do you mean?! It seems right thus far?" I say._

"_Hmm interesting well I assume sometime soon the prophecy will change. I am sure of it. Like how it changed for Ralph when he went back under the Highschool." They say._

"_I don't understand. I am fine with my current fate." I say._

"_You may be fine with it, but with every wrong move by anyone things can change in an instant." They say._

_I drop my head. And sigh. "Why would they change a good future?" I ask._

"_Maybe because you know what is going to happen? Life isn't supposed to be known Link. You are supposed to live it like there is no tomorrow. And if I read the prophecies right there may not be a tomorrow. You just need to wake up." The voice fades into the black._

I awake. Sheik is still nuzzled against me. I feel like I am burning up. What did that dream mean? Why is it affecting me this way?

I take a deep breathe and roll off the bed. I have to take a bath. I run the water and step in when it is warm. Excessive soap to remove the sweat I lay deeper in the water thinking about what had just happened.

Sheik I could tell was awakening he yawned and usually he would say "Morning Link" but, since I am not there that proves pointless.

Sheik drowsily walks into the bathroom. He notices me and sits at the edge of the tub.

"You seem a bit flustered." Sheik says. Not caring one bit that I am bathing.

"Yeah well these dreams are starting to get unnerving and causing me stress." I say.

"I can tell. I woke up not to long ago and you were red hot." He says.

I look down for a moment thinking about what was said in the dream.

"Sheik do you ever think prophecy could be wrong?" I ask.

"Does something seem wrong?" He asks.

"Well, no. No. Just the fact that my dream said it was only half true and prophecy is ever changing." I say.

"I know what would keep your mind off of all that stuff." Sheik says with a smug grin. He begins to pull off all his clothes and drops into the water. My face floods with blush.

Malon's POV

At school.

"Hey Ilia.. I think a month is just too long to wait. I am tired of this year of school. And, if I never had to go back a day in my life I would do it. What do you think?" I ask.

"I would totally agree with you Malon I can't stand half of my teachers they are all utter douchebags. I just can't stand them. Are you thinking about going today or something?" Ilia asks me.

"Well, kind of sort of. Yes ok yes. I am tired of Hyrule all we get is hate and we don't need this. Our parents are mad enough that we are actually seeing each other. I just need to get out of here." I say.

"Ok, I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later." Ilia takes my hand and kisses me.

"I knew you would say this so I am already packed all the stuff is in my car already." She says.

"Are you serious? Ok, let's ditch school after lunch we will tell Zelda and then maybe she will leave with us or something. There is nothing wrong with changing destiny." I laugh.

"Not anything wrong if I get to run away with you." Ilia stares at me with her beautiful eyes and giggles.

"Then it is settled after we ditch we go to my house for a second and we call Link to arrange a flight." I smile and start jumping up and down.

"Golly Malon you are so cute when you do that." Ilia giggles again.

We continue on through our routines and then time flies thinking about Aflyona and Link and Sheik. I get so caught up thinking about it the bell rings for lunch and I don't even notice until everyone is finally out of the classroom. I begin to run to find Ilia.

I round a corner and find her walking with Zelda and Dark.

"Hey Malon, Me and Dark were thinking the same thing as you two. We are tired of school don't mind being drop outs and don't mind the idea of living in a medieval society." Zelda giggles.

"That was wayyyyy easier than I thought." I laugh.

"Anyways, lets just ditch right now." Ilia suggests.

"I am all in on that one I fucking hate these bastards of teachers." Dark chuckles.

"Then it's settled lets all get going." I smile and grab Ilia's hand.

We walk out the front and past the guards and everything with no problems whatsoever which is really weird. Ilia grabs her stuff from her car and throws it in the back of Dark's car and then we notice they all have their stuff.

We drive over to my house, my Dad is sleeping I leave them a farewell note and an invitation out to Aflyona whenever they want just call my number and then with that grabbed my stuff and jumped in Dark's car.

"I need to call Link." Zelda says.

-Phone ringing-

"Hello?" Link asks.

"Link! Malon, Ilia, Dark, and I all had a change of heart and feel a need to come to Aflyona immediately." I say excitedly.

"That's great! We will make preparations and send a royal jet for the 4 of you. Does Dad know that you are doing this?" He asks me.

"Yes, he said I was allowed to this morning and that he loves you and what not." I laugh.

"Good, I will call for a jet immediately and be prepared to be catered beyond your wildest dreams." Link laughs. "Love you Zel." He says.

"Love you too Link! Bye!" I say.

-hang up-

"Good we will have a jet as soon as possible." I say.

About half an hour passes and Link calls back.

"Hey Zelda good news the jet is already at the airport and they will call your number." He then immediately hangs up. I stare in shock and sigh.

"They will call me when they-Oh!" My phone started ringing again.

"Is this Zelda Nohansen?" A pilot asks.

"Yes, it most certainly is." I say politely.

"Your private jet is ready with 3 seats of accommodation along with yours at gate D3." He says happily.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"Please do not call me sir. You are royalty in my book Madame." I can feel his smile through the phone.

"We will be there within 5 minutes." I tell the pilot.

"Alright Ms. Nohansen we will be awaiting your arrival." He hangs up gently.

"Gate D3 everyone." I smile.

We walk over to Gate D3 and see our jet waiting. We get on board.

This will be nice! And wonderful!

The flight takes off nicely and we will be there in no time.

Link's POV

I lay beside Sheik looking up at the ceiling. He is stroking my hair affectionately. I sit up and pull on my clothing and he does the same we lay back down and await our room service to return. Sheik was more than right when he said he could fix every problem I had. I don't even remember the dream I had.

Just having Zelda and everyone here will make everything better. -KNOCK KNOCK-

"Please come in." I say.

"My Majesties. I would like to ask what of the accommodations of the guests arriving here within the next day." Ralph bows.

"Ralph, you know what we said... You don't have to act like that in front of us." I say affirmatively.

"Yes My Lo- Link. Sorry old habits die hard eh?" He chuckles.

"I want you to feel at peace around us not like you are a slave earning minimum wage or something of the sort." I laugh.

"Yes Link, now what of the accommodations?" He asks again.

"We need two large rooms with one large bed in each and on suite bathrooms and the such." I say.

"And, any design ideas perhaps?" He asks.

"Malon and Ilia are both women so, I suggest floral prints and such I have no idea what tomboy's want." I admit.

"Zelda and Dark prefer just cozy and warm, calm colors and such." I say.

"We can work off that Link." He bows and exits the room.

I lay back down under Sheik's chin holding him dearly. And just rest while we wait the arrival of our dear friends.

Zelda's POV

6 hours into the flight and Dark is already having flight sickness. The servants already treated him for that but, it is coming back ten times worse and that will be terrible!

Malon and Ilia are both asleep with their heads on each other. I don't even know how they managed that. I am just going to fall asleep maybe I can dream up something to take my mind off of this flight.

I drift asleep in no time.

_Zelda's Dreamland of Fairy Hood and Lovelyness!_

_I walk down the street and find a spa! A spa! Like omg! Wait what? This sounds nothing like me?!_

_Uh I quit. My dream flashes and I am standing in the castle and walking down to meet Sheik and Link. They welcome us with open arms and the rooms are twice as large as they are at my house. I can totally customize it with tons of stuff. Will be Totes-mcgoats! Amazing! I think my dream is broken. The dream flashes again. I see myself with Dark walking down an aisle with Sheik and Link happily watching as this happens. I really hope this does happen! I can't wait! OMG! Ok I am through with this._

I wake up. Everyone else is awake eating breakfast it seems like. I call over a butler and they hand me a tray of breakfast. We all munch away. It is 5:45 A.M. We left at noon yesterday so, we should be there very soon!

"How much longer?" I ask one of the butlers.

"1 hour and 30 minutes my lady." He bows.

I turn back to the rest of them who went straight back to sleep. Lazies... Anyways I fall back asleep too.

Dark's POV

_Dark's Dream_

_I wake up in a dark room thunder crashing. Zelda shaking right next to me. I call guards into the room to keep us company. The lightning stops moments later. A loud boom follows next and the whole castle shakes. I run out of the room to investigate telling the 2 guards to watch my wife Zelda. I run down the stairs and see an evil wizard advancing on the castle. He is headed straight for Link and Sheik's room. I throw myself at him with a sword in hand and jab it into his head. He falls to the ground. Not over. He stands up shaking his head and shocks me I feel a jolting sensation and BOOM I am on the floor not moving either dead or unconscious the wizard bled out right in front of me. I saved everyone but myself._

"Can't happen!" The jet jerked as we were descending.

"What can't happen Dark?!" Zelda asks.

"I saved Link and Sheik and you but not myself." I say.

"Another night mare? It could mean nothing you know. Prophecies always change." Zelda tells me.

"I know, I know but, I can't help but think that whatever this is causing me to dream like this is eating away at me." I say.

"Just calm down Dark we are almost there." She places her forehead on mine. Then laying her soft lips on mine.

"You will be okay Dark I promise." She says again.

The jet lands moments later.

Link's POV

We have word that the jet has landed and that their rooms are finished it is 7:15 a.m. Slightly earlier than we wanted but, it worked we got to spend some more needed time together. Even though this time I feel like I can't walk that well.

Besides the point. We stand right outside the corridor where the jet lands. We wave to them as they land safely. They all come running up to us. And, hugs are thrown everywhere. We slowly make our way explaining what is going on.

We make it to the Castle and everyone is in shock. I smile and grip Sheik's hand firmer. We then take them on a long tour of the Castle even the dungeon which surprisingly enough had a prisoner who tried to enter while we were gone. We make our way up through the Castle to show them their rooms. They are bigger than the ones at the Hyrule House.

The rooms were decorated perfectly it seems. Zelda and Dark instantly took a liking to it. They asked the butlers for random pieces of furniture to make the room look less empty. Malon and Ilia did the same and they enjoyed their room more than Zelda and Dark it seemed.

Author's POV

-The next few days pass rather quickly more requests filled and updates on future technologies arise-

It is now Monday, some time in October. The leaves are turning all their beautifully crafted colors.

King Link and King Sheik are sitting in the throne room just about to end their session of filling and some denying requests. Must have physical proof that something is wrong to be approved most people can do that but, others are nobles who think they are above that rule. The last person of the early half of the day comes in. It is General Ayden Carter.

"Ah, General Carter. I hear good things about your quest in trying to obtain higher end weapons and technologies." Link says.

General Carter Bows. "Yes, my Lords. We obtained weapons and parts to mass produce in some of the local factories. We also came across some laws that Hyrule has that are slightly different about "gun" control. Which we can implement before we start production. Here is one of the weapons we plan on giving and training the guards of the castle and borders on." General Carter hands Link an AR-15.

"Ah, I have seen these before, my orphanage home had one locked up in a safe. Nice weapon, lightweight dependable. Good choice. I hope you also treated yourselves kindly with the extra money." Link smiles.

"We did not sadly my Lord. We only had enough to purchase a large amount of supplies from the country and create a shipping process and sign some contracts for manufacturing the weapons my Lord." Carter says.

Link's smile turned to a frown. "Indeed, remind me the next time I send you out to purchase and make ties with Hyrule that you treat yourself and your team kindly. Sheik and I will gladly send you with extra money." Link smiles again.

Carter's face turned upwards into a smile. "Thank you my Lords." He bows and walks out.

Link turns to Sheik. "I am tired of being called a Lord. I wish I could just be Link." He laughs.

"Tell me about it I can't go one step out of this room without someone bowing or asking me for money." Sheik smiles.

They both stand up. Wrap arm in arm and walk out. The guards open the doors from the outside and they walk out to the dining hall for lunch. Ilia, Malon, Zelda, and Dark were all waiting at the table for them to arrive.

"You don't have to wait for us." Link laughs.

Zelda smiles. "But, my Lord we must wait for you both so that we may partake in the deliciousness." She laughs.

"Okay, yeah. Please, Please, Please. Do not call either of us Lords.. Like seriously. I can take it from nobles and peasants but, from our guests no. Just no." Sheik speaks up.

They all sigh. "Hmm, Link I have an idea. Let's make them high up nobles and force them to be called Lords and Ladies." Sheik laughs.

"That is a great idea! Okay, Dark will be the Duke of Aflyona. Zelda will be the Duchess of Aflyona. Malon will be Countess of Aflyona and so will Ilia." Link smiles devilishly.

"And, now it is official. My Lord and Ladies you are now all royalty in some way or another." Sheik smiles in the same manner as Link did before.

They all looked shocked. "Well, shit." Was all Dark could say.

Link and Sheik started cracking up. "Now you can not dress like that and be of a nobility rank. You must wear the fine clothes." "Seamstress!" Link yells.

A short lady and apprentice run into the room. "Yes, My Lord?" She asks.

"Please create some sort of masterpiece for the newest additions to Dukes and Duchesses and Countesses." Link tells the seamstress.

"Yes, My Lord I need their measurements." The seamstress admits.

"Ah, yes. You may do that." Link says delightedly.

They all frowned because they were starving but, the seamstress was so quick they didn't even realize she was done.

"Will be done shortly My Lords and Ladies." The seamstress bows.

Link had a smirk on his face. "Enjoy the tight fitting clothing that is about my kingdom. Oh yes I must show you all something." Link lifts his sleeves on the royal garb and reveals his tattoos they have become brighter and more colorful as had Sheik's. "I don't know why they keep getting added on to. I had someone take a look at them. But, I guess the goddesses like a dude with tattoos." Link laughs.

They eat their food set out in front of them. They weren't listening to Link rant about his tattoos and how those tattoos would cost several thousands dollars for the ink needed to produce them. They finished the meal and slowly made their way out the door. The seamstress grabbed them all and about five minutes later they all walk out in higher up clothing.

"Hah! I enjoy my job sometimes." Link chuckles.

They all gave him the "I will kill you in a heartbeat if you make another comment like that." Sort of look to him.

That just made him feel even more accomplished. "We do not need to announce that you are all nobility it is obvious by that clothing. I should also probably give you land if you are to hold such titles.. But, have them being ran by someone lower down the pole. Hmm, there is the land currently to the South of the ocean that is fairly profitable and there is a large expanse that no one uses more than enough to count yourselves as higher ups." Link snapped his fingers and someone with paper ran up to him.

He started writing something like a land deed. 200 acres was the amount each of them received. That was close to double most people with their titles had. Then Link ordered people to hire lots of workers and badaboom it was complete. They were now nobility.

"Okay now that's that. We should probably do something now. I am bored." Sheik says.

"I know what you really want." Link purred and took Sheik off to their room.

The four still standing there tried to forget about what they just heard. So, they walked off to continue doing something else. They went out to the front of the Castle they decided to purchase some goods out on in the marketplace. They took their pretty hefty sized wallets and walked around. It was the time of the year when everyone came together to sell their yearly crop yieldings and other fine crafts.

They walked from market stall to market stall and let's put it this way. Zelda had bought all the jewelry she could stuff into her pockets and paid a bit extra. The jeweler at the cart had her eyes wide open trying to take in what had just happened there was thousands of rupees in front of her face. More than she had ever seen. She ran off and left her cart there and headed home for South of the tree lines. Or, Treetop Town where she creates her own jewelry, her name is Claire. (She will be important later on.)

The four nobles walked through the town examining everything from food's to wears even though they were only allowed to be nobles Malon and Ilia picked up some clothing for when they are not of nobility or head back to Hyrule to stay with the President. Dark had found himself staring at a cart full of magical supplies. There were magical crystals that allowed you to cast specific spells if you know the correct stances and such. He picked up about a hundred and paid greatly for them. The witch looked pleasantly pleased with such a large amount of money. The witches name is Freida. She is from Crystal Caverns City where she has miners blast crystals out of the mines and sells them here. (She is important too ;p)

They continue on and Malon and Ilia pick up some more clothes. A tailor by the name of Taylor (How original? I am tired of thinking up names. He is important also.) He thanks them greatly and bows in response. He is from just North of Zora point.

Then they are done as the sun is setting and the vendors are folding up and putting away all their goods for another few days and continue selling until they must return to their homes to generate more revenue.

The four nobles walk back to the Castle and retire to their rooms. They quickly fall asleep.

The next day begins with a Bang. Dark awakes and hears another bang it sounds distant but in his dream it also did too. He runs out the door of his room no guards to be seen. "Fuck, we are screwed."

* * *

Ah, will Dark's dream become more true than ever before? Thanks for all the views, reviews/faves/likes are all appreciated. Thank you.


	19. Bomb diggity

I realize this is a bit short but, yolo. Anyways, hope you enjoy sorry about updates they will be every other day to 3 times a week. School started piling up. So, yeah.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's or ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Dark ran downstairs of the Castle the guards were no where to be found. He heard some yelling. "Damn it. Prophecies are fucking retarded." He continued running down the halls sliding through to the entrance barrel rolling out the entrance of the castle. He grabbed dual battleaxes mid roll off a cart of weapons.

He continues running outside all the guards are not nervous or anything. They are just standing there staring at... at fireworks?!

"That is fucking what I was awoken for?!" Dark yells.

One of the guards comes up to him. "Lord Dark, it is the festival of Time in Termina. The fireworks spectacular is way off in the distance but, it is always a wonderful sight." He smiles and continues staring.

Dark face palms so hard. "I should have caught myself doing that shit on camera. They won't believe what I did." He chuckles. Link and Sheik are standing up on the walls of the castle. Dark makes his way up there.

"Ah, Dark I should have told you about this happening. I forgot completely about your dreams and such. I am sorry." Link shrugs and grimaces.

"No problem. I just did something I never thought I would though." Dark laughs.

"Is that why you have two battleaxes?" Sheik laughs.

"Yeah... And, I was freaking the fuck out and the guards shouldn't be off duty..." Dark says.

"They aren't really off duty it is a holiday over in Termina and thought it would be a good idea to let them enjoy this for a little while." Link laughs.

"I hate you both. I was ready to kill someone and it was just fireworks..." Dark sighs.

"Dark calm your tits." Zelda laughed and he turned around ready to slap a bitch..

"Bi- Zelda... You are in on this too?! Fucking screwing with my mind. I thought I was going to die." Dark sighs.

"No need to worry Dark... Seriously" She laughs.

Malon and Ilia are on the South wall on a taller building watching the spectacular of that in a different country.

"Glad Termina is so close to Aflyona." Link smiles.

Dark notices a shadow not too far off from them. He grabs the axes and swings them around like a flag twirler.

"Dark what on Earth are you doing?!" Sheik shouts.

"I am preparing I feel as a douche bag is here to kill us." Dark smiles devilishly. He keeps playing up a scenario in his head he always wanted to kill someone.

He does a double back-flip off the wall and lands solidly. The shadow moves slightly to the right. And tries to run Dark flings one of the axes and pins the shadow to the wall. Dark starts laughing maniacally. "What is your purpose here today at the castle? I would much like to kill someone." Dark chuckles.

The shadow starts shaking violently and decides it best to speak up. "My name is Taylor, me and a few other merchants wanted a better view of Termina! I swear that is all we wanted!" Taylor pleaded for his life.

Dark sighed. The voice was Taylor's from the other day and so were some coming from a witch and another merchant they really didn't meet.

"I should run this up with the Kings... Give me a moment." Dark runs up the castle walls in a parkouresque way and jumps in front of Link and Sheik.

They clap at the sight of what Dark just did. "Some merchants want to see the fireworks on top of the castle. Should I let them?" Dark asks.

"Yes please do." Link replies.

Dark runs back to them and waves them in. They happily follow up the stairs to the top of the wall and ooh's and aah's are thrown everywhere for a good half hour until the finale.

After the finale all of the merchants left. But, Dark had some explaining to do about his secret past of ninja stuff.

Link turned to Dark. "Eh Dark, how are you such a ninja?" Link laughed.

Dark put on a sideways smile. "Uh, no reason. I have just been on edge for a while and I needed a way to uhh how you say let it all out through movement and jumps and such." He chuckles.

Zelda turns to him now. She is in shock. "Dark, you uh are you alright? I mean this is weird especially from you. You have never been the "active" type as they say. More or less a stick in the mud." Zelda frowns.

"Zelda... I have no problem. I just needed a way to continue to keep my anger low." He sighs.

Link told them to just let it all go and to continue the day as if nothing was wrong. Sheik and Link set off for the throne room to answer some more calls and then have a meeting with some nobility and farmers from the South closest to Termina.

They file into a large room with a huge table. Link and Sheik sit at one end and the nobles anywhere they could farmers kind of stood off to the side.

"Now, I am hear to ask you all about your current predicaments and to see if there has been any improvement." Link says.

"We will go in an orderly fashion starting with the yeomen farmers." Link smiles.

A angry grumble came from some of the nobles. "Alright, you there sir." Link points at a red head farmer with a thick Aflyona accent (Similar to the South in the United States).

"Your majesty, my farmland that I am taking care of is actually I believe the duchess of Aflyona. You must certainly know her, Zelda is her name. My lords the crops are growing exponentially well with the new technological advances that Hyrule has helped us with." He bows and waits for a response.

"Wonderful news, you sir?" He points to the next.

"My Lords, my lands have always been prosperous but, this time around after receiving the new fertilizer and learning to make it myself, and using the new method of farming, crop yield has doubled. Thank you kindly my Lords." He bows.

"Marvelous! Sheik your turn to ask the questions." He turns to Sheik.

"How are your crops?" He pointed at the next farmer.

"They are fine and even better as of late my Lord." The farmer smiles.

That was the last of the farmers on the outside. Now the nobility.

"How are your crops and lands fairing good sir?" Sheik asks one of the nobles.

"My Lord my crops have tripled the usual growth patterns and the soil is moist and fine. Ideal conditions." he smiled and bowed.

The rest of them all had the same answer. Same wording everything. Learn some originality up in this club like for real.

"Well, this was a well spent meeting. I must thank you all for attending and would love to invite you all to our dinner right now, if you can all file out into the halls our servants will send you to the correct banquet hall." Sheik says.

They all file out kindly and slowly the farmers letting the nobles out first.

"Those farmers sure have manners to be able to put up with that." Link says.

"Yeah, I might have flipped shit on them if they were to say anything more than the grumbling the farmers do all the work." Sheik replies.

They walk out hand in hand to the banquet hall. A large feast is served. During the feast random talks went around until Link received a phone call that was long overdue.

Link ran out with Sheik and decided it would be important for him aswell.

-Link answers-

"_Hello?" Link answers._

"_Link! I have some important news!" The president of Hyrule says._

"_Really?! What is it Dad?" Link asks._

"_A meeting of the nations is scheduled for next week and we need a place for it to be held." Link's Dad answers._

"_Wow! I will make arrangements and set rooms up for all those attending how many do you assume will attend?" Link asks._

"_I assume around 20 people. So, 5 of them would sleep in the same room so, 15 rooms." Link's Dad says._

"_Good, I thought it was going to cut into my servants quarters. Only if there were 30 I mean." Link laughs._

"_That's good. I can't wait to see the castle! How is it being a King?" He asks Link._

"_It isn't all its cracked up to be. But, you get full control over land and finances. Our country is currently richer than Hyrule, and Termina. Because, we haven't borrowed and have been using the land instead of foreign services." Link laughs._

"_Really how much do you think your vaults alone have?" He asks._

"_About 10 trillion rupees." Link replies._

_There was a silence on the line for a minute._

"_Did you say 10 trillion?!" He asks._

"_Yes, they keep track very well of the money, and I use it in turn to help the nation recover some infertile croplands near the Terminan border cities." Link says._

_-Some yelling in the background.- "So sorry to do this to you Link, but I have to go see you in a week!" _

-Abrupt hangup not included-

The screen fades to black! Revealing Dark. Wait nevermind. Forget that I said this. Dark was just training outside the castle walls and it was rather dark outside. How ironic. Either way he was just jumping around trying to continue where he left off to be able to fight off a wizard. He had a few spells in his pockets to also train with just in case the mage ever showed his face.

Zelda is in her room reading some random books on young adult men. She is trying to understand Dark in a really stupid way. Mainly because he is too stupid and naïve to realize that she just wants to help.

Malon is sleeping on top of Ilia and yeah, they are just sleeping. BORING. (My creativity levels dropped nothing really interesting happened.)

Link and Sheik are sleeping also, wow. Creativity dropped to nothingness.

It becomes morning a week later, Link wakes up on top of Sheik and he starts to move which causes Sheik to wake up and then they just laugh it off. Sheik is a bit sore. The bath they take helps with the healing process.

Malon and Ilia just look like they got done tackling a bear. They soon fixed that problem.

Zelda and Dark were not in the castle. They decided to take a walk around town before her father got there. And, it was no ordinary walk around the kingdom. Dark took this special opportunity and spent every waking second with Zelda. They walked up on to a jewelry stand and Dark told Zelda to try on a huge diamond ring.

"It, it fits perfectly?!" She asks.

Dark lowers to one knee. "Because, it was meant for you. Zelda... Will you marry me?" Dark asks.

Zelda squeaked. "Yes! A million times yes Dark! I always knew you would do something cute!" She giggled. She then fiddled with her pocket revealing a similar ring just with a darker colored stone.

"I was hoping you would ask me sometime soon." She smiled and grabbed his arm to run back to the castle. A whole group of civilians was starting to crowd near where the nations leaders were meant to be coming in through. They saw something.

And it was a bomb.

* * *

Link and Sheik better watch out dawg. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you like or have any ideas or anything leave a review or pm. Thanks!


	20. Sheik's Turn for change

Things heating up again for everyone. This chapter was slightly late I apologize now. It was my boyfriend's birthday and I couldn't stay away xD! I also gave him something that looked like a bomb. Some of my friend's thought it was weird. I mean being a guy myself I would want a present like that. LOL!

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All Oc's and ideas are mine at the moment.**

* * *

Something was strange other than you know the BOMB but, all the crowds were not caring about that they were more concentrated on the oncoming leaders of kingdoms. Dark took this as his chance to destroy the wielder of the bomb not caring otherwise.

Dark ran he grabbed some swords off a cart jumped off another cart and landed in the midst of the crowds he started to warn people signaling everyone to run off. He took the sword and lunged it into one of the wielders of the bomb and they dropped the other one ran off, the bomb said in digital letters 2:24 tick tick and that meant 2 more minutes. Dark took the cart with the bomb and hooked it up to a horse. 1:56. He grabs the reigns and forces the horse to run off into the woods. 1:22. The horse hit the grass hard and kept running past the forest entrance and continued. Dark cut the rope of the cart had the horse whip around and head back. 0:10 he continued the horse as fast as possible the horse couldn't or wasn't made to handle these speeds. Dark broke through the woods and a loud crash made him fly off the horse and skid on the ground. Several of the bystanders and others rushed to his aid.

This was no ordinary bomb. It was nuclear and the only thing able to combat such an explosion is red potion. Every person in the city would need a healthy dosage if they intended on surviving. The trees were vaporized things were dying in the path of the explosion. The heat emitting from that city was beyond treacherous. Link was running out of the castle with some guards surrounding them. Malon, Ilia, and Zelda were watching Dark and trying to get in to help him. He needed red potion within the hour or he was doomed to die.

The army forces were already entering the area with gas masks specially designed for such a problematic situation. They were quickly setting up advanced tents that could vent out any of the toxins. The citizens and Dark especially were all forcefully placed in a tent with a doctor and or apprentice. The rulers from around had called in reinforcement doctors and physicians and the works. In a matter of hours this city would be uninhabitable.

After about 6 hours everyone in the semi-small city had taken the red potion. The city was now being evacuated. The group of 5 without Dark headed with everyone else except in a more regal fashion in a chariot type cart discussing their concerns of Dark and the state of Aflyona.

"King Fairyboy what will happen to Dark?" Malon shouts. Zelda is surprisingly shocked due to the fact that Malon didn't really know too much about Dark.

"He will be fine. He just needed an extra dose of potion. All we are doing is moving to a different Castle and empty city." Link says.

"Wait what? There is another castle?" Zelda asks.

Sheik adds his two cents. "Yeah, it is about half a days journey South. It is about the same size almost identical city structure. Link's Aunt sure knew what she was doing."

"And, all the money is secretly hidden throughout random carts and even if someone thought we would be dumb enough to bring it they would never know which ones." Link winked. "And, also don't be worried about Dark he is considered nobility and will receive treatment as such. And, Dad will be arriving shortly at the runway closest to the identical city. I warned him before the flight, Ralph is also gone ahead and is already there preparing our quarters with other servants and such." Link smiles.

"How long did you have to prepare for this? And do you know anything of who was behind all it?" Zelda asks.

"We know this much, There was a rather odd looking person with a sharp nose and orange-ish skin. Believed to be Gerudo and of course was a female. She was wearing some sort of assassins cloak and we do not know much else." Sheik explains.

"That really narrows it down huh?" Zelda laughs.

"Mhm..." Sheik mumbled. He then rested his head in between Link's neck and shoulder. He then sighed.

Link's phone starts buzzing. They finally reached a place with reception. He pulls it out of his pocket and Sheik kind of eavesdrops.

"_Hello?" Link asks._

"_Link! This is Principal Darunia! I have terrible news! Other than of course that of which I already heard! The book of prophecy has been changing rapidly since the four of them left for Aflyona early! The newest addition is that a Gerudo woman will be there at the castle for a surprise visit and the second is not terrible news. The second is your life is speeding up dramatically and that a Zora leader will have a child not of their own, it will be a Sheikah/Hylian and be named Cadmus Nohansen and just so you know it is 6 years of age! Just thought I would say congratulations early! That is all the news I have at the moment! If you need any more advice press the "C" key and the "Up arrow". Goodbye Link!" (I couldn't help it! He is like Overpowered Navi)  
_

Sheik heard everything and he was so excited and confused. The rest of them were waiting for the news.

"Well, for one a Gerudo will be waiting at the castle and ready to fight a ton of people. And, two a child will be given to us earlier than expected and we apparently had him when we were uh, both 12. Makes sense if you don't think about it I guess." Link laughs.

They all stare blankly. Zelda finally breaks the spell. "What will the child look like?!" Zelda shouts.

"He will have purple eyes, that is all I can tell you at this moment." Link smiles.

"Purple?! That is too cute! I can already see it! Oh my goddesses!" Zelda continues shouting.

The rest of them tune Zelda and her annoying rant out and just go back to what they were doing except Link who was warning the people up front of the impending danger.

They arrive hours later at the new city no Gerudo to be seen. Royals, Nobles, and World Class Leadership are all there. Link and Sheik head up to a meeting room and invite all the Leaders into the room. Have many guards inside and out of the room.

The leader of Hyrule had just entered the room. And, sat down next to his children.

President Nohansen begins to speak. "Now, I realize that I ran a bit late. But, I am here now. I must tell you all about the future status of our countries. It looks bleak now that we know there are terrorists out there from all walks of life." He says. "I also believe that the Gerudo have been contacted by Ganondorf. I know that sounds silly because you know the man died approximately 20 times.. But, if he is, My son, King Link will be able to defeat him again and permanently seal him away and block off his connections. Sages can only do so much as to block him from entering the world. His connections are strong through the triforce of power." He turns to Link. "Son, if we are to be attacked we need you to be ready." He finishes.

Link smiled at his father. "Father I realize that at this point. I am supposed to be ready at all times and that is why I have changed into my battle gear. I am also currently having a very skilled technician build me a device to channel the power to it's full potential and be able to face any opponent." He lied. But, he turned around and handed a piece of paper to his bodyguards and they ran it off to the technician. Link smiled. "Anyways, I realize there is a Gerudo nearby ready to probably try to make a run on the castle. But, rest assured I am ready along with the many, many, many guards posted around the perimeter. We also promoted a new general! Everyone give a warm welcome to Boris Huntington! He is the new commander and chief of the Aflyonan army! Please tell us about yourself." He smiles and gestures to the new general.

He stands. "Thank you my Lord." He bows. "I am proud to be the new general of the Aflyonan army. I was raised into an army based family. I was an only child forcefully placed at the bottom of the totem pole. After about 3 years at the bottom I was quickly promoted. About, a year ago I was Captain. Now that I am the general my broken home does not seem so broken any longer and feel as if purposefully I was placed in this position." He smiles and bows again. Everyone claps as regal people would.

Link adjusts himself. Sheik's turn to address the congregation.

"My fellow Aflyonan's and country leadership I bid you a good time while you are here. This is short notice on everyone's part. Not any one soul's problem in particular. I would like to say keep on guard and watch every corner." He pauses. His bodyguard comes towards him and taps him on the shoulder. They whisper back in forth for a moment. Sheik frowns. "It appears as if the Gerudo have decided to make a run on the castle. They only have a small group and will be dealt with. For the moment I beg that you all head over into the bunker where it has extra protection. It is similar to that of Hyrule's Presidential bunker." The guards forcefully push everyone out of the meeting room. Link has ran off to help fend off the castle and Sheik felt a new feeling inside of him.

Nayru's voice of wisdom was heard by only Sheik.

"_Sheik I beg you to listen!"_

"_Who is this?!"_

"_Nayru! The goddess of wisdom! I have some knowledge to bestow upon thee!"_

"_And that is?" _

"_Close your eyes and breathe slowly it will quickly fill your mind and become everything you know."_

Sheik closes his eyes and stops walking. Thousands of words flow through his mind he feels himself heating up in many places and feels a fever overcoming his body. He hits the floor. His bodyguards and royal palace guards quickly lift him to his feet and rush him over to the bunker and seal the door shut, there is a medical bay inside.

Sheik is in for a change bigger than he could ever imagine.

* * *

Ah, more prophecy bs! Woo. Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be updated sooner than later. But, don't expect constant updates like I said before lol.


	21. The Prince

Well, I thought I wouldn't have this up today seeing as it is superbowl Sunday. So yay me! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter more interesting to come.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Sheik found himself laying on a cot. He was surrounded by some of the guards and Link was sitting on the cot with him feeling for his temperature. Link saw that Sheik had awoken and started to stroke Sheik's hair.

"Are you alright?" Link asks.

"Yes, I am fine now." Sheik lies. He is in serious pain feeling as if his head was about to explode.

"Do you know anything that happened to you? Some people said you just fell right to the floor." Link asks.

"Well, uh. I was uh, told by Nayru to stand still and close my eyes and then tons of stuff filled my brain and I couldn't think and I find myself here. There is also a slight warmth along my arms." Sheik says.

"What?" Link lifts off the sheet that was on Sheik and grabbed his arm. Link lifted up the sleeve and Sheik's tattoos had grown. (well can't really call them tattoos but, just go with it :P).. His tattoo was now of the same size Link's were and could feel subtle warmth now enveloping his being. Link was staring at the tattoos like they were other worldly. (Which is strange seeing as he has them too). More moons and tri-forces laid all over his arms. A small saying was written on top of the largest moon. "Hero of Darkness".

"Well, that's convenient! I knew something was going to happen to you eventually!" Link smiles and hugs Sheik causing an "Umph" sound.

"Link, yo-ou ar-e ch-o-k-innnnggg me!" Sheik shouts.

"Oh! So sorry!" Link pushes himself off of him. "Anyways so do you think you have been given any special powers?!" Link shouts.

Sheik rolls his eyes. "You sir are very excitable. I think so though. I do believe that-" Sheik stops. More knowledge flows throughout his self. He starts shivering. "Unghhh okay, I know what is going on. The prophecy has changed dramatically I have just been told what will happen next." Sheik rushes to sit up.

"Link, what we will need to do is find Dark, Zelda, Malon, and Ilia. They have all received the tattoos we were given originally except personalized to their own beings. Our child is right outside the door waiting for us well in not such a pleasant manner..-"

"CLING BOOM CLACK POOF" Loud sounds were heard throughout the Castle. Sheik ran out the door and past many doors. There was the Sheikah with his now deceased Noble of a Father. The roof had collapsed in that one area. Sheik tried prying the wood of the man. No use. Not a single budge from anything. He called for help and many guards came through and one of them tried taking the child. Sheik insisted he stays with him for now.

Sheik runs back into the room, no guards only Link and the rest of the messed up family, and now Mr. Nohansen was in the room with a few others as well. The six year old was struggling in Sheik's grip but, soon stopped when he entered the room.

"Not all prophecies seem to end in a manner that is good. His father was erm.." He puts his hands over the young Sheikah's ears and says "killed by a piece of falling roof. He was of noble descent but, I do not believe she was the last one other than this young one." Sheik frowns. He lifts his hands off the boys ears.

They all fell silent, except Mr. Nohansen. "What is your name little one?" He asks the small boy.

The young boy hides himself behind Sheik's legs and holds his hand. Sheik smiles. "C'mon now. You can tell them your name. They are family. There is no reason to be scared." He said in a calming tone.

He shyly walks from behind Sheik's legs his hand starts sweating. "M—my name is Cadmus" he then runs back behind Sheik's leg.

"That part of the prophecy seems right." They all laugh. "Can we learn more about you little Cadmus?" Mr. Nohansen asks.

To Sheik he seemed to be getting used to these family members and seemed to be an extremely fast learner. He walks in front of Sheik not letting go of his hand. "Okay." He says.

Mr. Nohansen smiled sitting in a chair not too far from the little one. "Where did you used to live?"

Cadmus falls silent then finds the courage to continue. "I used to live in the Desert. My daddy said that we would never go back there after Boris died." Cadmus says.

Mr. Nohansen was shocked. "Boris? Was this Boris in the Gerudo military." He asks.

Cadmus nods. "And he said tha' they were going to get married in Aflyona."

"So, your dad was supposed to marry Boris? Why was your dad walking with you through the castle?" Mr. N asks.

"We were going to go see if the thing one of the men in silver said was true. One said that Boris was still alive." Cadmus says.

Mr. N was shocked and saddened at the same time. Mr. N turned to Link who was equally shocked. "Son, I think the prophecies should be destroyed. That was terrible! Whoever created that book must be stopped they were going to see each other! They could have lived happily!" He shouts.

"Dad, I must tell you. I am upset by this too. But, we can't let emotions play a role in this just yet. I believe there is a plan but, if it gets much worse I may abandon the ideas behind this so called prophecy. But, one thing good came out of this. I am a father." Link smiles and goes over to talk to Cadmus.

"Cadmus, how would you like to live in a Castle with me and Sheik?" Link asks happily.

Cadmus' eyes were wet with tears. He moved slightly and hugged Link. "I always wanted to live in a Castle." He said teary eyed. "An' are you my Daddy now?" Cadmus asks.

Link smiled almost tearing up himself. "Yes, and so is Sheik." He motions over to who he had just been holding hands with.

Cadmus smiles and nods. "Do I get a new name?" Cadmus asks. Clearly his knowledge exceeds his age.

"Your name is Prince Cadmus Nohansen." Sheik smiles at him.

"I am a Prince?!" Cadmus shouts.

"Yes you are!" Link smiles.

The rest of the people in the room were just smiling away happily except Dark who was staring at his new tattoos where his old ones had been clearly distraught about all the new happenings.

Link spoke up. "We better address the nation about our new Prince."

They all walk out of the room. A crowd is already waiting for something to happen.

Link and Sheik took their prospective seats on thrones.

Link smiles and lets Sheik do the talking.

"Fellow Aflyonan's we are gathered here today to go over some recent happenings in this Kingdom." He says as he is now pacing the stage. Using hand motions to exaggerate the state of the Kingdom.

"We are in a state of trouble." The crowd begins to uproar. "Not financial troubles." Sheik clarifies the crowd dies down. "I mean this Kingdom is advancing fast and too fast at some points. We are feeling growing pains." "We also recently had a Noblemen die!" Sheik shouts. The crowd starts going in an uproar again. "We do not believe it to be anyone's fault though. The castle roof had collapsed after many years of no use and that has caused it to decay over time. We are eagerly repairing it and trying to find relatives of the one who lost their life. Until then. We have adopted his child as our own his new name is Prince Cadmus Nohansen." Sheik smiles. The crowd grows silent. "In a turn of events I will now answer some questions just to clarify." A few hands go up.

"Yes, you there." Sheik points at a woman holding something.

"My Lord, what are we supposed to do while everything is happening." She asks.

"We will do what this country has always done. Survive, and Thrive. This is the permanent home of our fair city. It was destroyed by the nuclear explosion and radiation has caused it to be uninhabitable for years to come." Sheik says.

"You there."

"Uh, My Lord. What is the current economic state we are in?" He asks.

"I did say we weren't feeling financial pain. We are seeing quick growth. Growing pains if you will. Our farmlands closest to the Terminan border have been thriving quicker than ever before and we have recently sent guards to stay and watch the Terminan border to protect our farmlands." Sheik smiles.

"You there."

"Your Grace, Many of us would like to know, not out of disrespect or anything.. What is with those tattoos on your arm and why are they glowing like that?" He asks.

Sheik chuckles. "Terrorists are about and that is what you are worried about?" He jokes. "Well, anyways they are a gift of the Goddesses and several others have been given the rights to have such luck. There are now six of us with these tattoos including myself and King Link." He says.

"You there?" He asked to someone with their hand partially up.

"Do you think anyone else will have these tattoos My Lord?" She asked rather frightened.

"What do you mean by that miss?" He asks.

"Uh, well. Can I come to you?" She asks.

"Certainly." Sheik said disregarding her disrespect.

She flows through the crowd and climbs the stairwell and shows her tattoos to the two Heroes.

"My, my, my look what we have here! A 7th! We now have 7 people touched by the Goddesses." Sheik announced. "Anyone else have these strange occurring tattoos?" She asks.

No one else budged. "Interesting 7 is a rather lucky number if you ask me." Sheik smiles.

"Now that we found what we are looking for, go back to what you were doing before the meeting. Meeting adjourned!" Sheik shouted.

A loud mumbling flowed throughout the crowd. "Miss, what is your name?" Sheik asks her.

Link gasps when he recognizes the person.

"My name is Anju."

Link then proceeds to run up to hug her. "I am so glad to see you Anju! I can not believe our paths would cross again in such a strange way." Link stared at her arms for a moment, looked like Sheik's except with not a moon but some sort of star related object maybe an asteroid.

"Wait, if you have this tattoo that means... Kafei?!" Link was baffled.

"Kafei must have it too then?" Link asks.

Anju shrugged. "Kafei hasn't been seen with them. I checked his arms to make sure. I guess it is only me then or maybe it will show up eventually." She sighed.

"Well, hmm. I will have a room for you and him immediately and you can live at the Castle!" Link smiled again.

Anju was shocked. "I will get him right now!" She smiled and ran off.

"So, Anju is Kafei's wife?" Sheik asks.

"Yep. She is the nicest person on the planet." Link replies.

"But, they kicked you out of the orphanage?" Sheik says.

"They couldn't afford to keep anyone over 17 in the orphanage. I have a plan for an orphanage out here. We can build one that will be able to accommodate up to 18 year olds until they find a place to go or work somewhere." Link smiles. He then quickly claps his hands 3 times and a servant came up to him. "Fetch me the architect." "Yes Your Majesty." He replied and ran off.

The architect came back two seconds later. "My Lord." He says.

"Make plans for an orphanage with enough space to hold thousands of orphans from around the country many, many, many rooms and bathrooms with all the amenities they could ever want. Well actually make plans for 10 orphanages and we will place them throughout the country just make them big enough for hundreds." Link smiled and the architect bowed.

And, being a royal architect he had beautiful plans ready made in 20 minutes flat! Then he was put to the challenge of hiring people to build them in as little as a month's time. The architect believed he could do it all in one week.

Next thing on the agenda was taking care of Cadmus.

* * *

My Boyfriend thought about adding their child in early. He thought it was cute and told me how he wants to adopt a child with me that will be about 6. He doesn't want to have to deal with any younger. I understand that. Hope you enjoyed and since my bf is adopted he thought that was a good idea for plot premise. I like where this story is going so far.

If you liked please leave a review, if you have ideas you can review or use a pm. :D


	22. The little things

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Cadmus was waiting with his grandfather, Mr. Nohansen president of Hyrule...

"Hey guys. He is extremely smart seeing as he is 6 years old. He told me a lot about his previous father like how he was a professional merchant before he became a noble with land. He even used the words professional merchant it sounded more like profesinal merchwent but he still said it!" He smiles at the two.

"That is awesome!" Link smiles and kneels in front of Cadmus. Cadmus smiles and hugs Link holding him tight Link then lifts him up and carries him. He instantly fell asleep in Link's arms.

"I think he needs to get some sleep. But, I don't want him to wake up in a strange room. I did that once and it is pretty creepy to be honest." Link laughs.

"Just lay him down on your bed and stay in there and do something I don't know." Link's Dad suggests.

Link sighs. "Alright when he wakes up we will bring him out for dinner or whatever meal is going on when he does." Link and Sheik carefully make their way to their room.

Link gently sets Cadmus on the bed and pulls the covers over him. "So, precious." Link says.

"Yeah. I am extremely upset about what happened to his original father but, I am glad we get to be there for him." Sheik smiles and kisses Link.

"You know. Since we are taking care of him we should learn more about what he ate in the desert and probably try to learn more about him and you in the process." Link says.

"I never thought anything of me having red eyes. Just thought it was a "genetic mutation" as the biology teachers would say. But, him having purple eyes is kind of weird." Sheik laughs.

"Let's head to the library real quick." Link says grabbing Sheik's hand and running.

They make it to the library where thousands of books line the walls and shelves. They search through the many shelves in the center of the room categorized under race.

"Ah, here it is." Link smiles and grabs the book. "Let's take it back to the room and examine it!" Link says triumphantly.

They walk back to the room. Cadmus is still laying comfortably sound asleep. He is too cute blonde hair and purple eyes. Link opens the book eagerly.

He skims through the pages and finds some interesting facts scattered throughout.

"Purple eyes mean he was born from a Hylian and a Sheikah. Red eyes mean pure Sheikah." Link says.

"That wouldn't be so weird calling him our child then. Except for the male pregnancy which would not work but, you know." Sheik chuckles.

"Let's not touch that topic.." Link laughs. "Anyways, it says that the Sheikah used to be the soul protectors of royalty in the Kingdom of Hyrule. They would be taken from their homes and sent into training to be either bodyguards or assassins of the crown." Link states.

"The typical meals they eat consist of desert beasts like moldorms or bulbins and exotic spices from the region." Link thought to himself. "Aren't moldorms giant worm things? And bulbins aren't they like humanoids?" He shook his head.

"Maybe we can have them create something similar to that just without those special ingredients." he says.

He continues reading, "Prophecy states that a Hero of Time by the name of Link was chosen to protect Hyrule, A male Sheikah by the undercover identity of Sheik had been chosen to aid him on his quest." Link looked up at Sheik. "Weird." Was all he could say. "Sheik was then found to be Princess Zelda of Hyrule and captured by Ganondorf once she revealed herself. After the Hero defeated Ganondorf he was sent back in time with his memory intact but, it is said he went through depression until he later found the Sheikah roaming the Gerudo desert. This means the Sheikah have played major roles in prophecies and more than likely will continue to as long as Heroes reappear." Link blinked rapidly.

"This prophecy shit is really bothering me.." Link says.

Sheik sighs. "Yeah just a matter of fucking time until something goes utterly wrong with the prophecy... I hope not though.. It's starting to really eat at my nerves. And, did you say the Hero Link went into depression because of a male Sheikah? That is just bizarre I think this Link and Sheik are meant for each other." Sheik smiles and nudges Link. "Just really weird how the Heroes are all named the same and the helper or other Hero is named the same as well. Guess we are starting a new legacy. The Hero of Light and The Hero of Darkness. The yin and the yang hmm. But, what of the others.. Is this supposed to be some Fantastic 7 or the 7 of the goddesses the remote protectors of all the universe?" Sheik continues. "Link I am utterly confused wait... There are 7 sages?!" Sheik's conspiracy theory is blurted out loud.

"That is really a large assumption Sheik but, with all the other crap going on I could believe it." Link laughs.

A stirring is heard from on top of the bed. They get off the ground to check on Cadmus who is now wide awake and smiling.

"Did the nap help you Cadmus?" Link asks nicely.

"Yep. I'm hungry daddy." He says to Link.

"Okay, come on we will go get you some food. What do you like to eat?" Link asks.

"I like everything daddy." He laughs.

Link sighs with relief. "Good thing you aren't picky it would be different from what you usually eat." Link smiles at Cadmus.

On the Dinner table was some pizza. Yeah, I guess they asked for something most kids like.

Cadmus eats it with no problems. Link and Sheik both sigh in relief again.

Link's curiosity grew ever larger about their new child.

"Cadmus, what is your favorite color?" Link asks.

"Blue." He answers with no problem.

"Have you ever played videogames?" Link asks.

"Yeah, I like the ones with Zombies!" Cadmus shouts.

Link smiled. "I know a few others that like those ones too maybe we can let you play with them. Hmm. Do you like reading?" Link asks.

"I love reading!" Cadmus giggles.

"Have you seen the library?" Link asks.

"Nope." He answers. Link gets Cadmus to follow him to the library.

"Daddy, I haven't seen this many books EVER!" he shouts happily.

"Is there a specific type you like?" Link asks.

"I like adventure stories! Oh can I tell you something daddy." He says shyly.

"Of course. You don't have to hide anything from me." Link smiles.

"In school we took a test to place us in a class. I was put in a 5th grade class and I am 6." He says.

Link was shocked. He sounded like a young adult.

"Really? Do you like learning?" Link asks.

"Nope. They just wanted me to be where I should." Cadmus answers.

"Who taught you before school?" Link asks.

"Boris did. He was smart and taught me how to read when I was thwee." He says.

"Did you like Boris as a teacher?" Link asks.

"Yep. He told me everything I needed to know." Cadmus smiles and looks at some books.

"Do you want to see him?"

"He is alive?" Cadmus asks.

"Yep. He is the general of the army." Link smiles.

"Pretty please!" He shouts.

Link grabs his hand and walks him to the war room where Boris is slightly distracted by all the paper work in front of him.

"My Lord." He says.

"I think I have someone who wants to see you Boris." Link smiles.

"Who might that be- Cadmus?" He smiles and gets up to hug the small boy.

"Boris! Daddy thought you were dead." Cadmus says.

Boris' eyes were trying to hide tears. He had heard what happened to his future husband. He tried fighting the tears but, he just couldn't. He cried and Cadmus tried comforting him.

Link spoke up trying not to upset Boris. "Cadmus is now living at the Castle and is now Prince Cadmus Nohansen. We think he will make an excellent ruler one day. Sadly prophecies are rather gory when it comes to events like these." Link frowns.

Boris smiles halfheartedly. "I understand. It's a lot to take in you know your Grace." He says.

"I understand also. No need to call me anything other than Link. It isn't a moment of recognizing roles. It is a time of remembrance and a time of securing the future." Link says. Boris couldn't handle the stress built up anymore and ran off without a word. Cadmus walked over to Link and grabbed his hand.

Link sighed. "I know this may not be a good time but, tomorrow you start training to become King of Aflyona." Link smiles.

"I know daddy. I hope Boris is okay." Cadmus grips Link's hand harder. They walk to Link and Sheik's bedroom.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question." Cadmus asks Link.

"Sure buddy." Link says.

"Why do you love Sheik?" He asks.

Wow, for six he is too smart.

"I love your other daddy because he is smart, talented, similar, and all around the perfect person for myself. I love him because he is who he is. Not because some prophecy. I knew it since I laid eyes on him. If you love someone you will feel it." Link smiles and ruffles Cadmus' hair.

"That's all I needed to know daddy." Cadmus smiles.

"You sure? There aren't any other burning questions you got?" Link asks.

"Nope. Well uhh umm nope." He says.

"I want you to know you can ask me or your other daddy any questions." Link smiles at him.

"I know." He smiles. "I am ready for bed." He says.

"Okay, we will be up early tomorrow anyways." Link said that and yawned.

"Yes we all better get to sleep." Sheik says.

Link and Sheik slept at opposite sides of the bed that night having Cadmus in the middle. It was peaceful.

The morning light was shining through the giant curtains. Cadmus was the first to wake up trying to crawl out of bed without waking them.

He wanted to get a book that he saw about love. He wanted to know more about it. Several people talked about it but, he never felt what they said they did. He exited the room snuck past the guards and walked into the library. He found the book and opened it and sat in a chair.

"Prince Cadmus I do believe it is slightly early for you to be reading." Ralph says.

"But, but. I want to learn." Cadmus says.

"Ah, you enjoy reading? You will certainly go places young Prince." Ralph smiles and sits down next to him. "What are you trying to learn?" He asks.

"I want to know what love feels like." Cadmus answers.

"Love? I can tell you about it. It is a strange phenomenon, love can be obtained in two ways. Through friendship and family which is like how Sheik and Link treat you. And, true love which is like when you love a person more than just as a friend or you find them to be a perfect match." Ralph says.

Cadmus looks at the book. Those exact words were written right in front of him.

"Are you a book?" Cadmus asks.

Ralph chuckled a little. "No, I have just had my fair share of love problems. My wife would probably say the same."

"Why do some guys have wifes and others have husbands?" Cadmus asks.

"Love is not a picky thing. If you love a woman or a man you will know. You will feel a connection. It does not matter what gender they are. It matters on the type of person they are to you." Ralph smiles.

"Oh, okay." Cadmus smiles. "What is your name?" Cadmus asks.

"My name is Ralph, Prince Cadmus." Ralph bows.

"Ralph can you teach me more about stuff? I want to be a smart king someday!" He says.

"Why most certainly your highness." Ralph smiles and begins answering the questions that are suddenly shot at him.

Link wakes up next. He notices that Sheik has wrapped his arms around himself. Where is Cadmus?

"Sheik." Link says firmly.

"Hmmmphm?" Sheik mumbles.

"Cadmus isn't in here." Link says.

Sheik's eyes flew wide open. "Okay, let's go find him he could not have gone far." Sheik suggests.

"I actually think I know." Link laughs.

They walk to the library and find Cadmus chatting away with Ralph.

"Ah, Ralph I am glad to see you two are getting along quite nicely." Sheik smiles.

"Yes, he is quite the talker. He asked me loads of questions. Especially those about love." Ralph laughs.

"Really? He is interested in love?" Link asks.

"Why yes he is. He wanted to know why some people liked a certain type of person. He seemed to understand it perfectly." Ralph smiles.

"Ralph what is being a prince like?" Cadmus asks.

"Being a Prince is like being third in command of a country. You get to make special decisions when you are old enough. Once you become King you are automatically first in charge." Ralph smiles at him.

"He is taking an interest in being a ruler already." Link laughs.

(insert really interestingly weird transition) Link blinks awake.

All the things have started to fly by faster than ever. Many things have been resolved in a respective amount of time. It was a month after the events of the terrorists.

* * *

Just fixing the mess that happened before will get better! :D and then maybe a turn for the worst of the worst? Hehe. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for viewing!


	23. Missing Pieces

Well slightly late oh well :P anyways here it is.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

When Link awoke he realized Sheik had already went to attend to morning duties. He got up did his usual thing and went to the throne room where Sheik was currently sitting as it was. Sheik was talking to a tall stubby man who looked vaguely familiar and Sheik was laughing with the man.

"Hey Link! Long time no see!" Said former principal Darunia.

"Darunia! I am so glad you could make it out here!" Link shouts.

"Yes, I have quit my job at Hyrule High because of my wife wanting to move out here to Aflyona. She said she once visited here and it was beautiful. Our daughter is also taking an interest in this area and will move out here with her wife in the coming months." Darunia smiles.

"That is great! If they would like they could live in the castle, and so could you. I do believe we have more than enough space. And, things get kind of lonely out here. Even if we do have many of our friends living in the castle, it is rather large for the few hundred that live in here." Link smiles.

"I accept that offer and would like to inform you that I have brought the prophecy book. It told me to take it with me, but..." Darunia stops.

"But, what?" Link asks in utter anticipation.

"I really don't know if you want to see what happens next." Darunia says and sighs.

"You know I would actually like to see it. I don't mind the prophecy has changed so much that it could be a fluke." Link admits.

Darunia sighs. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out the old dusty book and hands it to Link.

"I am just going to read this out loud, I am tired of being the only one knowing." Link chuckles.

"It says." Link says flipping to the previous blank page and reads. "The Hero of Light will continue his rule with The Hero of Darkness for many years. But, as he grows older he realizes that his friends maybe also have special powers. The symbols on their arms are no hoax they mean directly what they will be and how they will do those tasks. Once they complete the fairly meaningless tasks of Aflyona, it will not be the end of it. The end will be after Hyrule's fall, the Evil King Ganondorf is far from done. He will return stronger than ever and the seven with the Goddesses markings will be the next sages after the defeat. The Hero of Light the first sage will be leader of them all. They will not be like other sages, no. They will be human sages protecting the lands. Hyrule will come back after the defeat of Ganondorf, it will rise stronger than ever. Monarchy will be back in Hyrule, King Link and King Sheik will takeover as the Kings of Hyrule and all the lands surrounding will assimilate into being a larger more powerful Hyrule... And that is the end." Link finishes.

Sheik and Darunia were actually dozing off because in all honesty it was rather boring and monotonous.

"Okay, so.. Me, you, and the rest of them are all to be sages. And, we will takeover Hyrule. Makes sense I guess." Sheik yawns.

"Why are you both so tired all of the sudden it is early in the morning." Link states with a little bit of irritation.

"Let's be honest Link that was rather boring and it seems like your life will never take a break." Darunia gives a hearty laugh.

"Whatever." Link sighs and walks out of the throne room to go dwell on his thoughts.

So Darunia and Sheik are left and bids Darunia farewell as he goes to setup his room. Zelda and Dark walk in to the throne rooms just to make themselves comfortable and watch Sheik do some work like they normally do.

"Hey guys." Sheik said halfheartedly.

"Tough day huh?" Zelda asks.

Sheik sighs. "Yep. Might be a ton of people needing help today. Not sure."

"Hmm send them in then" Zelda smiles as she brushes past Sheik to sit right next to him.

A rather poor looking peasant walks in looking really distressed. The guards follow this one for some odd reason.

A thick smoke rolls in to the throne room. Sheik claps and takes him away instantly to the dungeons.

"I was expecting you." Was all Sheik said.

Zelda's and Dark's mouths were open in shock. Sheik laughs at them.

"You really expect I would fall for such a blatantly bad attempt at a disguise. You guys don't know me at all." Sheik laughs.

"What do you mean? Who was that?!" Dark asks.

"That my dear friends was Koume and Kotake's mother. A worshiper of the Ganondorf. Koume totally warned me like a day and a half ago. She is an evil witch or so I am told." Sheik smiles at them showing his fangs brightly at them.

"I did not know your teeth were that sharp." Was all Zelda could say. She was more compelled by them than the threat that just entered the room. She is sooooooooo smart.

"They make for great threats huh?" Sheik smiles. Trying to humor Zelda is hard he thought.

Zelda just stared at him. There is something slightly off about her and him both Dark could tell because he too was feeling strange like he did the first time he smoked pot except this wasn't a woozy good feeling it was almost toxic.

Sheik clapped his hands the doors were opened. Dark took Zelda's hand and told Sheik to follow. They ran or stumbled rather all the way to the infirmary. Their faces were an odd shade of purple. The nurse kind of already had an idea of what was going on. Anti-magic potion was given to the three.

Of course side effects go without saying and they, well. They slept for a few hours and each had a nasty rash all up their bodies.

Link was the first one waiting in the room. He had the nervous leg shaking disorder coming over his entire being. He was more than just scared, he had heard what had happened the nurses said a few hours but, that even was about 10 hours ago.

Link had since fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"_Ah, a prophetic dream haven't had one of these in a while eh Link?" asked a booming voice._

_Link sighs inwardly. "What is it this time?" Link asks._

"_You stress too much calm down... Anyways my name is Impa. I was Sheik's Aunt as my time on Earth and it is almost time for me to come back." Impa says rather cheerfully._

"_How can you come back? I keep hearing and seeing things about people coming back... I don't understand it." Link admits._

"_Ah, the Goddesses will tell you that eventually, I just wanted YOU to know that I love you. I see how much you make my 'son' happy and how you have taken care of him thus far. I would actually be very glad to meet with you in person, I only ever get to hear about you through his thoughts and only short bursts. But, the Goddess Nayru recently allowed me to talk to you for this short time." _

An image of her pops up into his dream as if she is really there. She walks up to him.

_"I would not have expected to see you in such regal clothing Hero." She laughs and hugs Link. _

"_I felt that?! So, you are actually here?" Link asks._

"_Doesn't it look like I am here? Goddesses sometimes I feel like I am talking to bricks with Sheik and YOU too now.." She laughs again. "I am just here to show you who I am so you are not surprised when I arrive on such short notice in the not too distant tomorrow future. Just saying. See ya Link!" She says and poofs away._

That's it...

Link wakes up and he is not feeling much. He looks up at the door, walks to the small window. Everyone is still sleeping. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. 6:66 am.

Link thinks to himself. "What the hell?! Is my phone having issues?! Because I am not sure if that is a bad sign or BAD BAD sign."

He looks around the room. He finds a clock it says the exact same thing the second hand is not moving nor is the minute hand. He kicks open the door no one stirs.

One of the nurses just stares at him blankly. "I see you are up. I was wondering when you would GET IN HERE." A growling sound is beginning to form in the back of the nurses throat.

A wolfo is right in front of him standing same height as him with medical tools.. He feels his arms heating up.

The wolfo nurse whatever thingy madoohick pointed behind him. More wolfos, stalfos, and lizalfos are surrounding him and his not sure if dead or sleepy friends. His arms begin to glow.

The wolfo nurse goes for his leg. Biting into the soft flesh. Link gave out a yelp and shot a blast of light cracking open the skull. He continued on the rampage and knocked out 10 more in a matter of seconds.

A purple glow was slowly filling the room. He starts shooting in every which direction until he feels a dagger go through his hand.

"Ah, I was expecting more of a fight Hero. Pity you bore me." A thick chuckle was given.

"I didn't expect you so EARLY?!" Link admits.

"Don't be such a downer Link." Ganondorf laughs.

Link feels the power in him building or is that just his blood dripping ever so quickly. The heated red liquid was pooling at his feet. He takes the power of light and blinds the large man. He then quickly retreats holding his hand to his chest heading back to the room with his quickly fading friends.

The blood was slowing but, that was not stopping Ganondorf. He quickly turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway.

A maniacal chuckle was heard by Link, he tried to tune it out.

"Can't you tell your friends are Dead?! They wouldn't be out for a day and a half if they were still alive smart one." Ganondorf was now right behind him in the doorway with an evil devilish smile.

"You bitch just shut up and leave why don't ya...? I mean I could kill you right now." Link says.

"Strong words for someone who is quickly dying from blood loss." Ganondorf chuckles.

"I am not dying!" Link spins around and aims a ball of light at Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly grabs Link's hand and puts his own power in it. Link's light ball is absorbing his power and Ganondorf realizes this.

"You will NOT win!" Ganondorf shoots more power into Link's light. The light just continues growing the room begins to melt the walls begin to fall apart. The sages arrived in a timely manner to block the blast from the soon to be sages.

Link was struggling now, and so was Ganondorf.

"Why do we have such an abusive relationship?" Link asks the Evil King.

"Because you don't realize that together we could rule Hyrule." He smiles.

"If I really wanted to rule Hyrule I could by myself you know." Link says.

"Shut up and DIE!" Ganondorf puts as much power as he possibly can into Link's hand the castle was starting to melt under the intense heat. The bricks becoming bright red. It looked as if a hole in the time space continuum was opening up.

And, a rip in the thread of the delicate reality was opened up. The sages were having a hard enough time keeping the 3 other sages alive and let alone the rip in reality was adding to the stress. Link's eyes were now glowing a deep blue. Ganondorf's a deep orange, they were in a deadlock.

Neither of them could adjust to the heat and were quickly feeling the pain themselves even with their specially designed outfits for a situation as such. The ball of light was larger than ever imagined. It was starting to create a gravitational pull. This was looking to be the end of reality as the sages let go of both the young adults and the rip in the thread of reality. Then, everything was dark.

* * *

Ah, I needed another cliffhanger makes me feel good inside. What do you think? Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and yeah slightly late but, I was sick and the website was down. Excuses, excuses... Sorry :D


	24. The Greater Evil

More interesting parts to come, ENJOY!

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

Blood stained and beaten, Ganondorf laid but only five feet from Link. He called on the Triforce of power to let him rise up and kill the young man. Nothing, no powers, no use.

Ganondorf could feel all the blood pooling by his side. And, he then heard a noise like no other. It was a screech to end all screeches. It was that of a loud bird or dinosaur. Unsure, and in pain. Ganondorf tried to rise up. No use, his limbs were all but useless. He had only one chance but to call for help from anyone down in the darkness.

"Help! I am going to die!" Ganondorf shouts. No answer, he can feel dizziness consuming him. Death by blood loss. A cowardly way to die. He thought to himself.

"You aren't the only one down here. This is your ultimate prison." Nayru smiles brightly glowing at Ganondorf.

"Nayru! Goddess of Wisdom! I wish to be released from this prison! Or atleast saved from the blood loss!" Ganondorf pleads with all his might wheezing as he tries.

"Hmm, let an evil King try to rule Hyrule escape his ultimate demise or maybe a death that could let Hyrule last forever." She taps her foot.

"I choose the latter. Now, if you please you will be eaten by one of your own worst fears. A giant bird eating your brains out. I know how much you hate stalfos so, it looks like one of those too." She smiles and walks off.

Ganondorf can only try to move as a giant bird descends from the darkness. He rolls slightly enough to avoid the first swoop. He was determined to survive at all costs.

A second swoop proved unsuccessful for the large bird but, it did clip his side open, spilling vitals out of the wound.

"NO! I command you evil spirit! Leave me alone! I am a KING!" Ganondorf shouts.

The bird squawks at his request and swoops down again. This time it purposefully missed and flew off into the distance. He was alive for but, a moment. He tried standing no use. His legs were black and red only to realize he had no feeling, his back was broken. His legs were made useless as his arms. He lay there.

"I summon any of my minions still alive!" Shouts Ganondorf.

Only laughter in the distance comes. All he can see is a path of dark filling his vision. A red creature of no known proportion walks into view a red and black aura shroud the being. Horns and spiked tipped tail, long claws, and a pitchfork to boot. Stereotypical devil Ganondorf assumed.

"Ah, Ganondorf the Gerudo King, long time no see. Are you ready for the trip into Hell?" The Devil cooed.

"No! I must takeover Hyrule!" Ganondorf shouts. "Heal me! And, all the kingdoms can be yours!" Ganondorf cries out in pain.

"A tempting offer I assure you. But, I am just here for what is rightfully mine. Your soul. All I want, if you would like to live without it I can take you back to Hell on Earth and start over?" The Devil smiles.

"And, without my soul.. Can I even live?" Ganondorf asks in a silent breathless voice.

"Indeed you can. You will be reborn and get a slightly different soul. Yours has been corrupted enough to feed me for a few millenniums to come. But, I need more. My takeover of the Goddesses cannot be won with just your petty soul. If you can comeback stronger than ever I promise you will have eternal life and many lives to come." The Devil says in a rather soothing voice.

"I accept! Please! Give me new life!" Ganondorf yells.

"Alright then, when you wake up.. You will be yourself. I will come to visit on your rebirth and show you the way out of Hell to the gates from there I will continue telling you and helping you along the way. If you ever need my help just call upon me with a silent prayer and I will appear in front of you. I have great faith in you Ganondorf. Great, Great, Great.. Faith. I believe you have excellent abilities and -" He is stopped by Ganondorf passing out due to blood loss. "Ah, well see you very soon."

Nayru returns back to where Ganondorf was. Cursing under her breath. She knows what just happened she was too busy tending to the others. She disappears in a burst of light to ascend into the Sacred Realm and tries to locate the missing King. No use of course because he is shrouded by the darkness over the realm of Hell which actually has a city name. SixSixSix City or otherwise known as "OMN" like those found on a phone keypad.

Omn is a large vast expanse filled with demons and darkness, blood, and woe. Famine is common among the groups of settlers. Disease runs rampant along with the vermin. The ground is scorched from the heat emitting from underneath it. The volcano is active and erupts on every full moon when the demon dogs come out to howl. The citizens themselves either have tails as of demons, or as of werewolves. Vampires are uncommon even in a city as such, they only ever show up in the winter when nights become longer the sun beats down too much during the summer. Blood stains the ground and the stench is awful. The settlers only come to stay for one day or they become demons and slaves themselves. The gates lie to the North of the large town. Most houses are unstable and could collapse at anytime. Death is of course not possible, because they just come back to the pain and torture they were in originally and can stand to bear no more. It is the land of tortured souls.

And our hatred for Ganondorf will only grow as this tale progresses.

Ganondorf awoke in the town of Omn. He was drowsy and the lights of fires were the only things to make seeing possible.

The Devil now by Ganondorf's bedside is smiling away causing pain to an innocent, (well used to be innocent) civilian her name was Victoria, a kindheartedly personality was about her and even Ganondorf was disgusted by what the Devil was causing her.

"I see you are awake." The Devil crows. He pushed away Victoria who was covered in blood and sweat.

"I am." Ganondorf replies.

"Now, I am going to have to show you the way out of Omn. I highly suggest not taking kindly to any of the citizens. Refuse to talk to them and do not give them anything that I am about to." The Devil hands Ganondorf a bag with assorted torture devices, food, water, and money.

Ganondorf was surprised by the large amount of supplies, he must be the Devil's favorite.

"You are my favorite, dear Ganondorf. I have great faith in you. Yes, I can read your mind. And, no I will not get out of it." The devil demonically chuckles. "Anyways, come, follow me."

Ganondorf stood feeling actually significantly better than he ever has. His bad knee was no longer in pain.

"Yes, of course I would heal you. I forgot to mention that now, that my secret is out that I have been aiding you in significantly larger ways then you can imagine. I should tell you about your new regeneration, watch." The Devil pulled out a long sword and jabbed it into Ganondorf's arm cutting it cleanly off. Ganondorf cried in pain. His arm did grow back though in a decent amount of time while they were still walking.

"Please do not do that again." Ganondorf pleaded.

"I won't was just showing that you will not need to back down if you are severely wounded." The Devil laughed. "I must also advise you that I cannot leave this realm for that long of a time so I will not be aiding you past the gates." The Devil said.

They walked to the Gates of Omn where fire was blasting at all sides of the gates.

"Go my son. I assure you, you will do great things for me." The Devil said and in a burst of fire he was gone with only a scent of blood floating through the air.

Ganondorf walked through the gates. The demonic guards reluctantly opened the gates and let him through.

A voice flowed through his head. "You are on an island about 500 miles south of Termina. There will be a boat waiting for you on the docks 20 miles from here." Ganondorf sighed, a long journey ahead of him.

Nayru's eyes widdened she found him.

Link and the others were all quickly healed and out of the dark realm sitting in the throne room which was now heavily guarded.

Din and Farore were both in the throne room with them. Talking to them about the news about the Devil and such.

"Children, children.." Farore said. "The Devil was our brother who decided he wanted to create monsters and pain and disease for all humans. His name was originally Truth, he thought that was a petty excuse for a name and his powers were greater than each single one of us. But, together we were able to seal him off into a dark rift far South of Termina, and far from any civilization where all the ones that decided to be like him would reside." Farore concluded.

All of the soon to be sages were rather unimpressed to say the least. They could have guessed something like this would eventually happen.

"You all are a little sassy, huh?" Din laughs.

They all agreed silently in their heads.

"Cat got all of your tongues?" Din asks. "Ugh, so boring. Anyways, who wants to dance?" Din shouts.

No one responded to that dumb request. "Pfft, fine I only need my consent." She forces them all to dance.

The party lasted until all of them were feeling fatigued. Din laughed maniacally as they all fell to the floor. "That is what you get when you bore me." Din laughs.

Well to say the least Dark forgot she could read minds and silently called her a dumb bitch and that got him a timeout in the corner for about 4 hours. They could all see why the Devil left for one reason at least which got them all in timeout.

Din continued laughing. "It is so fun messing with mortals. Or at least currently mortals!" She laughed.

It was after all the six of their timeouts were over and Ganondorf was slowly making his way through the jungle scene.

He reached the docks but, the water was currently empty. He made a silent prayer to the Devil but, no response. He looked up. A cloud was blocking the signal this was no ordinary cloud this was one of magic-less proportion. It would not move. It was clearly not from the Devil and from one of the Goddesses who cannot currently interfere with him in a significant way. A boat appeared anyways. He jumped in and it began to fly through the water. The cloud followed him up until a strange cloud on the surface of the water engulfed the boat. He tried to make a silent prayer and all the mist was gone. Nayru was watching him closely and he was almost in the clear zone for her being able to interfere. She sent a wave larger than a boat like that could handle but, to Ganondorf's surprise it was instantly calmed before it hit the boat. A war upon Goddesses and the Devil.

"It is good to see you again Nayru! I missed you so much." The Devil cooed at his sister.

"What?! How are you in the Sacred Realm? How did you manage to get here?!" Nayru cried out. She instantly called out to Din and Farore. They both appeared behind her.

"I cannot take you all at once. So, I will just tell you my evil, sinister plans for causing you three a Hell of a time." He chuckled. "I am planning for Ganondorf, the rightful ruler of Hyrule and it's surrounding lands to takeover and condemn the heroes into eternal damnation. Omn would accept them I believe. Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful cooperation in this mission and if I suspect any one of you three are messing with my plans I will kill you off one by one. How does that sound?" He smiles devilishly. (Boy that's a shocker).

"Ah, brother... What shall we do with you. Instead maybe we should..." Nayru holds out her hand and grabs the Devil by his arm and Din pulls around back starting a magical field with Farore. He is quickly encased in the beams and locked away.

"You really think I showed up as myself? I will be in Omn if you need me." He maniacally laughed. With that he disappeared and was back down in Omn.

"No! Impossible, there is no way he contorted himself into a shadow to walk among us?!" Din shouted.

"It is possible Din, we must have our Heroes destroy the shadows. It is time for the Hero of Light, and the Hero of Darkness to combine their powers to defeat Ganondorf once and for all. We will bring him to the Sacred Realm and trap him away here creating a barrier and have the new sages build it with us to block him from all access. We will not pamper him this time around. He will die once and for all." Nayru frowned.

"What is wrong Nayru?" Farore pleaded.

"It is our brother he seems different almost stronger. If his plan succeeds which it more than likely could... He will be more powerful than the three of us." Nayru begins to sob.

The two sisters quickly run to comfort Nayru. "Nayru, it will be alright the Heroes will not be in the dark and will know exactly what they are up against this time. I believe with our help they will be the strongest force ever known to Hyrule, and the Sacred Realm. They shall be able to defeat our brother and Ganondorf at the same time with the kind of power we are with-holding. Come on now we shall not let this get the better of us. We must warn them and give them the special item saved only for real disaster." Farore finished.

"Alright." Nayru said. She held up her hand and the seven new sages were present in front of the Goddesses.

"Anju, Dark, Ilia, Link, Malon, Sheik, and Zelda. You all more than likely know why you are here. You are the new sages of the Sacred Realm. We would like to personally thank each and everyone of you for being here and being ready to seal off the evil force known as Ganondorf. And, now the Devil. We have concluded that Ganondorf is on his way to Termina and there he will train to become an Evil force stronger than ever, wielding the Devil's power. I, Nayru say that we have a special gift for each of you." Nayru finishes.

Nayru, Din, and Farore all walk around handing out small floating orbs that are different colors for each.

"Anju, you have received the Indigo orb of wisdom, for you are worthy of learning the knowledge that I possess and later in life you will become a person that is better with people than you will ever imagine."

"Dark, you have received the Red orb of Strength, for you are worthy of the strength that Din possess' and believe that with the power of the strength orb you shall be able to hold off many forces to come and some unexpected ones as well. Your dreams were not a lie."

"Ilia, you have received the Yellow orb of authority, for you are worthy of the combined authority of the goddesses and it shows through your passion for change and how you control others through knowledge."

"Link, you have received the Green orb of Courage and Leadership, for you are worthy of the courage all three of us Goddesses possess and you in past lives were meant to be the most courageous and are a light on the path through darkness. You will be a great King, husband, and father. You will light all those paths. And, be the leader of the Sages."

"Malon, you have received the Orange orb of Agility, for you are worthy of the agility of all the three goddesses. You are meant to be agile and quick get through tough situations with ease. Sorry, but I feel as if I should leave out the rest for you to find on your own." Nayru winks.

"Sheik, you have received the Blue orb of Speed, for you are quick and speed through troubling times and are meant for the speed of the three Goddesses. You got through the fastest part of your life with ease and there are many more speedy parts to come."

"Zelda, you have received the Violet orb of security, for you possess great power in securing any situation with great ease. I do not give this orb out lightly, you are meant to be the most quiet and most 'secure' of them all."

"Now that you all have received, and know your purpose with these orbs. They are fine tuned to your personality and will follow you throughout all your days. They will charge each other and power through battle and protect you in dark times. If you are hurt they will heal, if you are tired they will take watch, if you are sick they will protect and so on. They are the greatest gifts we can bestow upon all of you. And, they should ease the pain you will go through in the many years to come, not only fighting Ganondorf but, keeping Hyrule and it's surrounding areas at peace in these times of war." Nayru says.

"No questions..." Nayru snaps. Sheik dropped his head and hand.

"Anyways, you will now be sent to the shores of Termina with your orbs and be ready for Ganondorf when he arrives whenever that shall be. If he is not there by the time of rest. Your orbs will protect you with a barrier and warn you of the impending danger."

After Nayru had finished they were all swept to the shores of Termina. Standing there wondering how much trouble they were getting themselves into.

Nothing in sight. Only darkness as the day was almost up. They thought early sleep would be an ideal thing to do. The orbs setup a rainbow colored barrier protecting the seven sages and prepare them for what is to come.

The Devil is in his darkest realm chuckling. "They will never suspect what I have in store for them." He smiles and fades to nothing.

* * *

Oh the suspense! It is killing me, and I am the one writing it Dx! Anyways, really hope you enjoyed this chapter it had many interesting ideas behind it.

If you enjoyed or have any ideas, please leave a review :)!


	25. The Ending of HOL

Ah, yes. The chapter title says it all.

**I do NOT own Legend of Zelda characters or anything related to Nintendo. All OC's and ideas are currently mine.**

* * *

The young heroes are awoken by an alarm set off by all the orbs getting ready to charge an attack. Ganondorf was on the boat not too far off the shore. Yelling at this point to get the "Dumb sages to look then die." Ganondorf laughed inwardly.

"My children! Time is of the essence to kill you all!" Ganondorf smiled.

"Uh, yeah..." Link raised his hand and a burst of light came out of his hand hitting the Evil King.

They stare blankly. This was not a typical fight! Ganondorf had instantly died. And, in typical Ganondorf fashion he came back to life.

This process went over and over, he came back for the fiftieth time and they knew something was up. Link's phone started buzzing. "Guys keep killing him for me please."

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Link! I thought I Should let you know that... UHM Hyrule is being fucked royally."_

"_Uh WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FUCKED ROYALLY?!"_

"_I mean that creatures of old are coming out of the wood works and destroying EVERYTHING! Can you get here immediately?!"_

"_Sure thing!" _

"Guys! Ganondorf is only a distraction! We spent over two hours killing him and now Hyrule is being overtaken! We need to hurry!" Link shouts running in circles.

Link tried contacting Nayru and the other Goddesses. Useless, nothing was the response. He looked up and a similar cloud that was over Ganondorf was now over them all. They would have to make a run for Hyrule. Or purchase a plane ticket, or you know get one for free if they hurry.

"Guys, we have to get to Aflyona, that way we can make it to Hyrule in a short amount of time!" Link shouted.

They grabbed a car (cough stole cough) and drove down a road heading towards the border. The border patrol quickly realized who it was and let them through. Link could still not contact the Goddesses and this was becoming troublesome.

They made their way all the way to the new castle and ran to the back where the jumbo jet was. Ralph had already prepared a flight due to Link's quick phone call.

"Maybe if we get above the clouds I can contact the Goddesses!" Link shouts.

"Great idea! Just get on the plane though Link.." Ralph says beckoning them all on.

They all pile into the large aircraft and take comfortable seats. The jet took off smoother than any Link had ever been in before. Sheik was still scared of flying and Link's hand was scared of losing blood flow.

They were high in the air, I would say about 20,000 feet up or so. Then the cloud turned a sinister black and floated above them.

"This makes no sense. A thick heavy storm cloud should be lower towards the ground!" The pilot shouts back at the deck hands.

"Should we take evasive maneuvers it looks rather bleak if we continue through it." The pilot asked the co-pilot.

"Yes, try to get around it." As soon as he finished stating that the plane jerked. It was no ordinary cloud and this was for certain.

Everyone in the cargo bay waiting for the flight to end were now shook awake by the rolling thunder and darkening skies even at early daylight.

Sheik looked out the window next to him. He was shocked and scared to death. "Guys! There is a red monster on the wing of the plane!" Link's hand had gone numb moments earlier.

"Sheik don't act like this is some cheesy black and white film from the 80s..." Anju laughed.

Sheik of course was not lying, it was in-fact a red monster. One that many call the devil. It felt like he was watching the Twilight Zone all over again.

The devil was working his "magic" with the jumbo jet. The first engine stalled, and was on fire. He smiled and walked over to the window Sheik had everyone's attention but, it seems as if he was still the only one to see. The Devil smiled and laughed maniacally and Sheik knew he was being messed with. They could see it, couldn't they?

"Guys, did you not just see that?! You were staring right at it!" Sheik shouted.

"Sheik calm down, I think you are letting your nerves get to you." Anju laughed.

The Devil quickly jumped off the jumbo jet and was back in an instant just to cause more stress to the small man. Sheik was beyond shaken he could not believe his eyes. Demons... They are real...

Link at this time because his husband was so flustered he tried contacting Nayru, no response. This is beyond weird.

Sheik was shaking and convulsing in such a way that his tattoos began to glow trying to curve his nerves. Link took notice and started petting Sheik's head calming him down.

_Uhh passengers. The left engine is cut out, and there appears to be a red smoke coming out of it. We will be making a crash landing and uh, fasten your seat belts and take a deep breath. _

All their heads turned to Sheik. Who was crying in such a scared manner. Everyone was scared they were all holding hands trying to stay calm. This could very possibly be the end. Getting comfort from one another, one last time.

Dark proposed to Zelda at this very moment. "Zelda if we do not make it out of here alive, let me tell you that I should have asked several months back. But, if we do let's have an amazing wedding." Dark smiled and hugged Zelda tight putting a ring on her finger.

Malon and Ilia also made a silent agreement of the same stature with no ring involved. This was getting nerve-racking and painful.

_Hello passengers the second engine is now on fire. Please do not panic, I have dealt with this before._

They were not convinced. They were all crying in pain as they saw their lives flash before their eyes.

A red smoke started to fill into the cargo hold. A maniacal laugh, and a stench of iron.

"Ah, my children! I missed you all so dearly. I was wondering when I could meet you all in person." The Devil smiled.

"Now, I realize with those orbs I am rendered almost powerless against you all but, I have another trick up my sleeve." He chuckles.

"Wait, who are you? And, I just realized if the plane crashes we would survive... Why are we even crying?" Link asks.

The Devil rolls his eyes. "Is it not obvious? I even brought the pitchfork this time for fuck's sakes.. Do I need a tattoo saying 'I am the devil' written on me?"

"Would be nice." Link suggests.

"Shut the fuck up... Anyways, I am here to collect something of you all's items. The orbs are mine, and rightfully so. They have more power than mere mortals should wield. And, I need to also kill you all after you hand me over the orbs, or death." The Devil laughs.

"No, you will not be able to stop me from doing this so don't even think it... Sheesh you lot are really stupid you know that? I can read your minds..." The Devil sighed.

"Now, lets get down to business, whoever hands over their orb first is granted eternal life as a powerful Goddess or God." The Devil tempted.

They all actually took this into consideration. It was too late though, Ilia handed hers over immediately.

The Devil snapped his fingers and she began to glow and have a bright color about her. She created a person similar that of herself just to see if she was who she was told she was.

"I cannot reverse it, so I am making a sincere promise watch." He snaps again nothing happens except a slight shock on Ilia.

They all shrugged. They all gave up their orbs and then two seconds later the idiot devil was on the ground cowering because the Goddesses came out of nowhere as soon as the last became a God. They all destroyed him and set him up in a cage.

"I think this is a lot easier having 10 Gods, and Goddesses." Nayru admits.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"So, it's settled you all can remain Gods and Goddesses. We needed a break anyways, but now we need you all to pick 7 sages to walk among the humans good luck. We know you all will do well with such pure hearts." Nayru hums and teleports out with her sisters. They appear back moments later. "One last thing, a greater evil will come forth now that there are 10." They then vanished.

A darkness was quickly spreading over the city of Omn it was bigger than before. A sight even seen by the new God's and Goddesses. It is only a matter of time before the fight of their lives, or immortal lives you know, is to come. More hardships to come, more people to resurrect, and more famine and disease will takeover, but for now a joyous occasion of picking sages for the next run through. The God's and Goddesses can only see so much. Prophecies can see slightly more. And, the darkness soon to reign will know close to all.

The End.

* * *

Only for now, a sequel is in the works. I finished the planning stages though ;) next story will be my third story, and I hope it works out better than this one. This one took too many twists and turns, and needed more organization. I plan on getting better as I continue writing. I feel as if I started to get better near the end of this story. Many new ideas and enemies to come! Less love in the next one, takes up too much time I believe and then it makes it unorganized. :s anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this story!

If you thought anything of it, or have any plans for a new story or ideas please leave a review. I have many more great story ideas but, they may take months to execute. Let your fingers flow! Goodbye from the Hero of Light to the Gods and Goddesses of 10.


End file.
